What Is And What Should Never Be
by NatesMama
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Test in the Texts. It follows the canon couples as well as my guys Gunn and Erik as they all consider love, marriage, and what it all means to each of them. A little case here and there intertwined as well.
1. Chapter 1

As promised, this is the sequel to my story The Test in the Texts. (Link in my profile, if you're interested.) Technically, you don't have to read Texts to be able to follow this story, but there are certain accepted truths in this sequel that might confuse you, so my suggestion would be to (official shameless plug) take a minute and go check it out. The most important truth being Booth has been promoted and Brennan has a new partner.

I waited until after the finale aired to start posting this because my intention is to write at least three chapters a week on this story and continue adding to it until the week of the Season Six premiere. If my calculations are correct, this story should have between fifty and fifty-five chapters, my longest story yet. Hopefully I can keep up with the pace I've set for myself. If not…I'm sure you'll forgive me. So…here we go.

Required Disclaimer for Legal Purposes: I don't own Bones. But I do own Gunn and Erik and you can't have them.

Chapter One

Booth opened his eyes slowly, enjoying the quiet of the morning and the stillness in the air. He turned slightly, looking over to his left so he could watch Brennan sleeping. After a busy few days previous in which they hardly saw each other, they had finally managed to get together the night before for dinner. Brennan had managed to surprise Booth by bringing him to a new place he'd never heard of, Lo ho Detto Cosi, which Bones informed him loosely translated from Italian to **I Told You So**. The name made absolutely no sense to Booth until their food was brought to their table before they ever saw a menu.

"_Sid!" Booth jumped up from the table to embrace his old friend. "When did you get back? Why didn't you call me?"_

_Sid laughed at Booth's enthusiasm. "Seeley, when I got back you were dead, remember? And even I don't have the means to make a call that long distance. He bent down to kiss Brennan on the cheek. "Hey, Dr. B. It's good to see you, too. You're looking gorgeous as always."_

"_Thank you, Sid. I'm so glad that you're back."_

"_Hey! Don't hit on my lady, Sid."_

"_Wouldn't think of it, Seel. I am simply complimenting a beautiful woman. I am nothing if not a gentleman." _

_Brennan had rolled her eyes at Booth's 'my lady' comment, and then jumped in to save Sid. "Booth, seriously. Reel it in."_

_Both men stopped to gawk at her perfect use of the metaphor. Brennan crossed her arms and regarded them both. "Gunn has been teaching me some things."_

_Sid's eyes widened. "Gunn? As in Special Agent Richard Gunn, hoarder of the recipe for the best damn barbeque on the planet?"_

_Booth nodded, grinning. "The one and the same. He's Bones' new partner once my promotion kicks in."_

"_Excellent." The way Sid purred the word reminded Booth of Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. He just needed to tap his fingers together and the picture would have been complete. " So Dr. B, think you can bust out your considerable charm and get that recipe for me? I'll feed you free for life in gratitude."_

"_Deal, Sid. But you can feed Booth for free instead, he eats more. Lots more." Brennan patted the seat on the booth beside her, picked up her spoon and nodded to their host. "Thanks, Sid. The food looks great."_

"_Thanks, Dr. B. For you, we're starting with Roasted Pumpkin soup, made with my special pumpkin seed oil. Your main course is seared yellow fin tuna in a soy truffle jus, served with lotus crisps hijiki and a sesame seaweed salad. Booth, your soup is Lobster Bisque with a tarragon-infused crème fraiche, the main course is a grilled filet mignon flatiron steak with garlic butter, French fries and watercress salad, and you're both having my sour cream mascarpone cheesecake with raspberry reduction for dessert."_

"_Damn, Sid. I really, really missed you." Booth grabbed a spoon and took a taste of his soup. "God, this is amazing."_

_Brennan agreed as she tried her pumpkin soup. "This is so smooth…I don't know how you do it, Sid."_

"_It's the pumpkin oil, trust me. I make it myself." _

"_Well, it's fantastic. Thank you again, Sid."_

"_Anytime. Enjoy your meal. Oh, and…I'm glad to see you two together. It's about time." He clapped Booth on the shoulder as he headed back towards the kitchen._

Booth shook his head at the happy thought of having Sid back in town and pulled himself up out of bed, bending his feet and ankles to alleviate the stiffness that always accompanied his wake up routine. He stifled a groan as he stood, knowing it was going to take some extra time that morning to get moving smoothly. Brennan had been nice enough to let him watch his Flyers come back from 3 games down in their series against Boston to clinch a spot in the Eastern Conference Finals, and the game had been so exciting Booth had done a fair amount of jumping up and down during. _'At least I know I won't be chasing any suspects today.',_ he thought. He glanced at the suit Brennan had hung on the closet the night before as he headed to the en suite bathroom. She had insisted on buying him a brand-new suit for his first day as Special Agent in Charge of the Criminal Branch. Booth had to admit, she had great taste in men's clothes. The black and grey pinstriped Armani was sharp, and he loved that Bones had paired it with a cornflower blue shirt and boldly striped tie. But the fact that she had been so excited to be able to do something as mundane as buying him a new suit made him grin like an idiot, no matter what the suit looked like.

He made his way into the bathroom and started to shave, his mind going a mile a minute in twelve different directions. He hated to shave, and although he had to do it every day (and sometimes twice) as a matter of course, he knew that from now on he was going to have to be even more conscientious about his personal grooming. He laughed internally at that, knowing that Gunn would give him hell for the whole idea. He already called Booth a 'peacock' because of his obsession with his hair and socks, so he knew he would have to be careful not to add any fuel to that fire.

Wiping the shaving cream off his face, Booth reached over and started the water in the shower. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped in, letting the steaming hot water beat down on his aching shoulder. Another casualty of his former job, the healed gunshot wound where Pam Nunan had hit him three years ago still twinged in bad weather, and when he was tired it really acted up. He turned around, getting his hair wet to shampoo, when he opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Fair warning…this chapter contains mild smut. Nothing too explicit, but more than the T rating allows.

Chapter Two

"What's the matter, Bones? Feeling the need to save water?" Booth openly admired Brennan's naked form as she turned to flip the switch on the second shower head, then slipped under the water to let it wash down her body, along with her hands.

"It's always more advisable to shower with a friend, Booth." Brennan smirked and moved closer to him, letting her fingers roam across his well-defined chest. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you were nice and relaxed for your first day as a Special Agent in Charge."

Booth moved his own hands to her hips, then slid them down to cup her ample ass cheeks, stroking them slowly. "I can't think of a better way to relax, Bones. You're a genius."

"Oh, I know." She smiled as she pulled his head down to draw him into a long, wet kiss. He nibbled at her bottom lip as her hands moved from his head to his shoulders and then down his back, fingernails grazing his skin lightly. Her head fell back, exposing her long neck to his mouth as he licked and sucked the falling water off her smooth skin, leaving a trace of a love bite on her clavicle as he moved further down.

Brennan literally purred and grasped his biceps to keep from falling as Booth took one tight nipple into his mouth, groaning at the feel of her sensitive skin puckering under his tongue. "Booth…" She breathed, grasping at his wet hair and tugging his face back to hers. "I need you."

"You already have me, Bones. You always have." He whispered in her ear as he reached under her and pulled her up against him, letting her wrap her long legs around his waist as he slid home, drawing satisfied groans from both of them.

"Oh God, Booth…" Brennan's head dropped back to the shower wall, her eyes slipping shut in pleasure as Booth moved smoothly in and out, occasionally bending down to swipe at one distended nipple with his tongue. They filled the bathroom with their moans, both trying to hold off the inevitable precipice fall they were quickly hurtling towards.

"Mmmm…hang on tight, Bones…." His warning was unnecessary as she already had a death grip on his shoulders, letting her short nails dig into his flesh as he moved them both towards their goal. Brennan's orgasm hit her first, leaving her seeing stars behind her tightly shut eyes. "Oh, Booth….now, Booth….now…"

Booth groaned her name into the curve of her shoulder, losing his breath, control and equilibrium as the world tilted on its axis. "I love you….so much." Breathing heavily, he looked up to her face and found her grinning delightedly, a look he couldn't help but return.

"If I had known it would be this good between us I would have jumped you a long time ago, Booth."

Kissing her slowly and languidly, he released the hold he had on her legs and let her slide deliciously down his body to stand on her own. "Don't remind me how much time we've wasted, Bones. Let's just enjoy this, here and now."

Brennan kissed his cheek and couldn't resist running her hand down his chest one more time. "Deal. Now hand me the soap."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Booth stood in front of their bedroom mirror and studied his reflection. His hair, tie and suit looked perfect…almost too perfect. In his heart he knew that taking this promotion was going to drastically change his life, and probably for the better, but there were just some things he was loathe to give up. Looking down, he lamented the loss of one of those things. Black socks. Boring, staid, non-free-thinking-rebel socks. Shaking his head at his own ridiculousness, he grabbed his shoes and sat on the bed to put them on.

Brennan had been watching from the doorway as Booth stared at his feet. She knew what he was thinking, which sometimes surprised her when it happened. He was depressed about having to wear plain socks. If it wasn't so endearing, she would find it ridiculous…but it really was incredibly sweet. She stepped into the room and placed the gift bag she was carrying on the bed next to him.

"Bought you a present." She plopped into the vanity chair across from him.

"Bones! You already bought me this new suit; you didn't have to do this." But he was already picking up the brightly colored package and moving the tissue paper aside.

"Oh, I think I did need to do this." She grinned happily when he finally saw what was in the bag and his head snapped up, smiling in unrestrained glee.

He dropped the bag and jumped up, grabbing her and spinning her around the bedroom. "You are the best, Temperance Brennan. The best!"

"Booth! Put me down, you'll put out your back and wrinkle your suit!" She slapped at his shoulders playfully before he finally set her down and reached for the gift bag again.

"These are great, Bones. I love Paul Smith socks. And the blue stripes actually match my shirt." He leaned up and kissed her again before unceremoniously yanking the offending black socks off his feet.

"I'm glad you like them, Angela was the one who told me what brand to buy. You know I never notice that kind of thing, it took me months to figure out that Dolce and Gabbana wasn't a law firm here in DC."

Laughing, Booth wiggled his newly stripey-sock-clad feet. "And I wouldn't have you any other way, baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Erik? Have you seen my-"

"What? I found your sunglasses, by the way. You dropped them in the living room."

Gunn walked into the kitchenette of his small efficiency apartment and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he watched Erik, the one person in the world who understood him better than anyone else, waved his missing Ray Bans with one hand while stirring the eggs he had scrambled for breakfast with the other. "Thanks, babe. After last night I definitely need them."

"Hey, no one told you to try and drink Mikey under the table. That was all you." He turned off the burner on the stove and scraped the eggs onto two plates. "You want toast?"

"Yeah. No bacon, though. Thanks." Gunn carried the plates to the table, and then turned to grab the coffee pot. Before he sat, he watched Erik moving around the tiny space, all smooth grace and practiced ease. Erik was the same height as Gunn, but at least twenty-five pounds lighter and it showed in the way he almost danced from counter to fridge as he finished preparing breakfast.

"No bacon? You've been hanging out with Temperance way too much. I like it." He joined Gunn at the table, passing him the toast and grabbing his coffee cup. "Less meat in your diet wouldn't be such a bad thing, you know. I've been trying to get you to eat less of it for months."

Gunn nodded, finishing his bite of eggs before speaking. "I know, but she scares me more than you do."

Laughing, Erik agreed. "If she wasn't so gorgeous she would be terrifying. That sweet face saves her."

"And thank God she and Seel finally got their heads out of their asses."

"Can't blame Seeley for that, though. He did try. She turned him down the first time."

"But he gave up, Erik." Gunn sighed, not for the first time wondering what his friend had been thinking. "He had this ridiculous notion that she couldn't be pushed. Yeah, maybe that was true of her five years ago, but Booth has been such a good influence on her, and the only one who couldn't truly see it was him. He should have pushed her harder that night, and maybe they could have avoided a lot of heartache in the end."

Erik gave Gunn an affectionate look and reached for his hand. "Maybes and coulda-shouldas can't be fixed like hitting some reboot button on life, you know that. The best we can do is the best we can do and move on from that. Besides, I think Seeley and Temperance both appreciate the journey as much as the destination, don't you think? It really is the best part, in the end. That's the part that makes us who we really are."

"You are awfully damn philosophical for first thing in the morning."

"Doesn't make me any less right."

"As always." Gunn finished his coffee with a gulp and stood, wiping his mouth with his napkin. He grabbed his suit jacket, holstered his gun and pocketed his badge. "I need to get going. Today is my first day under my new boss. Need to be on time, I hear he's a real ball buster."

Erik stood up and placed his hands on Gunn's shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. "Listen…about what we talked about last night…I still want this, you know."

"I know. So do I. I do."

"Then talk to Seeley about it." He held up his hand to cut off Gunn's automatic protest. "I know, you think he's too Catholic and traditional to understand. But he's also a man in love, and he's your friend. He would not only understand, he would support you. Us. Trust me, talk to him."

"You sure we can't be each other's best man?" Gunn tried his own charm smile on Erik, getting a friendly glare in return.

"That's no fun. I want to do this as traditionally as the law allows, and I really want you to want that, too. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll see if Booth and Brennan can meet us for lunch sometime this week."

"Today, Richard."

"Fine! Geez. You're a pain in the neck." Gunn leaned forward and gave Erik a kiss. "Goodbye, Bossy."

"I love you, too. Call me when you know about lunch." Erik closed the door behind Gunn and leaned against the wood, shaking his head. The night before had been spent celebrating with some close friends their recent decision to have a commitment ceremony, and although Erik had been a little angry about it, Gunn hadn't wanted Booth and Brennan to be there. They ended up inviting only their friends from the gay community, and it made Erik think that Gunn was a little ashamed of the two of them. After a loud argument and some patient mediating by their friends, Gunn had admitted that he was afraid Booth would be offended by the idea of two men getting married and not even want to attend. Erik had been shocked at first, considering how accepting both Brennan and Booth had been of Erik when they finally met him, but Gunn was quick to point out that the difference between being lovers and being married was bound to offend Booth's Catholic sensibilities. Even now, the thought made Erik laugh. Apparently, Richard Gunn didn't know his good friend as well as he thought which is why Erik had insisted that Gunn speak to him as soon as possible. Erik knew that if Gunn wanted anyone to stand up with him at the ceremony, it was Booth and he was determined to make sure that happened for the one person on the planet he would do anything for. Keeping a hopeful thought, Erik went to get ready for a day of apartment hunting with Brennan's realtor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Special Agent in Charge Seeley Booth stood in front of his assembled group of Homicide agents and grinned. When he had first walked into the office that morning, several of them had come up and offered congratulations and handshakes, making his initial nervousness begin to fade away. And once he'd seen his new office, he knew that this was one of the best decisions he'd ever made.

His SAC office was twice the size of his old one and featured a reception area, complete with assistant. The inner office itself was well-decorated and featured all of his old wall photos as well as some new ones, specially chosen by Brennan to "inspire dedication and justice". His desk was definitely nicer, and the chair….oh sweet Lord, the chair….another Brennan addition, it was ergonomically correct, had the best back support money could buy, and was made of the softest leather he had ever felt. Behind his desk was a solid oak table covered in Booth's knickknacks from his old desk, including his Bobblehead Bobbie, mini Stanley Cup and Magic 8 ball. The only really new addition was a framed photo of Bones that he had picked out himself because she was wearing a deep blue sweater that he thought brought out the color of her eyes. It sat next to a photo of Parker and himself taken at the park, and across the table from a group photo of himself with his Jeffersonian family. The office also included a large conference table, four guest chairs, a personal coffee station and at the side of the outer wall across from his desk, a basketball net…a gift from Assistant Director Hacker.

He had been allowed to choose his own assistant from the office pool, but thought it more prudent to let Brennan do the choosing in the interest of domestic harmony. In the end, she had chosen the best applicant for the job, which coincidentally turned out to be a sixty-year old woman named Janie. She introduced herself to Booth with a hug, a cup of coffee in his Steelers mug and congratulations, and then proceeded to list his appointments for the day, which included the current meeting he was running to get acquainted with the agents under his supervision.

Booth sat on the desk behind him and leaned back, arms crossed in front of him. He looked at each of the agents on front of him, trying to make eye contact with as many as possible. "So here's the thing. My office door is always open. Always. I don't believe in the 'putting the moat around the castle' style of supervising agents. You're all adults and you can certainly figure out when you do and do not need my guidance without being a pain in my ass or screwing up a case because you didn't communicate. You will have to go through Janie, but she seems fairly harmless to me. Depends on whether you're nice to her or not. She tells me she loves chocolate chip muffins, just so you know." The agents laughed while Booth smiled and the slight tension in the room seemed to ease perceptibly.

"Now, since my former position as Supervisory Special Agent is obviously available, I need to know if anyone here is interested in filling it. Just let me know in private and I'll decide who is taking over by the end of next week. Just remember, I am not bribable with muffins, so don't even bother."

One voice came from the back of the gathering. "You're more of a pie man, right Agent Booth?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "That's right, Agent Gunn. And remember, I prefer apple."

Gunn stepped forward a little, arms crossed in a mirror of Booth's position. "Oh, no thank you, Boss. I have my hands full with my new partner. I couldn't possibly handle her and a new job at the same time."

Booth couldn't mask the goofy grin that crossed his face. "I didn't seem to have a problem with it, Agent Gunn."

"Well, admittedly…you are _special_, Sir." Gunn raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room. "I think we can all agree on that."

Booth waved a hand to stop the laughter rolling through the room again. "Okay, okay…enough of that. But since Agent Gunn was kind enough to broach the subject, I don't think I need to remind anyone that not only will he be Dr. Brennan's new partner and Jeffersonian liaison, he will need to utilize the same assistance from our support staff as I did when I partnered with her. The Jeffersonian staff is responsible for more than three quarters of our major solved cases this year so any help we can provide will be appreciated and expected. Don't make me look bad by not keeping up with my impeccable standard, as hard to live up to as it is."

Booth went over a few more procedures and personal preferences as to how he was going to be running the department, then dismissed the gathering with a reminder of his open SSA post. "If you are interested, see Janie and she'll make a list of agents who want the job. I'll let you know. Now get out of my office." Everyone shuffled out, laughing amongst themselves and looking relaxed and happy, which is what Booth had aimed for when he decided that to start, he would be approachable and friendly with the agents under his supervision. If they kept up the same level of excellence they had before he was given the job he wouldn't have any reason to crack the whip on them.

"So, think that being their friend is the approach to use, Dad?" Booth looked up, unsurprised that Gunn was the only one who ignored his order and stayed, even settling into one of the guest chairs in front of the desk.

"For now, yes. The last guy to hold this job, Marsters, was incredibly hands-off, which is why Hacker was down here so often and why Marsters lost his job in the first place. We all knew our jobs and how to handle them, so we rarely needed him. Honestly, I think that except for performance reviews I talked to the guy twice in the three years he had the job and that won't fly with me. So yeah…they _can_ handle things without me, but now they don't _need_ to. If they try to take advantage of me, they'll only do it once. "

Gunn grinned and stood. "I knew you were the right guy for the job, my man."

Booth looked mock offended. "You doubted me?"

"Never." Sticking his hand out over the desk, he shook Booth's and nodded. "You were born to do this, Seeley. You'll be great."

Holding his friend's hand for a beat longer, Booth nodded back in appreciation. "Thanks, Gunn. Really."

"And on that manly little bromance moment, I need to go. But Erik wanted me to ask if you and the Doc are available for lunch? We have something we need to ask you."

"I can't speak for Bones, but…"

"Good call, Seel."

"I'm learning. But, yeah…according to this complicated schedule the lovely Janie has compiled, I am free for lunch today. In fact…" Booth stared at the weekly schedule closely. When he realized what his assistant had done, he laughed. "She left every lunch time free on my schedule and penciled in 'Lunch with Dr. Brennan' every day. I like her."

"I would imagine that Doc had something to do with that. So we'll see you at the diner at noon?" Gunn stopped at Booth's door, looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah, unless Bones can't make it. If she can't, I'll still be there."

"Great. Thanks, Booth. See you then."

* * *

Gunn sauntered into the Jeffersonian looking more relaxed than he actually felt. Now that he knew he was going to have to talk with Booth about his upcoming commitment ceremony with Erik, his nerves had shot up a hundred-fold. As he headed for Brennan's office, he tried to decide if he should broach the subject with her ahead of time, or just wait until lunch and tell her with Booth. When he reached the threshold of her office, he noticed that she was on the phone and hung back to wait, unable to avoid the end of her conversation.

"Don't worry, Booth. I already contacted my lawyer and she was happy to start all the paperwork. She will draw up our updated wills, power of attorney and the cohabitation agreement we talked about. Then, once we find a house she'll submit the rights of survivorship for joint tenants documents and we should be all set." Brennan listened for another moment, and then laughed. "I told you that the paperwork for _not_ getting married was more complicated than you thought. But you're right, I don't really need any of that. The government does." Another laugh from Brennan. "Okay, but remember that I was amenable to marriage, so no complaining. I will see you at lunch. I love you." Gunn assumed Booth returned the sentiment before Brennan hung up the phone and resumed her work on the laptop in front of her.

"Good morning, Doc." Gunn walked into the office and settled on her sofa, leaning back and sighing.

"Richard, Good morning. Is something wrong?" Brennan's brow furrowed at his tense body language.

"No, not at all, Temperance. Actually…Erik and I decided to have a commitment ceremony at the end of the month." He smiled at her, genuinely this time.

"Oh, Richard!" Brennan stood and crossed the office excitedly, settling next to him on the sofa and leaning to hug him. "I'm so happy for both of you! Is Erik excited?"

"He really is."

Brennan regarded him closely. "I know I am still learning about how to read people, but even I can tell that you don't seem as happy about this news as you should be. Would you…?"

"No, Doc. Thanks. I really am happy, honestly. We'll go over it at lunch with you and Booth, if that's okay."

"Alright. That is acceptable." Brennan stood again and returned to her desk. "So, do we have a case?"

Most people would have assumed that Brennan's abrupt change of subject was her way of making him more comfortable by deliberately changing the subject, but Gunn knew better. In her mind, the discussion was closed and he found that facet of her personality absolutely delightful. There was nothing more irritating to him than when someone pushed him to talk about something when he didn't want to, and it generally made him clam up completely. The only person who had been able to get him to talk when he was like that was Booth, and even he knew when to stop pushing.

"No, no case. I just had to get away from my slave driver new boss."

Brennan grinned. "Does he like his new office? I tried to make it as comfortable as possible for him."

"Oh yeah, he actually groaned in a way that made me decidedly grossed out when he sat down in his new office chair. You made a nice choice." Gunn shook his head. He wasn't exaggerating. Booth had literally moaned when he sank down into the rich leather chair.

"Good. He deserves the best things in life."

Looking Brennan up and down with a small smile, Gunn agreed. "He does, Doc. That's why he's with you."

Brennan blushed. "Thank you, I-" She stood again and made a point of closing her office door before she crossed back over to the sofa. She sat next to Gunn and folded her hands in her lap, twisting her fingers together.

"What's on your mind, Temperance?" He waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"I think I might be overdoing it."

"Overdoing what?"

"My relationship with Booth. I've never been in such a committed relationship, and I don't want to fail. Booth is too important to me. But…I'm afraid I am overcompensating and I don't want to smother him." She looked up finally, and Gunn was alarmed to see tears in her eyes. He grabbed her hands in his large ones and held tight, wanting to solidify his point with touch.

"Temperance. You should know by now that when it comes to Seeley, he likes to be cared for. He may never admit it, and he would never ask for it, but he enjoys the extra attention you give him. Almost as much as he loves giving it to you."

Brennan released a long breath and nodded. "He really does enjoy caring for those he loves. And I want to do that for him. I need him to know that I really do love him, and that it's not a reaction to his returning from the dead again." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "This love I feel for him…it's real; I literally feel it in my chest cavity. What I mean is that metaphorically, my heart responds to his presence and I want to share that feeling with him. But I want him to be able to be his own person, not just half of a couple. Does that make sense? It seems irrational to me."

Gunn took her hand. "No, it's not irrational. You feel the same way about yourself, so it makes sense that you would want to do that for him. You do that often, I've told you that. What makes you more secure in your relationship with Seeley may be a little different than what makes him secure, but your goals are the same so anything you do towards that goal is never wrong because it's done out of love."

Her eyes closed briefly as she smiled and nodded, accepting what Gunn was saying. "Thank you, Richard. I appreciate that. You're a good sounding board, and I hate to say it but you're even better than Angela. By now she would have just made a comment about having more sex with Booth to keep him happy."

Gunn laughed and stood, offering her his hand. "I do love Angela's approach, though. And she means well." Making a decision, Gunn led her out of her office and walked towards the stairs to the lounge area. "Now, let's go and get a cup of coffee and you can return the favor by being my sounding board, okay?"

"Of course. I would be happy to listen. I don't know how much help I'll be, but…"

"You underestimate yourself, Doc. C'mon, let's have a chat."


	4. Chapter 4

How 'bout them Flyers? Whoooo hoooo! Now let's celebrate with a new chapter!

Chapter Four

Brennan walked into the reception area of Booth's office, stopping in her tracks when she saw the door was shut. Music she recognized from his collection at home came softly through the closed door, although the music itself didn't seem soft at all. She looked questioningly at Janie, who smiled softly and invited Brennan to sit down to wait.

"I'd give him a few moments, Dr. Brennan. One of the agents has already been in sucking up for the SSA job and he had a heck of a time getting rid of her." Janie looked amused as she rose. "Would you like some tea while you wait? I just made myself a pot."

"Oh, no thank you Janie. We're supposed to be going to lunch…or, at least I thought we were. Does he remember I was picking him up?" Brennan looked at the door again, confused and unsure.

"He does, dear. I promise. I reminded him, but he knew. Let's just say this agent was _insistent_ that she could do his old job…and was more than happy to do _anything_ to get it."

"Oh. She offered sexual favors?" Brennan was amazed.

"You betcha." Many people thought Brennan was entirely too blunt, but Janie loved her total lack of guile. It was refreshing in the world of law enforcement, where she had spent her whole life and in the world in general, where people almost never said what they meant. "Don't worry, dear. Agent Booth is completely dedicated to you. It's very obvious."

Brennan wasn't worried, but she also knew that Booth wouldn't have necessarily been clear with this female agent…or at least as clear as Brennan herself would have been. Booth had proven time and time again that he was sometimes too nice, especially with women. "I am not worried, Booth has expressed often how much he loves me and only me, and he is a dedicated, honest and loyal man. I don't trust anyone the way I trust Booth."

"And he trusts you the same way, Dr. Brennan. You are a very lucky couple."

"Please, Janie. Call me Temperance. And I know, even though I don't believe in luck." Brennan smiled at Janie's delighted laughter, then tipped her head to the side and listened intently. "Oh my. Are you sure something else didn't happen today, Janie? That's _Darkness on the Edge of Town_ by Bruce Springsteen. He usually only listens to that song when he's having an especially bad day."

"Not that I know of, Temperance. Until Agent Manning showed up he seemed to be in good spirits."

Brennan considered her options. She wanted very badly to find out what was bothering Booth, but she knew her limitations and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to help him in the way he needed. After going back and forth for a moment she decided to do what Booth would do in her position. She stood and walked towards the door.

"Good for you, dear." Janie nodded in approval and turned back to her work.

Brennan decided not to knock on the door before she opened it, turning the knob slowly and quietly pushing it. When she peeked in, she could see Booth sitting sideways at his desk, staring at a picture in his hand. Warmth spread through her chest as she realized it was a photo of her. The gentle smile on his face and the way his finger traced her image in the frame made her breath hitch and a lump form in her throat. Intellectually, she knew that Booth loved her. He showed it every day, in all kinds of small and large ways. She never wanted for anything when he was with her, and she wanted to give that content, satisfied, and complete feeling of being adored back to him at every opportunity. But standing there watching this strong, physically dominant alpha male gaze so longingly at her photo made her feel as if she could never return the kind of love he gave her, not in the same way or at the same level of intensity. Yes, Gunn had reassured her that the things she did for Booth she did out of love, but she was suddenly feeling like it wasn't enough. As her thoughts started to turn even more morose, Booth seemed to sense her presence and looked over to her, a delighted smile crossing his face.

"Bones!" He jumped up and rounded the desk, pulling her into his arms and kissing her senseless. She took in his face, so thrilled and just…happy, and all her misgivings flew out the window.

"I guess you're happy to see me." Brennan returned his smile, unable to resist the charm smile for even a moment.

Looking down, Booth smirked. "Well, that definitely isn't a banana in my pocket."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan pushed him back lightly. "Come on, pervert. Let's go get some lunch. Erik and Gunn are probably waiting already."

"Alright, alright." Booth grabbed his phone from his desk and followed her out the door. "Janie, we're going for lunch. Can we bring anything back for you?"

Pulling out a container, Janie shook her head. "No, thank you Agent Booth. I brought my homemade vegetable soup with me today. Although…if you're going to the Royal Diner, a piece of their apple pie would be lovely."

Giving his assistant a thumbs up and a smile, Booth led Brennan out of the office. "I knew I liked her, Bones."

"Richard, quit jiggling your leg. It will be fine." Erik slapped his knee under the table and threw him a glare.

"I know, I know. I…I talked with Temperance this morning. About Booth." He looked down and swiped at a non-existent crumb on the table.

"What did my favorite genius say?"

"Exactly the same thing you did. Only more squinty." Erik laughed and slapped him on the back.

"I told you. So just calm down. Besides, you have to. They're here." He pointed to the door, watching as Booth held it open for Brennan, and then walked a few steps behind her to the table.

"Hey guys." Booth let Brennan slide into her chair before settling next to her. "Did you order yet? I'm starving."

Brennan fought an eye roll in favor of a lecture. "Booth, you had a huge breakfast and I know Janie got you those muffins you like. So don't exaggerate."

"Muffins? Hey! I thought you said you didn't like muffins." Gunn recalled Booth's claim from earlier during the staff meeting.

"No, I never said I didn't like them. I said that they weren't good bribe material. Big difference." Booth picked up the menu and looked at it intently, as if he didn't already have it memorized.

"So what is good bribe material, Agent Booth? The same thing Agent Manning was offering you earlier?" Brennan couldn't resist prodding Booth about being propositioned earlier, and she also wanted to gauge how he was feeling about it.

"Bones!" The deep blush that crossed his face told her some of what she was wondering. "I can't believe Janie told you. How embarrassing."

"She hinted, I guessed. And why would you feel embarrassed? A beautiful woman offers you sex for a job and _you're_ the one who's embarrassed? That's illogical, Booth."

"What? Manning offered you a little sumptin' sumptin' for the SSA job? That's awesome!" Gunn gave Booth his first genuine smile since he and Brennan had joined them.

"No, Dumbass. It's not _awesome._ She was…well, she was rude. And out of line. I had to put her on leave for a week because of it." Booth became fascinated with the cuff of his shirt sleeve, not looking Brennan in the eye.

"Booth, why would you put her on leave for that? You turned her down, she left…correct?"

"Bones, can we just let it go?"

"No, Booth. We can't. What did she say?"

Booth finally looked up and glared. "Temperance. Let it go."

"No, I will not. Something she said upset you, That's why you were listening to Springsteen earlier when I came to get you."

Gunn piped in. "Darkness?"

"Yes." Brennan confirmed.

"Seeley." He forced Booth to look at him. "Man, you're going to have to tell eventually. Might as well spill it."

Sighing, Booth turned and looked only at Brennan. "Look, Bones. I am telling you this under protest. It's not necessary."

"It's fine, Booth. Whatever she said about you-"

"It was about you, Bones."

Gunn winked at Erik, who smiled back tightly. They had both suspected the problem had something to do with Brennan. And with his short interaction with Agent Stephanie Manning, he knew she wasn't Dr. Temperance Brennan's biggest fan.

"What did she say, Booth? Do I have to beat her up?" She placed a hand on his leg under the table, rubbing up and down to calm him.

"No, I think she'll back off now. But…she was pretty nasty, Bones. I know women are supposed to be more vicious than men but wow….Manning was being a real bitch."

Brennan knew it was bad if Booth resorted to using that word, one he had never heard him use in reference to another woman outside of the occasional case-related comment. "It's fine, Booth. Obviously she wants you have sex with you, so she is probably jealous."

"She heard some things from Sully, Bones."

Brennan's hand stopped on his leg. "What?" Her whispered question was filled with shock. "What could he have possibly shared with her?"

Booth looked over at Gunn and Erik, both of whom looked like they wanted to beat someone. "We can talk about it at home, Bones. Please?"

The curiosity was killing her, but when Brennan looked into Booth's eyes, she saw that he was begging her to let this go in front of their friends. She was helpless when it came to that look he was giving her. And, she allowed, he was probably right. It was not a conversation to be having over lunch with friends. "Alright, Booth. We'll talk later."

He kissed her softly. "Thanks, Bones." He stared into her eyes for another moment or two, and then turned back to their lunch companions. "Okay then. What did you two want to talk to us about?"


	5. Chapter 5

What is with the page break thing, anyway? It's starting to irritate me. J

Chapter Five

Gunn cleared his throat nervously and looked to Erik. Rolling his eyes, Erik took the lead, thinking that it was akin to pulling off a band aid.

"Well, Richard and I have decided to have a commitment ceremony. And we'd love it if you would be Richard's best man, Seeley."

Gunn watched Booth's reaction closely, and couldn't have been more shocked. His face broke into a delighted grin and he reached across the table and slapped Gunn on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you two! That's great, how about that?" Booth smiled at Brennan, then back to Gunn. "And I would be honored to be your best man, Dumbass. Why were you so nervous about asking me? Thought I was too Catholic?"

Gunn had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Nah, don't sweat it. I understand. But you should know me better by now, Dumbass." Booth tried to glare, but couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "This is really good news. I love weddings."

"It's not really a wedding…" Gunn started to protest.

"In the eyes of God, it is." Ignoring Brennan's attempt to interrupt, Booth continued. "Look, all a wedding is supposed to be is two people standing before God, pledging to love each other and stay true forever. And no matter who is doing the pledging, as long as you're happy I want to believe that God is happy for you, too."

Gunn was relieved and more than a little bit shocked. "You, Seeley Booth, are a constant surprise."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Booth grinned and dug into his lunch.

"So, when is the ceremony, Erik?" Brennan picked at her salad as she continued to turn Booth's words about weddings over in her head.

"We're going to try for the end of the month. We're still trying to find somewhere to hold it." Erik shook his head. "You'd think in this day and age…"

"How about the gardens at Hodgins' estate?" Brennan broke in. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and there's plenty of room."

"Oh, we couldn't impose on him or Angela. Besides, they don't even live there anymore, do they?"

"No, they don't, but he keeps a staff there and they do use it to rent out for balls and proms and such. Why couldn't you take advantage of that if it's there? I know Angela would probably love to help you plan everything." Brennan pulled her phone out and handed it to Gunn. "Call Ang. She'll be happy, believe me."

Gunn shook his head again. He knew that he was lucky to have friends like Booth and Brennan, but he had had no idea how far that luck extended. He and Erik were truly blessed. He pressed the number for Angela on Brennan's phone and prepared himself for the excited squeal that was sure to come.

After a very productive but exhausting day, all Booth wanted to do was go home, take off his suit, eat something bad for him and make love to his Bones. But as soon as the door shut behind him, he knew that at least one of those things was not going to happen…at least not anytime soon. Brennan was sitting at the dining room table, tapping her finger in irritation, boxes of Thai food sitting all around her.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Booth loosened his tie and walked into the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"No, thank you. I'll have a glass of wine, though. It's on the counter."

Booth grabbed a glass from the rack below the cabinet and poured some of the wine, grabbing his beer and the bottle with his other hand. He put her wine in front of her, kissed the top of her head, and sat down across from her at the table. They handed cartons back and forth, making up their plates, before digging in. Conversation was at a minimum as they ate, Brennan stealing glances at Booth when she thought he wasn't looking. Finally, she couldn't take anymore.

"So, are you going to tell me now what Agent Manning said to you?" She took a bite of spring roll, waiting patiently.

Booth pushed his half-eaten plate away and sighed. "Bones, do you really want to hear this?"

"I think I deserve to know what Sully has been saying about me."

"Alright then. Let me tell you the whole story, then." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "Manning came in and made it very clear that if I was interested, she could offer me certain _incentives_ if I would give her the SSA job. Of course I told her to get bent, but-"

"Get bent?" Brennan wrinkled her nose in that cute way that made his pants instantly tighter.

"Get lost. Go away. It's just a saying. Anyway, apparently she thinks more of herself than she has any right to, and seemed surprised that I turned her down. Once I explained to her that I was in a monogamous, happy, loving relationship and had no plans nor inclination to cheat, she decided to play the bitch card and began making nasty comments about you. All nonsense, of course, but enough to piss me off anyway." He paused to take a long pull on his beer.

"What did she say, specifically?" Brennan felt like a glutton for punishment, but she had to know.

"Uh…you know, that you're cold, too wrapped up in your job, not that attractive…all said out of jealousy, of course. And not a word of it true. I told her that she was over the line and that she really didn't know you if that's what she thought. And she said…" Booth closed his eyes for a moment before going on. "She said that I was wrong, and that what I thought about you was all wrong. When I asked her where she would get that idea, she said she had spoken with one of your ex-boyfriends, and he was quite chatty when he was drinking."

"Sully."

"Yeah. She apparently ran into him at a bar when he was back visiting last year."

"He was back? He never called me."

Booth released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, ridiculously glad that she hadn't met up with Sully and neglected to tell him. "I guess, I don't know when, exactly. Just last year sometime. Anyway, he got really loose-lipped, he was still mad that you wouldn't go with him when he asked, and he had a rough go of it in Jamaica for awhile, so he took it out on you."

"That doesn't sound like Sully. Or at least the Sully I knew." Brennan looked genuinely hurt and confused.

"I know. Sully was always a really good guy. But we all have our limits, Bones. Maybe he reached his."

"Maybe. It makes me sad to know that, though." She shook her head. "In any case, was Manning more specific?"

Booth became even more uncomfortable. "Bones…this isn't necessary, is it?" He took in her resolute posture and sighed again. "Fine. He said that you were…very, um adventurous in bed."

Brennan raised an eyebrow. "What did he mean by 'adventurous'?"

"She said something about a threesome."

"Oh."

Booth wanted to laugh at the look on Brennan's face; she looked ashamed and a little bit amused. "Bones, you know I don't care about that."

"Booth…it isn't true."

"I still don't ca-what?"

Brennan almost laughed at the look on Booth's face. He was genuinely surprised. "Yes, Booth. It's not true. He asked, and I turned him down."

"Ah. Okay."

"You seem surprised."

"I am, actually." Booth stood and moved to pull Brennan to her feet. He held her in his arms for a moment, and then led her to the living room, where they settled on the sofa. "You need to know that it doesn't mean anything, doesn't have anything to do with how I feel about you. I just…you've always talked about how you like sex uninhibited, how it's a biological urge, so something like a threesome seemed pretty tame to me."

"I can accept that. Sully was suggesting a threesome with me and another woman, and I really wasn't interested in that dynamic."

"But had he suggested another man…"

"No, I don't think so. Look, that kind of thing necessitates a certain level of trust between lovers, and while I did trust Sully somewhat, we were nowhere near _that_ kind of commitment. And since I've never actually…" She actually blushed.

"You've _never_ had a threesome, Bones?"

"Have _you,_ Booth?"

"Uh…"

Brennan's jaw dropped as she gaped at him. This was _Booth_. Puritanical, uptight, prudish, 'making love is better than crappy sex' Booth. She watched as the blush crept across his face, and was comforted by the fact that the skittish Booth she found so adorable was still in there, almost embarrassed by the admission. She sighed, knowing the talk to come was going to be uncomfortable for both of them, but was obviously necessary.

"Maybe it's time we had the sexual history talk, Booth."


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will skate the edge of the T rating, but really only for language. No actual smut, just a discussion on smutty things.

Enjoy!

Chapter Six

"What do you mean, sexual history talk? We discussed testing and-"

"No, Booth, I mean…" Brennan turned to sit cross-legged on the sofa, facing Booth who was still sitting forward. "What I mean is what we've done with past lovers. What we like. Fantasies…that kind of thing. Is that okay?"

Booth nodded tightly. He turned slightly as well, resting his arm along the back of the sofa. "I am an open book, Bones."

Brennan laughed slightly. "The reason you were so prudish around me about sex was because we weren't having it, weren't you?"

"Geez, Bones. I thought you already knew that." He smiled and began to relax. He wasn't ashamed of anything he had done in bed (or out of a bed), and he certainly wasn't embarrassed to discuss anything with Bones…considering the fact that he had seen her naked already and had been inside her, he couldn't think of anything that was off limits. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well…" Brennan leaned forward, obviously warming to the discussion. "Tell me about the threesome."

Booth cleared his throat before speaking. "Which one?"

He enjoyed watching her reaction…the slightly open mouth, the dilated pupils…talking about sex really turned her on. This was definitely information he was filing away for future reference.

"You…you've had more than one?" Brennan was flabbergasted, but interested. More than she expected.

"Yes. I went through a, um…I guess the only word for it is 'phase'. I tried quite a few things I hadn't even considered doing, and enjoyed pretty much all of it. I've been having sex for over twenty years, Bones. There's not much I _haven't_ tried. So yes, more than one threesome. Four times, in fact."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes."

"Should I ask?"

"Rebecca. A friend of hers. That was a fun weekend."

"Weekend?" Brennan squeaked. "Wow."

"Yeah. I wouldn't do it again, though. I am a one-woman man now."

Brennan smiled at that. "Well, since I am a one-man woman now, I guess that one is off the table."

"You bet your ass it is."

"And speaking of which…" She looked down at her hands, picking at imaginary lint on her jeans. "Is that something you enjoy? Anal sex?"

"Assuming of course I've even tried it."

"Booth…"

"Okay. Yes, I have tried it. Have you?" Booth was beginning to feel like this conversation was very one-sided.

"Uh, no. That is another act that requires a huge amount of trust between partners, and I just never had that. Until now." She cursed her traitorous blood vessels as the blush crept across her cheeks. "You didn't say, though….did you enjoy it?"

Booth considered his answer. "Honestly, yes. It's a completely different experience than...the usual way. But as you said, it requires a certain amount of trust. And it's really not something I need as a sexual option."

Her response was almost whispered. "So you wouldn't do it again."

He heard something in her voice that made him wonder, so he reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "Is that something you want, Bones?"

She looked up into his eyes. There was nothing there but honesty, curiosity and love. No judgment, no recrimination. She once again thanked Booth's God that He had given her this amazing man. "I think that I would like to try it sometime."

Booth nodded. "Alright. Well, that's a good start." He laughed a bit. "You seem more nervous about this than I am, Bones. We have had sex, you know. We should be able to share anything with each other."

"I know, Booth. But it's a big paradigm shift for me. Usually I am the sexually confident one in this relationship and you make me feel like a…novice, I guess."

"I think we're a lot more alike than you know, Bones. We probably just have different experiences." He thought for a moment, trying to get them back on even ground. He suddenly remembered something she had mentioned during their pony play case. "What about role playing?"

Brennan's eyes lit up. "Oh, I do enjoy that, actually! Nothing elaborate, of course. But…" She looked him up and down for a moment, considering. "You would look very pleasing as a cowboy, Booth."

Chuckling, he leaned forward and kissed her. "If you say so, Bones. But no assless chaps."

Brennan couldn't help it, the picture of Booth with his naked butt hanging out of a pair of chaps made her laugh hysterically. She leaned over and put her head on his chest as her shoulders shook. Booth grinned at her reaction, just happy to see her more comfortable. "Are you making fun of me, Bones?"

She managed to get a hold of herself before she answered. "Yes…I mean, no! I just…I got the most amusing picture in my head, and…" She began giggling again, trying desperately to gain control. "It was really funny."

"Fine, fine…it would probably be funny. And I have to say that the idea of you in a French maid uniform wouldn't be something I would turn down." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned suggestively.

"I actually have something like that, I think. I've never worn it, though." She reached up and ran a finger along his jaw line. "For you, though…I would be happy to."

"Nice." He whispered, leaning down to brush a soft kiss against her lips. "Anything else you'd be willing to try?"

"Well, I think we'd be crazy not to take advantage of the fact that you have handcuffs readily available." Brennan tried to imitate his eyebrow wiggle, making Booth chuckle. "I've also been told that my breasts are the perfect size for…what is it called?" She pushed her breasts together to illustrate what she was asking.

Booth immediately got a graphic image in his head of Brennan's breasts cradling his currently aching hard on and covered her mouth with his. After coming up for air, he shook his head. "That's not something I would need, Bones."

"But what if I enjoy it, Booth? I like watching." Her usual sexually confident self was coming back out with a vengeance and her head was spinning with all kinds of ideas. She adjusted her position so she was resting her back against his chest, leaning against him comfortably. "What about mutual masturbation? Is that something you would like?"

"Only with you." Booth was running his fingertips along her ribcage as they talked. He had been quite sexually adventurous over the years, but this was the first really frank and honest sex talk he'd ever had with a woman he was with. Of course, Bones wasn't like any other woman despite her earlier tentative reaction. It didn't surprise him that she had warmed to the topic rather quickly.

"It sounds like we're both amenable to just about anything, Booth. That's a good thing, right?" Brennan tilted her head slightly so she could see his face.

"It's a very good thing, Bones. It means we trust each other and love each other and _want_ each other. And there's nothing bad about that. As long as we communicate, we can get through anything…even the embarrassing sex talk." He huffed a laugh and nuzzled her neck, reaching for her hand and intertwining their hands. "So are we done talking?"

Brennan smiled predatorily. "Well, at least with _this _kind of talking. Because you know…"

"I know, Bones. You like the dirty talk in the bedroom."

"Mmmhmmm. And the living room, and the kitchen, and the shower…I am happy that you're very skilled at providing the naughty talk, as well."

"You're a bad, bad girl…" Booth pulled her up with him and threw her over his shoulder.

"Booth! Put me down!" She slapped his back and rear end, on the edge between laughing and exasperation.

"No way, Bones! We have too much time to make up for…gotta get to it." Booth stopped suddenly, looking around the room.

"What are you doing?" Brennan tried to pull herself up to look as well. His answer made her entire body feel as if it had caught fire.

"Looking for my handcuffs."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry that I didn't get into too much smutty detail in this chapter…I know some of you were looking forward to a little nastiness from B&B, but I am trying to keep a T rating here. Kind reviewer cheysma2000 suggested that I do an alternate M-rated companion piece to this one, and I have to admit it sounds like a good idea. We'll see how this one goes.

Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews. I appreciate anyone even reading this, let alone taking a moment to share their thoughts. So thanks again.

If I've forgotten to mention it, I just want everyone to know that I loved the season finale of Bones. I know many didn't, and while I respect that I also don't think it's worthy of crawling onto a ledge and threatening to jump. I was told that reading subtext into the show is a waste of time, but think that's total bunk. It's just as important to watch what the writers mean, as well as listening to what they say. To think otherwise is either naïve or sheer hubris. I haven't decided which yet. In any case, I choose to believe that the final scene was incredibly hopeful. I think the relationship moves forward in a positive way next year, I really do. And for God's sake people….quit believing anything Stephen Nathan or Hart Hanson say before you actually *see* it onscreen. You know they love to screw with you. Relax. It will all work out in the end. I have faith.

Chapter Seven

Brennan tried to sneak into the Jeffersonian the next morning without anyone seeing her. She had almost made a clean break for her office when Darryl, the guard next to the platform, welcomed her.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan!" He called from his usual place next to the card reader.

Brennan nodded and waved. "Good morning, Darryl." She practically ran for her door, knowing that Angela's sharp ears would hear her arrival. She made it to her desk and had managed to get her coat off and computer booted up before her best friend made an appearance at her doorway.

"Brennan."

"Angela."

"You're late."

"I am aware of that."

"Any particular reason?" Angela sipped her coffee and regarded Brennan closely.

"Couldn't pry myself off Booth's naked body."

Angela sprayed liquid all over the carpet. "What?"

Brennan squelched a smile. "You asked."

"Temperance Brennan, I am so proud of you." Angela grinned and turned on her heel. "I won't even ask for details. Have a good morning, sweetie."

As Angela walked away, Cam entered the office chuckling. "Good for you, Dr. Brennan. Who knew the direct route would finally get Angela to quit prying?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head. "It's something new Booth suggested I try, of course he wouldn't have wanted me to be _that_ direct, but still…it seems to have been effective."

"It certainly does." Cam handed Brennan a folder. "The reason I'm here is that Gunn faxed over information on a case. He'll be here soon with the body…and before you ask, it was already at a funeral home when he was assigned the case. It's unusual, you'll like it. And also, Director Hacker called me. The Bureau wants to have a reception and ceremony for Booth at the end of the month, to celebrate his promotion and award."

Brennan wrinkled her brow as she flipped through the file. "Booth isn't going to like that at all. He hates having the spotlight on him."

Cam took the chair across from Brennan's desk. "I know, I told Hacker. But he seemed insistent. Apparently Director Mueller thought it would be a good idea, especially since they have been getting interview requests for the both of you, considering your rather eventful press conference." Cam had to grin at Brennan's blush. "It's a good thing, Brennan. People like to hear about brave men and a happy, romantic ending. You two fit that bill perfectly. I don't think the FBI is bending on this."

With a sigh, Brennan nodded. "I'll talk to him."

"If anyone can talk him into it, you can." Cam stood and began to walk out. She stopped at the doorway, and turned back. "Dr. Brennan, I just want you to know that I couldn't be happier for the both of you. Seeley came to me earlier last year about his feelings for you, and I know that he was worried how you would respond…but I saw how you were when we thought he was gone and it broke my heart. I was afraid we were going to lose you as well, no matter how well it looked like you were coping. And when he came back, it was like you did, too. And we had missed you both, so to see you finally quit denying how you felt and try to find some happiness with each other…it means everything. You should be happy together because you both deserve that, you're wonderful people."

Brennan blinked away the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Th-thank you, Cam. I confess that I was struggling for a bit, but when I found out he was alive…" She swallowed thickly, not wanting to relive the horror of losing Booth once again. "Anyway, I appreciate everyone's support. The last few months have been so full of upheaval, and I can't thank you enough for being there for me and everyone. You're the one who held us together, Cam and I don't know what we would have done without you."

Cam was surprised to see Brennan's eyes shining with unshed tears, and shocked that she felt answering wetness in her own. "It's nothing you wouldn't have done for any of us…but you're welcome, Dr. Brennan."

"Temperance, please, Cam."

"You're welcome, Temperance. Just keep making each other happy. That's all any of us want for you both." Cam turned on her heel and walked out, head down as she headed for her own office.

Brennan set the case file down on her desk and leaned back in her chair. Four months ago, she was dating Hacker while Booth was dating Mary and they were both engaging in a furious game of 'Who can compartmentalize more?' that only made them both miserable. Brennan had genuinely liked Mary, which made the whole thing that much more difficult, especially since Booth didn't seem to really care for Hacker. She thought back to the night at the Hoover when Booth had gambled on them and lost, at least temporarily, and winced. What would have happened after if she had followed her heart instead of her head and accepted Booth's romantic overture? Would she have been with him when the tac team stormed the warehouse? Would she have had to watch the building explode, knowing that Booth was inside, and knowing she couldn't help him? Would he have wanted to contact her sooner, knowing that she did return his love, possibly putting himself in even more danger?

And what about that comment Booth made to Gunn about what marriage means to him? He had said that God wanted them to be happy, and that marriage was just the two of them standing before God, pledging to be together for as long as they lived. Brennan already knew that she would never want to be with anyone else for the rest of her life, so why was Booth so resistant to her offer of marriage? Yes, it was true that she still didn't believe in it, but she would marry Booth if it made him happy…and yet, he said he didn't need that. Something in her chest constricted as her thoughts turned darker. Maybe Booth didn't want to marry her because he thought she was still against monogamy. Maybe he didn't believe that she had what it took to maintain their relationship and he was being cautious. He had said time and again that she was not good with interpersonal relationships, although he admitted she had made great strides over the course of their partnership. Was it possible that he thought she would leave him eventually, and he wanted to protect himself from that?

When the telltale sounds of her partner arriving with their new case filtered into her office, Brennan pushed her internal dialogue aside and stood to grab her lab coat. Her personal issues would have to wait while she headed for the platform to do the one thing she was absolutely sure she could do better than anyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Gunn stood off to the side of the exam table on the platform watching Brennan examine the remains he had brought in earlier. They were discovered in a drawer at a local funeral home, only the director had no idea who they belonged to or how they had gotten there. The body was so decomposed the DC police had asked for and were granted joint jurisdiction with the FBI so that they could utilize the services of Dr. Temperance Brennan. In the chain of command, Booth ended up being the one to approve the interagency cooperation…after calling Brennan, of course. Now Gunn sat, fascinated, watching his partner examine each bone, each notch on each bone, each nuance on each notch on each bone…looking for anything to tell her cause of death. The process never failed to impress him.

Four years earlier, Gunn had been sitting at a bar having a few beers with Booth when the subject of Brennan had come up…as always. They had only been partners for a little over a year, but it was clear to Gunn that Booth had something more than _partnerly_ feelings for Brennan. There were little clues in the way Booth talked about her, but the one thing that always stuck out for Gunn was when Booth described what Brennan looked like when she inspected her bones…it had been so reverent and full of awe that Gunn was literally knocked backwards. The only other time he had heard Booth use that tone of voice was when he talked about Parker.

Brennan brought Gunn out of his reverie when she spoke his name. "Richard? I think we can safely say that unless the tox screen comes back with an anomaly, this is not foul play."

Just then, Cam made her presence known. "You're right, Temperance. The tox screen was clean, but the heart was heavily damaged and almost twice the normal size."

"Heart attack?" Gunn asked.

"That is my assessment, yes. Although I still don't know what he was doing in a funeral home storage drawer."

"He used to work there." Angela joined them on the platform with a folder in her hand. "Heath Freeman, 69. Former thirty year employee of Hartford and Sons Funeral Home. Reported missing by his brother six months ago."

"Was he fired from the funeral home?" Gunn asked.

"No. He retired voluntarily about a year ago. According to Mr. Hartford, he liked to sleep in the drawers because it was peaceful."

"He must have come back in the middle of the night, and simply died in his sleep." Brennan added. "It sounds like just bad timing. I wonder why the funeral home never looked in the drawer all these months."

"I asked them, Mr. Hartford said that it was Mr. Freeman's favorite drawer, and they just hadn't had the heart to use it, until they had an influx of bodies and it became necessary. That's when they found him." Angela shook her head. "Poor man, lying there all that time."

Gunn smiled. "I don't know, it sounds to me like he passed peacefully, in a place he loved. We should all be so lucky."

"I agree, Richard." Brennan finished the file Angela handed her and passed it to Gunn. "Would you mind informing the immediate family? I imagine he will be transported back to Hartford and Sons once arrangements are made."

"That sounds about right. Yeah, I'll go talk to his brother. Do you want to come, Doc?"

"No, thank you." Brennan shook her head tightly. "I have things to do here, if you don't mind."

Gunn tapped the railing with the file and turned to leave. "Not at all, Doc. I'll let you know how it goes." And with that he jogged down the steps and walked out of the lab.

"Is something wrong, Bren?" Angela noticed the perfunctory way Brennan was covering the body and putting her equipment away, mind obviously elsewhere.

"Hmmm? Oh, no. I just have a lot on my mind. Working out a new chapter of my next book." She turned on her heel and left the platform, heading for her office with Angela hot on her heels.

"I don't buy it, sweetie. Of all the things you've learned from Booth, you're still a terrible liar." Brennan sighed and sat at her desk, giving her friend a glare of warning.

"This isn't one of those times where talking to you is going to make things better, Ang. Can you just let me work it out myself? Please?" Her eyes were practically pleading with Angela to let it go.

Thinking that she was missing something but willing to give Brennan a chance to work through her own problems, Angela acquiesced. "Alright. I can respect that. But please tell me if there's anything I can do, okay?"

Brennan visibly relaxed. "I will. I promise."

"Great. And with that, I am out of here for the day. I have a commitment ceremony to plan!" She winked, turned on her heel, and walked out.

Brennan leaned back in her chair, brain going a mile a minute. Without trying, her mind went back to the night a few days ago when she and Booth had talked about marriage.

"_Booth! I'm serious!" Brennan tried to push him off her, but he had her pinned tightly between himself and the sofa cushions, running soft kisses up and down her neck. _

"_And so am I, Bones. This making love thing is serious business…now quit stopping me." He continued his path along her neck to her ample cleavage, slowing only long enough to lick sensuously between her breasts before moving to the left one, heading dangerously for the nipple._

"_Seeley Joseph Booth! Will you listen to me for a moment?" She slapped his shoulder._

"_Ooh. Breaking out the middle name, Bones. Must be really serious." Booth sat up, boyish grin plastered to his face as he took in her thoroughly mussed appearance. "Okay. I'm listening. What's on your mind?"_

_Sitting up and taking a breath, Brennan steeled herself for a fight. "We need to talk about this...us."_

"_Oh, we do? Since when?" Booth looked into her eyes and saw nothing but resolve. "Okay. Shoot."_

"_I would like for us to have some paperwork drawn up…legal paperwork." She twisted her hands together. "To legalize out situation."_

"_Legalize…what? I'm confused. What are you trying to say, Bones? You want to get married?"_

"_No!" Her eyes widened. "I mean, that's not what I meant. I just thought we should look into the legalities of the two of us living together…possibly buying a house, having power of attorney and cohabitation agreement drawn up, updating our wills…these things need to be discussed…." She trailed off at the shocked look on Booth's face. "What?"_

_He stood and pulled her to her feet, hugging her close. "I love that you've thought about our future like that, Bones. I really do. It's humbling that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, and that you'd go to all this trouble…it blows me away."_

"_Well, thirty, forty or fifty years is a long time, Booth." She leaned up and kissed his slack jaw. "There's nothing wrong with being prepared. Although…a marriage license is a lot less paperwork."_

_Booth sighed her name. "Bones. I know you don't want to get married. And I only want what you want. Always. And to even think of getting married just because it's less paperwork…that is unacceptable to me. I am perfectly happy just as we are. But yeah, the lawyer thing sounds like a good idea."_

_Nodding, Brennan pulled away. "Good. Now that's settled…you have something you need to finish." She pulled her blouse over her head and walked backwards toward the bedroom, one finger crooked in his direction._

_Pulling off his own shirt, Booth followed happily. "Don't have to tell me twice!"_

Now that she'd had time to think about that conversation, Brennan wondered why Booth hadn't even fought her on the marriage topic. She'd always assumed that when Seeley Booth fell in love for life, he would want marriage above anything else. He had even said as much during that case a few years ago when the bride-to-be had been run over by a car and sandwiched between packing crates. He said he knew he would get married someday. So why wasn't he arguing more for something that he so obviously wanted? Was it her? He had proposed to Rebecca, and although that was mostly because she was pregnant, Brennan knew he would never have asked if he didn't love Rebecca. Was she that adamant on the marriage idea that he didn't even consider asking? Was that making him unhappy? There was nothing she wouldn't do for Booth, she knew that. But marriage? Her head was starting to pound. Deciding to put this on her mental back burner for the time being, she turned to the paperwork in front of her and began cataloguing her findings.


	9. Chapter 9

Before I start this chapter, I just want to remind everyone of an observation David Boreanaz made about Booth in a conference call interview before the 100th episode: _"I don't think one of his main goals is to get married. I think Booth is a pretty simple, blue-collared kind of guy. He loves the simple things in life."_ I am of the opinion that the guy who plays Booth probably knows him better than I do. Hence, Booth's feelings in this chapter.

~B&B~

Chapter Nine

Booth heard the apartment door slam shut as he was stirring the vegetables he was sautéing on the stove. He looked up, expecting to see Brennan enter the kitchen, but instead heard her stomp off towards the bedroom. Worried, he turned the heat off and walked towards the back of the apartment.

"Bones? Everything okay?" He tried to open the door and found it locked. "Bones? What's going on? Why did you lock the door?" He waited a few beats and when she didn't answer, he went back into the living room to grab his coat. When he came back, it was with his lock picking tools, which he used to make quick work of the offending lock.

The door swung open to reveal Brennan sitting on their bed, head in her hands. He crossed the room quickly and crouched in front of her, hands on her knees. "Bones? Sweetheart, what's going on?"

Brennan dropped her hands from her face and looked up. Tears streaked her face and her expression was completely distraught. "Do you love me less than you loved Rebecca?"

Booth was literally rocked back on his heels. "What? Temperance, where is this coming from?"

"You didn't answer the question, Booth."

He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, pressing his forehead against hers. "No. I don't love you less than I did Rebecca."

Brennan nodded against him, finding her courage once that one fear was stilled. "Then why don't you want to marry me?"

"Who says I don't want to marry you?"

"But you…you said…you said we didn't have to get married."

"And I stand by that statement." He stood and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. "Bones, I know you. Better, I think, than anyone ever has. I know how you take your coffee; I know that you're working out a puzzle in your head when you pull on your left ear, and I know that deep down…no matter how famous you get or how many anthropological awards you receive, you're still that scared, lonely little fifteen year old girl who thinks she doesn't deserve to be happy. And I know that you absolutely have no desire to get married. To me or anyone else. And I am completely okay with that."

Brennan looked up from her perch on his lap, eyes wide. "You are? But I thought that you always wanted to get married."

"I always _assumed_ I would get married. I thought I would meet a woman, fall in love, she would want a ring…bada bing, bada boom…white picket fence and 2.5 kids. But in the last six years, I've slowly been realizing that the reality is that I don't _want_ that."

"What do you want?"

Booth shook his head in amazement. "Don't you know, Bones? You. Rational, temperamental, brilliant, beautiful, grouchy, scared, loving, independent, adorable you. Just…" He kissed her softly. "you. And you do not want to get married."

She sighed and burrowed into his chest, relishing his warmth and scent and letting it wrap around her like the most comfortable cocoon. "But what if I wanted to give that to you?"

"I love that you want to, Bones. I do." He reached down and hooked her chin with his finger, pulling her face to his. "But you're not listening. We are on the same page here, Bones. As long as I have you, have your total commitment and total trust and total heart, I don't need to stand in front of God and ask His blessing. He's already blessed me with you, and I don't want for anymore than that. And more importantly, neither do you." He shifted her around and lay back on the bed, pulling her on top of him so she lay flush with his body. "I am a lot of things, Bones. Some I'm not so proud of." He shook off her protest and continued. "But one of the things I am most proud to be is loyal. To my country, to my job, to our friends, to my son…and to you. I've always been yours, Bones. And I always will be. And I know you will be mine always."

"How do you know? How can you be sure?"

In retrospect, his answer seemed so simple. "Because you told me so."

"I did?" Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"You did. You do. Every time you touch me, every time you smile at me, whenever we make love…you promise me that you're mine and I'm yours. I know you appreciate hard evidence and empirical data, but this is something you can't measure. I can only tell you that I just…know." He pushed her hair back off her face and held her gaze.

"You knew, and you know."

"I did and I do."

"Okay."

He pushed up slightly, taking in her smug smile. "Hey…did I win that argument? What is that…two in the six years we've known each other?"

"Don't get used to it." She laughed and rolled off him, lying sideways on the bed, head propped up on her hand. "I just…you don't lie to me, ever. And that means more to me than anything I can measure in the lab…over time you have proven your trustworthiness, and I have absolutely no reason to doubt you now, not about this."

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth."

"So…no wedding."

"Nope. No wedding, just a promise of forever."

"I can live with that. C'mere and lets seal it with a kiss."

"That is acceptable as a contractual substitute."

"And more fun, too."

"Mmmmhmmm…."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Gunn, can I ask you a question?" Angela poked her head around the corner of his cubicle, smiling at the currently glowering FBI agent.

Sighing, Gunn resigned himself to yet another annoying conversation centered around what kind of boutonnieres he and Erik were wearing for the commitment ceremony or whether Booth and David, Erik's best man, were wearing the same color tie as the grooms, or what kind of cocktail they wanted as their signature drink at the reception (a point that made Booth laugh hysterically and suggest Slippery Nipples as the drink of the day)…all details he couldn't have given two craps about.

"Sure, have a seat, Ang. I'm just finishing this report for my pain in the ass boss."

"Yeah, I heard he's a real jackass. Cute, though." Angela hid a grin as Booth came up quietly behind Gunn, file in hand and smile in place.

"You have no idea, Angela. He's a slave driver. If he were the least bit attractive at least I could enjoy the scenery, but seriously….he's really quite the uggo." Gunn looked over his shoulder. "Need something, Boss?"

Booth laughed outright and shook his head. "Nah, I just heard you bitching again and I thought I'd head it off. You really need to change the record." Booth slapped him on the head with the file, leaned over and kissed Angela on the cheek, and sauntered off.

"Yeah, a real jackass." Gunn muttered. "So, what brings you to the Hoover today, Angela my love?"

"I just wondered…why aren't you and Erik getting married?"

"What do you mean, Ang? What is all this planning for? Did I miss something?"

"No…you're having a commitment ceremony, not a wedding. You did know that same sex marriage is legal in the District, didn't you?" She gave him a look that said she already knew the answer to her question.

"Yes, we both know. And we've talked about it." He rubbed a hand over his face, knowing that half-answer wasn't going to satisfy Angela. Not by a long shot.

"Aaaand?" As expected, she prodded him to continue.

He leaned back in his chair, resigned to the fact that this woman was just not going to let it go…something he both loved and hated about her. He picked up a quarter from his desk and began weaving it in and out of his fingers, watching as the coin slid smoothly across his knuckles. He looked up into her eyes, letting the quarter drop onto the desk again. "Angela, I've only been with Erik for six months. Yes, we've known each other for years, but actually being together is a relatively new thing for us. We danced around each other, both having these feelings…but not acting on them. So things are still new, fresh. And I know I do want to be with him forever, but right now this is all I can give. A promise, a public declaration of my love for him…but I am just not ready for that to be legal, even if it is only legal in five other states and one Indian tribe."

To Gunn's complete surprise, Angela didn't argue. She actually started _laughing._ "Good God! You're like the gay version of Booth and Brennan!" She chuckled in amusement, slapping the desktop. "I'm sorry, I'm not making fun." She wiped her eyes, gathering her thoughts. "I understand, I really do. But what I want to know is do you feel like you would get married sometime in the future? A real, legal partnership?"

Gunn nodded. "Sure. I already know that Erik is it for me. But I don't see where there's hurry, especially since its legal here now. I'm just happy with him. That's all I need."

"Then…and I can't believe I'm saying this, why don't you wait?"

"What?" Gunn's eyes widened.

"Yes. Wait. Why put yourself through the hassles of doing this ceremony when you can just enjoy each other for now and when it's right…do it right? I know that it won't mean more, because you're already committed to each other for life, but…"

"I see what you mean, Ang. I do. Maybe…look, Erik and I will talk about it again and I'll let you know. Okay? Just hold off on any plans for now, and we'll see what happens." Gunn stood and grabbed a few files. "Now, I have a meeting with Hacker and Booth, so I need to get going. I'll talk to you later?"

Angela stood and leaned to kiss him. "Definitely. And don't worry; I won't say anything to Erik until you talk. I promise." She patted his arm and walked away, heedless of the eyes of Gunn's fellow agents following her swaying hips as she headed for the elevators.

"That woman is going to be the death of me…" He mumbled as he turned and headed towards Booth's office, a million thoughts flying through his suddenly pounding head.

~B&B~


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is dedicated to the ladies of Team Gormagon. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

"So, what are we doing Booth? Just…walking?" Brennan shot him a look from the passenger seat of the Lexus SUV Booth was recently upgraded to with his promotion.

"Yes, Bones. Fresh air, exercise, companionship…I thought it sounded nice. A stroll around the Mall, just you and me." Booth exited his side of the car and walked to open her door. Of course, Brennan didn't wait and was standing beside the vehicle by the time he reached her.

"Alright. That sounds…nice, actually." She extended her hand, letting him entwine their fingers like he preferred. "Where to?"

They walked away from where they parked on Constitution Ave, headed towards the Vietnam Memorial. Booth swung their arms back and forth, just enjoying the last of the cooler weather in Washington before summer began to set in. Brennan admired the tree line, dotted with cherry trees and maples, oblivious to the occasional stares she was getting from passersby.

"Don't look now, Bones. I think your celebrity status is showing." Booth angled his head in the direction of a group of women standing near the entrance to the memorial, most pointing and smiling at the two of them as they drew close.

"Actually, Booth…I think they're checking _you_ out." Brennan couldn't help but smile at the look on his face as one of the women called his name.

"Oh..wow. Is that…?"

"Seeley Booth! I haven't seen you in forever!" A small, very beautiful blonde woman approached them and gave Booth a one-armed hug, smiling first at Booth then Brennan. "Hi, I'm Lauren. You must be Dr. Brennan. I saw the press conference on television last month. Very romantic."

Brennan took her offered hand and smiled again. "Yes, I am. How do you and Booth know each other?"

Lauren grinned and nudged Booth, who still had yet to say a word. "Oh, Seeley and I dated years ago. Long before I met my husband, had a few kids, became a grown up. All that fun stuff. How have you been, Seel?"

Booth managed to pull out a small smile, trying not to panic at the inquisitive look on Brennan's face. "I've been good. How about you?"

"Oh, same 'ol, same 'ol. The kids are getting big. How's Parker? He must be, what? Nine by now?"

"Almost ten. Makes me feel old." Booth gave the woman the first genuine smile since she had introduced herself to Brennan.

"And yet, you certainly don't look it. A few more laugh lines, not much grey…you aged well, Seeley."

"Thanks. You still look great, Lola."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Brennan. "I had almost forgotten Seeley Booth and his affinity for nicknames. No one else ever called me Lola." She laughed. "Did you get a nickname, Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh yes. I couldn't talk him out of it." Brennan smiled in solidarity at Lauren. "It is one of his less charming personality quirks."

Both women laughed while Booth took his turn rolling his eyes. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Lola."

"You too, Seeley. Nice meeting you, Dr. Brennan. Have a great weekend."

"Thanks. You too." Brennan nodded towards Lauren as she walked off with a wave.

Brennan turned and smirked at Booth. "She seemed nice."

Booth nodded. "She was. Is. A very, very nice woman."

"Mmmhmm." Brennan started walking again, pulling a slightly embarrassed Booth behind her.

They walked along the Vietnam Memorial, pausing reverently to read the names etched in the shining black stone. Booth bowed his head for a moment, crossed himself and then held his hand out to Brennan. "Let's go, Bones. Plenty of ground to cover."

They strolled along for a bit, trying to decide if they wanted to walk through the Constitution Gardens or head around the Reflecting Pool and visit the Korean War Memorial. Finally deciding the latter, they turned and started around the pool towards the Lincoln Memorial. They hadn't gotten a hundred feet when another female voice was calling Booth's name.

"Seeley!" Brennan saw the woman first, another gorgeous woman, this one with long, black hair.

Booth winced and looked skyward, as if he was asking God what he had done to deserve this kind of coincidence twice in one day. "Hey, Bernadette. Nice to see you."

Bernadette wrapped her arms around Booth and hugged him slightly, smiling broadly. "So, gorgeous. I see you're moving up in the world. Congratulations on the promotion and medal."

"Thanks, Bernie. It was…unexpected." Gesturing to Brennan, he smiled. "This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is Bernadette."

"Nice to meet you, Bernadette." Brennan shook the other woman's hand. "You and Booth…?"

"Oh, we dated briefly. _Very_ briefly." Bernadette smiled at Booth. "When was it…about three years ago?"

"Really?" Brennan looked towards Booth's flushed face. "Before or after Cam?"

"After." Booth looked around for a rock to crawl under. Bernie had been one of his more fun and frivolous dating adventures while he was busy trying to get the image of Brennan and Sully together out of his confused head, and he was remembering a drunken bedroom confession he was hoping the other woman had forgotten.

"Oh yes. If I remember correctly, you were dating another FBI agent at the time, ." Bernadette's eyes sparkled. She obviously remembered every word Booth had said that night.

Brennan turned wide eyes to Booth. "You talked about me with other women?"

While Booth floundered for an answer, Bernadette stepped in. "He's been head-over-heels for you since at least back then, Dr. Brennan." She leaned over and pinched Booth's cheek. "I always thought it was kind of cute. And I'm really glad it all worked out." She shook Brennan's hand again and smiled. "It was really nice meeting you, Dr. Brennan. And good seeing you, Seeley. I'm happy for you." And with that, she strolled away.

Brennan shook her head in amazement. "I mean…I knew, because Gunn told me about the casino, but…"

"I'm sorry, Bones." He looked chagrined, red tingeing his cheeks.

"Sorry? For what, Booth? I'm the one who should be sorry. How oblivious was I?" Brennan grabbed his arm and pulled him into a fierce hug. "But your friend was right. It is kind of cute."

Booth kissed the top of her head and pulled her with him, walking towards the Memorial. "Because I am mortally embarrassed right now, I am going to let you call me cute. Okay?" Booth couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom washing over him, even considering how well Brennan took meeting two of his exes in one ten minute period. Hoping the afternoon went smoother, he led her around the corner, towards the Korean War Memorial.

A few hours later, Booth decided they were ready for a break and stopped at an Italian restaurant with an outdoor dining area near the Reagan Building. As they were enjoying each other's company and espressos, Booth heard something that made him begin to wonder if God really did have it out for him.

"_Seeley Booth!_" A woman's voice cried from behind him. Recognizing the voice, he decided not to turn around as he watched Brennan's eyes widen in admiration and she murmured, "Another one?" and bit back a grin.

The woman in question, all long limbs, arms and beautiful brunette hair, stopped in front of their table, eyes flashing. "What's wrong, Seeley? Not happy to see me?"

"Sorry, Sarah. I didn't know it was you. How're you doing?" Booth closed his eyes briefly, waiting for the other shoe to drop. _"Of all the women in his life to show up today…" he thought._

But Sarah did something Booth never expected. She laughed. "Oh, boy. I really did a number on you, didn't I, babe?" She looked to Brennan questioningly. "I assume you're the girlfriend?"

Brennan tipped her head slightly, looking the woman up and down icily. "Yes. And who are you?"

"I'm sorry. Sarah." She shook Brennan's proffered hand. "I just always felt bad about how Seeley and I left things. I like to rile him up a little bit about it when I can."

Booth rubbed his temple thoughtfully. "Yeah, if by 'rile him up' you mean slugging me again, I'll pass thanks."

Sarah laughed, and Brennan was reminded of tinkling bells with the sound of her voice. It would have been disconcerting were it not for the guileless way Sarah looked at Brennan. "I assume Seeley didn't tell you how he got that scar on his temple?" Brennan shook her head in the negative. "Well, he has this annoying affinity for nicknames…" She grinned at an answering eye roll from Brennan. "And he decided that since Sarah didn't lend itself easily to shortening he would call me 'Sarah Bear'. I repeatedly asked him not to, and he just wouldn't let it go…so I slugged him."

Brennan couldn't help but burst out laughing. Booth glowered at her. "Gee, thanks Bones."

"I'm sorry, Booth…I think I like her."

Sarah shook Brennan's hand again and then leaned over and kissed Booth soundly on the cheek. "You're a lucky man, Seeley Booth. Nice to see you again. Later!" She waved at Brennan and walked off, grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously. This is ridiculous." Booth's head fell forward onto the table, where he proceeded to bang it over and over, much to Brennan's delight.

As they walked back to their car, Brennan was trying her best to put Booth in a better mood. She told a few silly jokes she had heard from Parker, and eventually wound up promising some bedroom acrobatics that normally would be reserved for his birthday. By the time they reached DuPont Circle, Booth was smiling and laughing at her corny knock-knock jokes.

"Orange you glad I didn't say 'banana'?" Brennan snorted at her own punch line.

"Oh my God, Bones…that was horrible! You need Parker to update his repertoire."

"Maybe, but at least you're smiling now." Brennan flipped the vanity mirror down to check her lipstick and immediately flipped it right back up. "Uh…Booth. You might want to slow…"

Suddenly, Booth saw red and blue flashing lights in his rearview. "Damn…" He pulled the SUV to the side of the roadway and reached for the registration and insurance card that Brennan had already retrieved from the glove box. "Thanks, babe."

Brennan resisted the urge to chastise him for the infantile nickname, and when the DC police officer who had pulled them over peeked in the window, she was glad she had.

"Seeley Booth? Is that you? You'd think an FBI agent would know he had a brake light out."

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me? Stephanie?" Booth let his forehead hit the steering wheel, not even looking up as he made the introductions. "Bones, Stephanie….Mitch, Temperance. Just kill me now, please." He groaned in frustration.

Brennan waved at the pretty brunette officer. "Hi! You're the fourth ex girlfriend we've run into today!"

Stephanie waved back at Brennan and reached into the car to pat Booth on the back. "It's okay, Seeley. Obviously you've had a bad day so I can let you go with a warning as a professional courtesy." She looked closely at Brennan. "Did he say your name was Temperance? But he called you…what? Bones?"

"Yes. I am a forensic anthropologist. Cute, isn't it?"

Stephanie nodded. "I know who you are, Dr. Brennan. Nice to meet you, by the way. And believe me; I am well aware of the Seeley Booth Nickname Club initiation. Apparently 'Steph' wasn't an original enough of a name for him, so he used my middle name, Michelle, and turned it into Mitch. I didn't mind it after awhile. It's kind of charming."

"Sounds familiar." Brennan nodded.

Booth lifted his head finally and looked to the officer slash ex-girlfriend. "Thanks, Mitch. Can we go now? Please?"

Taking pity on him, Stephanie waved him off. "Okay, Seeley. Take care. No ticket this time. But get the brake light fixed soon, okay?"

"I promise." Booth nodded his thanks and waited until she was safely back in her car before moving back out into traffic.

"So Booth…when was that one?" Brennan turned towards the window to hide her grin.

Booth gripped the wheel tighter to avoid losing his temper over something that was hardly her fault. "Uh…after Bernie. Met her at a seminar."

"Okay." She looked back at him. "You okay, Booth? Really? Because we are supposed to be heading to Founding Fathers for drinks with the team."

"Thank God, alcohol! Yeah, I'm fine…or I will be after a couple of scotches." He hit the accelerator and began weaving out of the late afternoon DC traffic, desperate to get across town as fast as possible.

When they finally reached the bar, Booth practically ran over Brennan to get inside and order their drinks. Brennan strolled casually behind him, enjoying the scenery and holding back her amusement. Booth went straight to the bartender, and Brennan headed for the table the team was holding for everyone. So far, the only person there was Cam.

_Cam._

Brennan's inner evil flared brightly, silently upping Booth's ex-girlfriend count for the day to five. "Hey Cam."

"Hi Temperance. How was your day at the Mall?"

"Enlightening. Can I ask you a question, Cam?"

Booth came back to the table to find Brennan and Cam laughing hysterically. Brennan grinned at him as he set her wine glass in front of her. "Thanks, Booth. BamBam here was just telling me about your first date back in your New York days."

"Camille!" Booth's entire face flared red, and he deliberately set himself in between the two women, wedging them apart. "Enough of this already! Good Lord!"

Brennan leaned over and kissed him gently. "Booth, listen. I have no problem with the fact that you have a sexual history. It makes you who you are, and I love who you are. Besides, Cam tells me that she taught you that one move…"

"Bones!"

Booth drained his glass as he fought the urge to crawl under the table as his ex girlfriend and the love of his life shared another bout of giggles at his expense.

He waved his glass at the bartender. "I'm gonna need the whole bottle, man."


	12. Chapter 12

I need to give Smurfs a quick verbal high five for the song that Booth and Sweets sing. Thanks!

Chapter Twelve

"Sweetie, this is vaguely disturbing." Angela said through laughter as Booth and Sweets took the stage to sing karaoke. "I think your man has had way too much to drink."

Brennan stood to better take in the show as the opening strains of "Born to Run" began filtering through the speakers around the stage. "I have to admit, Booth is more intoxicated than he usually gets, but I find the idea of his letting down some inhibitions and having a good time very comforting. He needs this, Angela." She began clapping with the crowd as Sweets started singing the first lines of the iconic Springsteen anthem.

Booth took over on the chorus as Sweets turned away from the crowd and attempted to shake his ass in time to the music, causing Booth to miss whole sections of the lyrics while bent over, holding his stomach in hysterics.

Brennan sat back down and shook her head at an equally amused Cam. "You know, the societal structure that adheres to the archaic belief that men cannot be close friends like women can has always confused me, but now….seeing this…I can understand the concept."

As the song began to wind down, Cam jumped up and threw a balled-up napkin at Booth. "Seeley! C'mon, big man! Sing 'Mandy'!"

Booth pointed at her and yelled, "Shut up, Bam Bam!" Then he turned and grabbed the songbook as Sweets made his way back to the table.

"So, how did it sound guys?" He sat down and took a sip of his Old Fashioned.

"Uh…nice, Sweets. Very nice." Hodgins jumped up, escaping to the relative safety of the stage, where he joined Booth in searching for a new song to humiliate himself with.

"So Dr. Brennan, I hear you and Booth had a pretty eventful day today." Sweets grinned over his drink, prompting another round of childish sniggering from Cam and Angela.

Brennan shook her head and pointed in mock warning. "Don't mention it to Booth, Sweets! He was…how did you put it, Cam? Freaking out?" At her friend's nod, she continued. "Yes, freaking out. It was very traumatic for him." Angela snorted her margarita across the table as Brennan glared. "Stop it, Ang. No matter how funny _I_ think it was, for Booth it was embarrassing so let's just forget that we ran into almost every single woman Booth ever had-"

"Hi, Temperance! How are you?"

Brennan ignored the hysterical laughter of the trio behind her as she stood. "Hi, Rebecca. I'm good." She smiled at the man behind her. "Hi, Drew."

"We just stopped by for a drink and were lucky enough to catch Seeley's mangling of one of my favorite Springsteen songs. Had a few to drink, has he?" Rebecca looked unendingly amused.

Brennan nodded, unable to fight the wide grin. "Oh, yes. He had a rough day. But he's feeling better now…obviously." She gestured to Booth who, along with Hodgins, was working his way through Led Zeppelin's 'Stairway to Heaven' and making sure no one suggested that either ever quit their day jobs.

"Obviously. Well, it was good to see you again, Temperance. Have fun tonight and tell Seeley we said hi." Rebecca waved as her and Drew made their way through the crowd towards the door.

Turning back to the table, Brennan couldn't hold it anymore. She started laughing, letting her head drop to the table as her shoulders shook in mirth. She lifted her head and grinned brightly at Cam and Angela. "Is…is this the right time to say that it 'sucks to be Booth'?"

Angela and Cam collapsed in giggles. "Well…I think _that_ about covers it." Angela gasped.

Once the women got themselves under control, they turned their attention back to the men standing onstage. Sweets had jumped back up for a rousing version of 'The Boys Are Back' with Booth and Hodgins, then came back to the table to bid everyone goodnight.

"Daisy had dinner with her parents tonight, but she'll be home soon. I'll see everyone tomorrow…thanks for inviting me." He waved one last time at Booth and Hodgins, and disappeared into the crowd.

Cam pointed her beer bottle in the direction of the stage. "Oh boy, they're up to something…"

"I agree. Hodgins looks downright suspicious." Angela agreed.

Brennan craned her neck, trying to get a closer look. "What? I don't see it."

Just then, Hodgins and Booth turned with their backs towards the crowd. With no music whatsoever, they spun together and Hodgins began singing.

"_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips…"_

"Oh Jesus!" Angela gasped. "Nooooo…."

Then Booth took over the vocals.

"_And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips…"_

"Seriously. Someone stop them." Cam couldn't decide whether to cover her eyes or her ears.

Hodgins moved in front of Booth again.

"_You're trying hard not to show it, baby…."_

Then Booth joined in with Hodgins, both singing so loud and off-key half the bar immediately ordered stronger drinks.

"_But baby….baby I know that….you've lost that lovin' feeling, whoa that lovin' feeling…you've lost that lovin' feeling, now it's gone…gone….gone…whoa whoa whoaaaa…."_

Brennan sat in complete rapture, not entirely sure if it was the whiskey sours, the warm atmosphere in the bar, or Booth's undeniable sexual energy…but she was extremely turned on. She stood next to the table, heedless of the strange looks Angela and Cam were giving her, and began to saunter towards the stage. She stopped right in front of where Booth and Hodgins were still belting out their version of a usually beautiful love song, and silently held out her hand to Booth, curling her fingers in invitation.

"What is she doing?" Cam asked.

Both women watched in amusement as Brennan led Booth by their table, smiling in response to Booth's goofy goodbye wave back to them as he was dragged to the door.

"Uh…if I'm not mistaken, I think this song is going to work a hell of a lot better for Booth than it did for Tom Cruise."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Cracking one eye open, Booth was convinced that he was dying. Trying to assimilate himself, a quick look down reminded him that yes, he was naked and in his own bed, and that Bones was sleeping just as naked next to him. He sat up and shook the cobwebs out of his head, then swung his legs out of bed and tried to stand. When his eyes started to water involuntarily, he decided that laying back down was his best option. When his head hit the pillow, he heard a soft snicker next to him.

"You okay, Booth?" Brennan couldn't hide her smirk as he closed his eyes and try to breathe deeply.

"Quit smiling, Bones. I will be, as soon as I get some water and a few aspirin. I'm dehydrated, that's all."

Brennan got out of bed and grabbed Booth's robe from the chair. "I'll go get your aspirin, just relax."

Booth nodded as he tried to remember something from the haze that was the night before. "Hey Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?"

"Did I sing 'I Touch Myself' last night?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh God…" He pulled her pillow over his head and groaned. Brennan's laughter followed her out of the room and down the hallway.

Brennan was back quickly, smile still firmly in place. She handed him the pills and large glass of water, then headed into the bathroom to shower. Once she was done, she pulled his robe back on and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Booth was right where she'd left him, rubbing his temples slowly.

"I had the weirdest dream last night."

Brennan stopped what she was doing, regarding him closely. "What kind of dream?"

Booth heard the trepidation in her voice and was quick to reassure. "Not _that_ kind of dream, Bones. It wasn't about you and me…it was about Sweets."

"You dreamed of Sweets?"

"Don't say it like that, Bones. It was completely innocent. Just…weird." He pulled himself out of bed, not bothering with a robe, and started for the bathroom. "He was married…to a Native American woman. A really tough, outspoken, motorcycle-riding Indian woman."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I told you it was strange…but I kind of liked her. They seemed to fit."

"No more drinking for you, Booth."

"Nope. Never again, Bones." He mock saluted her and closed the bathroom door behind him, never seeing her answering eye roll.

~B&B~

Breakfast was slow and lazy, especially after Booth admitted that he was skipping Mass this week. "I'm sure Father Mike wouldn't appreciate my coming to church hung over." He told her by way of explanation.

"How would he know? You can just admit that you feel awful, Booth. I'm certainly not going to complain about spending more time with you today."

Booth reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Temperance Brennan would rather spend time with me than work. You sure you don't need to work on your new book?"

Brennan shook her head as she sipped her coffee. "No. I finished it a month ago. I have to read through it before I send it to my editor, but it's essentially finished." She regarded him closely, obviously turning an idea over in her head. "Would you…do you think you could read the manuscript for me?"

Booth's answering smile was all she needed. "You know I'd love to."

"Thanks, Booth. You need to be totally objective, though. I really want an honest opinion."

"Of course, Bones. Why wouldn't I? I know how important it is to you."

"I just…this one is the final book in my Kathy and Andy series, and I…" Brennan looked pained as she picked at her breakfast, avoiding eye contact.

Booth pulled her other hand out of her lap and held it tightly. "What is it, Bones? You can tell me anything."

"I need you to read it, without my adding anything. I want your unvarnished opinion, so I'm not going to say anything else. Once you're done, we'll talk about it. Okay?" She looked at their linked hands and then back at him, eyes begging him to understand.

"Alright, baby. I can do that. Just hand it over." Booth grinned and leaned to kiss her on the temple. "I'm just excited to finally read one of your books before anyone else."

"Well, my publisher and my editor have read it…" Brennan began.

"You know what I mean, Bones." He rolled his eyes, smile still in place. "Now, eat up and we can go pick up Parker early, then head to the park."

"Oh, one other thing, Booth…" She rose and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear. "There's a ceremony and reception planned for next week in your honor."

She held on as he fell forward and banged his head on the counter. "Booth, you really have to stop doing that."

"Booones…I don't wanna go to some stuffy ceremony! I hate those things!" Brennan decided that he had never sounded more like Parker than he did at that moment.

"Booth, you have to go. Director Mueller will be there, all the major division heads will be there, and…" Brennan stopped, knowing her next revelation would probably seal the deal but hated to bring it up.

"What? C'mon, Bones. Let's get it all out there. Like ripping off a band-aid." He turned to look at her face, which looked confused.

"Like a band-aid? That sounds painful…oh. The quicker the better. I got it." She nodded. "Okay, then. President Obama will also be there to present you with the Award for Distinguished Federal Civilian Service."

Booth's eyes bugged out of the sockets, shocked beyond speech. "R-really? Bones, that's…"

Brennan kissed his lips softly. "I know, Booth. But you deserve it, and so much more. I've already accepted for both of us, so you're stuck with it now."

Sighing, Booth acquiesced. "Fine. But you'd better wear a really hot dress to make up for it."

"You've got it." She kissed him again and pulled him to his feet. "Now, get dressed and lets go get your son."

"Thanks, Bones. Love you."

"You'd better."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Are you upset about something, Richard?" Erik rubbed at his hair with a towel as he stepped out of the bathroom. "You've been a little off the last couple of days."

Sighing, Gunn removed the weapon he had just holstered in preparation for leaving for work and sat on the bed. "I'm not upset. But we do need to talk." He patted the spot next to him and gestured Erik over.

Erik instinctively knew what the subject of their discussion was going to be. "The commitment ceremony?"

Gunn nodded, organizing his thoughts. "You know same sex marriage is legal in the District. And after speaking with Angela, I think that we should discuss the idea of holding off on the commitment ceremony in favor of an actual, legal wedding."

Erik stared at Gunn in shock, trying to process exactly what he had said and why. "You're just looking for an excuse to hold off on the ceremony, aren't you?"

He had never lied to Erik and he wasn't going to start now. "Maybe."

"Okay." Erik stood and walked to the bathroom again, throwing his towel into the hamper by the door. "I certainly don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

Gunn dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "You're putting words into my mouth, E. I never said I didn't want to commit to you." He looked over at where Erik stood by the doorway, scowling. "What I want to do it wait."

"It's the same thing, as far as I'm concerned."

Gunn shook his head and stood to put a hand on his arm. "Erik. Stop it."

"No, Richard! No!" He shook off Gunn's hand and stomped to the closet to get his clothes. "I have every right to be pissed off and you're not going to use that soothing, perp-pacifying voice you affect every time you think I'm being unreasonable. How else do you expect me to react?"

Gunn watched as Erik grabbed clothes off the hangers, throwing them towards the bed haphazardly. "This is exactly how I expected you to react. You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

Erik stopped mid-stride on the way to the bed, standing with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. "Fine. Talk."

"Ugh. E, I do want to be with you. But I can't talk rationally to you when you're not in the mood to actually hear what I'm saying. This is getting way out of hand." Gunn reached for his weapon again, holstering it and walking towards the bedroom door. "Let's meet for lunch, somewhere public where we can talk like adults. I don't want to argue with you right now."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Just tell me, Gunn."

Uh oh. It was never good when Erik used his last name. "Fine." He threw his hands up in exasperation. "I want to marry you!" Even Gunn was surprised by his admission.

Erik dropped onto the bed, eyes wide. "What?" he whispered.

Gunn crouched down in front of Erik, hands on his knees, eye to eye. "I want to marry you. Legally."

Erik laughed a little, grabbing Gunn's hand. "Down on bended knee, even. What every girl dreams of."

Gunn's head dropped down, laughter causing his shoulders to shake. "God, you're a doofus."

"I know, probably why you love me."

"Among a million other reasons." Gunn looked up, all trace of mirth gone. "So? Will you?"

Erik sighed and pulled Gunn to him, holding him tightly. "You know I will. I would be a fool not to, you're quite a catch." He pulled back and grinned. "I mean, you're no Seeley Booth, but you're pretty great anyway."

Gunn laughed again, leaning up for a sweet, loving kiss. "Well really, who could compete with Booth? I'm just glad you put up with me. I'm a lucky guy."

Erik grinned. "You really, really are."

~B&B~

"Ang? Are you alright?" Hodgins stood outside the bathroom door that adjoined their master bedroom listening to his wife retching on the other side.

Angela spit, then stood to rinse her mouth out and brush her teeth. "Yeah, Jack. C'mon in, babe."

Hodgins opened the door slowly, peeking around the doorframe. "You sure?"

Angela turned and smiled weakly at his reflection in the mirror. "Really. I actually feel better now that I've gotten it out of my system. I think I might even want breakfast."

Jack sighed in relief and rubbed her back absently. "I'm glad to hear that. I just feel like this is my entire fault and there's nothing I can do about it."

Angela turned and took his face in her hands. "Jack Hodgins. We talked about this. It's literally not you, it's me, and if we want to do this, we have to accept certain truths. And one certain truth we're accepting is that the clomiphene I need to ovulate makes me nauseous. I'm okay with that, really. It's a common side effect."

"Doesn't make it any easier, though. I'm sorry, Angie." He pulled her into an embrace.

"I know. But hey…maybe this will do the trick and we can finally combine our exceptional DNA for one cute-as-hell Hodgins heir." She pulled back and grinned before kissing him soundly. "Now go make me some pancakes."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

~B&B~

Booth collapsed on the living room sofa and groaned. "I think I am getting way too damn old to be chasing a nine year old around, Bones. Parker kicked my ass. Seriously, I'm beat."

"Booth, you're pathetic." Brennan sat across from him on the coffee table, kicking his feet off in the process. "And besides, you barely broke a sweat the entire time you and Parker were running around. I seriously doubt you're ready to pack it in yet."

Grinning, Booth had to agree. "Yeah, I think the old man's got a few more miles left in the tank. That kid is a good workout, though."

"He is indeed. I'm exhausted just from watching the two of you. But he really is a wonderful child." Brennan agreed, somewhat wistfully.

Booth looked up at Brennan, seeing again the same look in her eyes that he had been catching on and off all day long. The thought occurred to him that they hadn't broached the idea of her having a child since his tumor, and he wasn't entirely sure now was the right time…but he figured now was as good a time as any, but he tread lightly. "Do you still think about kids, Bones?" He hoped his offhand delivery didn't betray his hopefulness.

Brennan knew this discussion was inevitable, and she had prepared an answer for the moment when Booth finally broached it. However, after watching Booth with Parker all day long, she found that her previous feelings had changed…significantly.

"I do, actually." She forced herself to look him in the eye. "Is that something you think about as well?"

Booth sat forward and reached for her hands. "Look, Bones…I'm perfectly happy with the way things are now. I am. If you decided that you didn't want children, I am more than okay with that. But…"

"But?"

"I can't help feeling like we would be missing out on something amazing if we decided not to have a child together."

Brennan held her face impassive, nodding slowly. Booth felt his stomach clench in anxiety, wondering what was going on in that big brain of hers.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Booth."


	15. Chapter 15

I should tell you that there is a mild smut warning on this one, although it is very, very mild.

Just so's ya know.

Chapter Fifteen

Gunn lay in bed staring at the ceiling contemplating the last six months of his life. If someone had asked him where he expected to be at this time in his life, it certainly wouldn't have been here. He was living in Washington DC, partnered with a scientist, of all people, and preparing to marry a man who had been his best friend for years. The grin that crossed over his face was complete and contentment-filled. He turned his head and looked at Erik's profile, listening as his quiet snores drifted through the otherwise quiet of the night. Reaching a hand out, he absently stroked Erik's outstretched arm, unknowingly waking him.

"Mmmm. What are you doing? I was having a good dream." He turned his head and smiled.

Gunn shifted to face him, sighing. "Sorry, babe. I was just thinking about how much my life has changed…for the better. And since you are the best of all of that better, I just..."

Erik cut him off with a kiss. "Far be it from me to complain about being awakened by that kind of epiphany." He placed a hand on Richard's face. "Come here."

He rolled over, placing his arms on either side of Erik, kissing his neck and running a hand softly down his side, stopping only to look back up into his lover's eyes. "I don't know that I deserve you."

Erik sat up a little and grabbed his head in both hands. "You are a wonderful, loving, honest and caring man. Of course you deserve only the best." Grinning, he kissed Richard passionately, pulling him down on top of his prone body. "Now finish what you started."

Smiles and gentle laughs became moans and pleas as they removed what little clothing they had and began exploring each other's bodies with abandon, sleep momentarily forgotten. Richard settled behind Erik on his side, pulling him close and wrapping an arm around him as his other hand settled between them, joining them together with a sigh. "I love you, you know."

"I know." Erik turned slightly, catching Richard's lips with his. "Me too."

They rocked together slowly, movements synchronized out of familiarity and intimacy born of knowing someone inside and out. Erik's head fell forward into the mattress as the intensity of the moment overtook him and he reached behind him and grabbed Richard tightly, pulling him against his back and holding him in place as they both rode out their peaks together, each crying out the other's name.

~B&B~

"You know you scared the hell out of me last night." Booth revealed as he came out of the steam-filled bathroom, towel riding low on his hips as he searched through his ties for something to wear.

Brennan flipped her head back up from where she was sitting at the vanity drying her hair. "What? About the baby thing?"

"Yes, Bones. The baby thing. I thought for sure you were going to tell me that you were pregnant already." He dropped the towel and walked to the bureau to find a pair of boxers and some socks. Brennan halted her hair care routine for a moment to appreciate the view.

"After a month? I don't think so, Booth. Even the most sensitive woman wouldn't know she was pregnant that soon." She winked and wolf whistled as he walked past her back to the bathroom.

"What did I tell you, Bones? Quit objectifying me. I am a human being with feelings and worth." He flung the towel at her before slamming the door in her laughing face.

"Who knew you, of all people, would have a problem with being ogled? The same man who continually wore a belt buckle that intentionally drew attention to his groin and uses more hair care products than Angela and I put together? Amazing." Brennan bent back over and started to finish drying her hair when the door flew back open.

Booth stood in the doorway, still completely naked. "You're just mean, Bones. I don't spend that much time on my hair."

Brennan snorted and shook her hair out. "Of course you don't, Booth. I was simply engaging in hyperbole." Booth huffed and turned away, giving her a chance to hide her delighted grin.

~B&B~

Booth slammed the report he was reading onto his desk and sighed. He was about to call Agent Burkle's desk and chew him out for the mess he'd made of the Pardini case when his phone buzzed.

"What's up, Janie?"

"Sir, Agent Perotta is here to see you if you have a moment." Janie's voice was tinged with wariness.

Booth sighed again, sure his entire day was going to be an experiment in agony. "Sure Janie, send her in." He didn't ask his assistant to hold his calls as he usually did for a meeting, hoping she would understand why.

His office door opened and Special Agent Peyton Perotta stuck her head through the opening. "Hey, Booth. Thanks for seeing me."

He stood as he waved her in and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "It's no problem, Perotta." He waited until she sat and then retook his seat. "What's on your mind?"

Agent Perotta looked around the office for a moment, taking in Booth's new digs for the first time. "Nice office. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Peyton." Booth regarded her carefully. He wasn't stupid, he knew how Bones felt about Perotta, and so he treaded lightly. "So, what's going on?"

Perotta cleared her throat nervously. "Well…you know that I have been working under Knight in Cyber Crimes for around a year now, right?"

"Sure, sure. Alan's a good guy." Booth frowned. "Are you having a problem there?"

"No! No, not at all. It's just that…I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere in that department, career-wise. I mean, I love my job and I love the FBI. But I feel like I'm stagnating there. I was hoping I could, if you don't mind, put in for a transfer to this department." She chewed her lip anxiously.

Booth was of two minds about Perotta's request. On the one hand, Peyton was a fantastic investigator. She was intelligent, focused and driven and she would be an asset to his department. On the other, more important hand, Bones didn't like Perotta. She really, _really_ didn't. And frankly, an upswing in his total solved rate wasn't worth the loss of conjugal benefits he would experience when Bones found out he brought Perotta in to work in his division.

"Look, Peyton…I need to think about your request for a bit. It's not that we can't use you, because we can. I just want to check and see what we've got and talk to a few people, and then we'll see. Okay?"

"You mean you need to talk to Dr. Brennan." Perotta smiled. "That's fine, Booth. Really. I totally understand."

Booth blanched. He didn't want to lie to the agent, but he also didn't want to discuss Brennan with her, either. "Listen, Peyton…"

"No, Booth. It's really alright. I don't blame Dr. Brennan one bit. But you can assure her that I am engaged to be married and have absolutely no interest in you whatsoever. No offense." She added, grinning.

Booth released a breath and laughed. "I'll be sure to let her know. But you have to know, she just didn't like working with anyone but me. It wasn't like that…"

"Oh yes, it was. And I don't blame her." Perotta stood and regarded Booth closely. "I'm a woman, I can tell when another woman is being territorial about a man. And believe me; Dr. Brennan was _very_ territorial about you."

Booth stood and walked her to the door, wondering why he seemed to be the only one who hadn't seen how Bones felt about him all that time. "Thanks, Peyton. I'll let you know what I decide. Soon. And congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks, Booth. I'll look forward to hearing from you." She walked out through the inner office, oblivious to the stare she was getting from Janie.

Booth raised an eyebrow at his assistant. "Oh, let it go, Janie girl. She's harmless." He chuckled at her surprised look and walked back into his office, shutting the door firmly behind him as Janie sputtered.


	16. Chapter 16

Just a short chapter while I work out where we're going here…enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen

"Good Morning, Agent Gunn! How are you this beautiful day?"

Gunn smiled at Booth's entirely-too-chipper-for-eight-AM assistant and settled against her desk. "Good morning to you, Janie. I am wonderful, how about you? The boss making unreasonable demands on you yet? Want me to kick his ass for you, love?"

Janie grinned, delighted. "Well, there is the whole sexual harassment thing he keeps trying…but it's not really considered harassment if it's reciprocated, so…"

Gunn roared with laughter and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. "You, my dear, are a gem. I'm pretty sure the Bureau doesn't pay you nearly enough to put up with Booth, and you are certainly underpaid for entertainment value alone." He wiped his tearing eyes. "Good Lord, woman. You kill me."

"Is she going on again about how she's always pinching my butt and trying to get me to kiss her?" Booth stood in his doorway, amused smirk firmly planted on his face.

Janie, far from embarrassed, winked at her boss. "Oh, you know you love it. I am irresistible."

"That you are, Janie girl. Now, is this agent bothering you? Did you tell him that in order to get an audience with me he has to bring you muffins? Because I made that requirement clear in the staff meeting."

"Oh, he's not bothering me at all, sir. I find him extremely entertaining." Janie grinned at Gunn as she patted his arm affectionately. "And he never has to bring me muffins to get in to see you. He's on my short list of favorite visitors."

Booth raised an eyebrow at Janie. "You have a list of approved visitors?"

"Of course." Janie pulled out a sheet of paper and began reading. "Agent Gunn here, Dr. Brennan of course, Mrs. Montenegro-Hodgins, Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Sweets and your son, Parker. Everyone else owes me muffins, or at least truffles. I need chocolate to function efficiently."

Booth laughed with Gunn and crossed the reception area to embrace his assistant. "You're the best. You know that?" He looked down at her smiling face, which was slightly colored with a cute blush. "But what about my boss?"

"Little known fact. Director Hacker makes a mean carrot cake, so he knows to bring me some when he shows himself down in the trenches."

Booth shook his head in amazement. "Remind me to buy a nice piece of jewelry for you for your birthday, Janie. And another for Bones for finding you in the first place."

"Oh, you don't need my birthday as an excuse, Agent Booth. Anytime you want to buy me something pretty, you go right ahead and follow that instinct." Janie disentangled herself from Booth's arms and sat back down. "Now, go back in your office with the handsome Agent Gunn here and leave me to my paperwork. You two are too distracting."

Booth hooked his thumbs in his belt and smiled cockily. "See, Dumbass. My innate appeal is not only universal, but crosses all ages and sexual orientations."

Gunn rolled his eyes back at a laughing Janie as he followed Booth into his office. "I wouldn't be so sure about that 'all sexual orientations' thing, Jackass."

~B&B~

Angela tapped on the control pad for the Angelator and sat down in her office chair. On the screen, the opening credits of Buffy the Vampire Slayer were rolling as she opened her lunch. She was so engrossed in the movie on the screen that she failed to notice the visitor standing in her doorway and jumped in surprise when he spoke.

"Am I interrupting lunch, Ang?"

"Erik!" She stood and moved to embrace him closely. "What's up? Want some Vietnamese?" She gestured to her lunch on the desk.

Smiling, Erik shook his head and took the chair opposite her. "No, thanks. I have a lunch meeting with a firm I am looking to join. I just had some time to kill beforehand and thought I would share the good news with you before anyone else…mostly because I think you might have had something to do with it."

Angela's brow furrowed in confusion. "What good news? What did I do?"

"Richard and I are getting married. Legally."

"Oh, Erik!" She clapped her hands happily. "That's fantastic! I'm so glad you guys talked." She stopped smiling. "You guys _did_ talk, right?"

Nodding, he reached over her desk and snatched a popiah, dipping it in peanut sauce before taking a hearty bite. "In fact, Richard asked me to marry him."

Biting off a comment referencing her talk with Gunn, Angela stood and grabbed Erik in another embrace. "I really am so happy for both of you. No one deserves happiness more."

"Thanks, Ang. And now you know you have a wedding to plan, and not just a simple one either. I'm only getting married once and I want it to be huge."

Angela grinned delightedly and sat back down at her desk, scooping up bun cha on her fork. "You have definitely come to the right place for that, Erik. It's going to be epic!"


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, everyone. Hang on…

Chapter Seventeen

After Erik bid Angela goodbye and headed out for his lunch meeting, she left her office and went in search of her husband on the forensic platform. She found him, as usual, huddled over a microscope presumably inspecting particulates from the body Brennan and Gunn had brought in a few hours before.

"Hey, Hodgie. Did you eat?" She suppressed a giggle as he jumped in surprise at her voice.

"Geez, Ang. Scare the hell out of me, why don't you? I think I put my eye out." Hodgins grumbled good naturedly as he rubbed his face. "And yes, the Bun thit nuong you got me hit the spot. I might not even have to eat dinner, I'm so full."

"Well, you know what they say about eating Vietnamese?" Angela ran her hand through his short curls and smiled. "You'll be hungry in a few hours."

"That's Chinese, babe. Chinese." Hodgins turned in his chair and pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes and saw something familiar…and sneaky. "What are you up to, Angela?"

Her eyes widened even as she laughed. "You really have been hanging around me way too much. I am not up to anything, but I am going to head over to the Hoover to give Booth his daily dose of sexual harassment and talk to Gunn about his and Erik's wedding."

"Wedding?" Hodgins grinned. "They're going the whole nine yards, then?"

"Yep. Gunn asked Erik to marry him."

"That's fantastic!" He stood and pulled Angela into his arms. "Good for them. I highly recommend marriage for pretty much everyone."

"Pretty much?"

"Well, not Booth and Dr. B. They're happier as is. You know that." Hodgins shrugged. "But us? We were born to be married, baby." He kissed her lightly and swatted her ass playfully. "Now go…embarrass Booth and congratulate Gunn for me. Call me when you're done and we can meet somewhere for dinner."

"You've got it. I love you." Angela waved as she walked off the platform.

"Love you too, babe." He watched her exit the lab, then turned back to his work, humming to himself happily.

~B&B~

"Seriously, Richard. This entire pile of reports has to be resubmitted. They're all a goddamn mess!" Booth threw the papers down in disgust. Leaning back in his desk chair, he stared at the ceiling morosely. "Sometimes I wonder…"

Gunn shook his head. "I know, you wonder if you did the right thing taking this job."

Booth rolled his head to the side and regarded his friend closely. "Yeah. And quit riding my wavelength, man. It's freaky."

"Booth, you know you did the right thing. You're not twenty-seven anymore, and there was a very real possibility that your back or your feet were going to give out before your will to soldier on did." Gunn leaned forward on the desk. "Besides-"

Suddenly, a mighty boom shook the entire building, accompanied by screeching metal and breaking glass, as well as immediate screams. Both Gunn and Booth shot up and headed for the door, checking their watches together to mark the time. As they crossed into the outer office, Janie was standing frozen by her desk with her phone in her hand, panic etched deeply on her face. Not missing a beat, Gunn grabbed her empty hand and dragged the terrified woman out into the offices, Booth hot on their heels.

When they finally entered the bullpen, Booth's entire body broke into a cold sweat. The elevator, once directly across from his office, was essentially gone, a smoking hole left in its place. To their left, the entire west side of the floor began to collapse, looking to all of them like upside-down falling dominoes. Booth grabbed the collar of Gunn's shirt and began pulling both him and Janie through the opposite side of the bullpen.

"Run! Move, dammit!" Booth yanked again and raced to the safety of the exit. They got to within a few feet of the emergency staircase when the crashing floor caught up with them, pulling a screaming Janie into the rapidly expanding hole. Gunn used every ounce of his strength and jerked, hearing a pop as Janie's shoulder dislocated, but managed to get her into his arms before throwing her over his shoulder and running behind Booth to the exit door. As they reached the door, they were shocked to see nothing but falling debris on the other side of the small window. They turned and ran along the wall, trying to skirt the edges of the hole the floor had become. They headed for what was left of the elevator, hoping to find another way out when suddenly, everything stopped. The floor stopped moving, the shaking walls stopped shaking and the crashing stopped ringing in their ears.

"Shh." Booth held up a hand and listened carefully. "We need to be careful. I don't know what will set off a collapse."

Gunn nodded, and then whispered to the woman still riding his shoulder. "You still with me, Janie girl?"

"Yes." She whispered back. "I'm fine, dear." Gunn almost laughed at how preternaturally calm she sounded.

After another five minutes of complete silence, Booth nodded to Gunn, who set Janie on shaky feet. Booth immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a light hug. "You sure you're alright, Janie?"

Giving him a watery smile, she nodded. "As alright as I can be, Agent Booth. Was it-did someone bomb us?" The look she gave Booth made him wonder if she even wanted to know the answer to her own question.

Booth expelled a breath and looked around at what was left of their floor and bullpen. Only the outside of the floor remained, and all the desks and cubicles more than likely down on another floor below them, along with Booth's agents. His hands shook and his eyes burned as he thought of all the good men and women who were either very badly injured or dead, and tried to organize his thoughts. He looked at Gunn, who was trying to get closer to the opening to check for anyone they could help. "Gunn, step back. We don't know how much weight the rest of the floor can take and we won't be able to help anyone if we're down there with them."

Gunn stepped back immediately. "Yeah. Right." He looked around one more time before looking Booth directly in the eye.

"Booth…what the f*ck happened?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Brennan sat at her desk proofreading her final report on the body found at the funeral home, trying to keep her mind from wandering. She had given Booth her newest manuscript to read, and although he hadn't started it as of yet, she was anxious to hear his opinion. Hopefully he would understand why she took the characters in the direction she did and be supportive. Shaking her head at herself, she wiped that last doubt from her mind. Brennan knew Booth would be supportive, no matter what. That was one of the biggest things she loved about him.

Forcing herself to relax, she noticed a section of the report, where the toxicology report was entered, was blank. She grabbed the paperwork and headed to Cam's office to have the report corrected. As she entered her boss's office, she didn't see her right away. Walking fully into the office, she finally found Cam, standing in front of her television with her hand over her mouth.

"Cam? Hey, I need-"

Cam turned, wide-eyed. "Temperance! There was a bomb set off in the Hoover building! It's…it-" She was at a loss for words as she gestured to the screen.

Brennan stared at the pictures being shown on the breaking news report. Far from professionally shot, they looked to be amateur cell phone pictures and video taken of the J. Edgar Hoover Building…or what was left of it, anyway. The distinctive visage of the legendary building was almost unrecognizable, and Brennan fought to stay on her feet and keep her lunch down as she looked to Cam. "We need to get down there, Cam. Now."

Nodding in complete agreement, Cam grabbed her bag and followed Brennan out the door, only stopping long enough to grab Brennan's bag as well. As they passed the platform, Cam yelled to Hodgins. "Hodgins, someone bombed the Hoover and its bad! We're heading over there now! Go find Angela and see if she's going!"

Hodgins' head jerked up as Cam's quickly yelled words seemed to take forever to process. _Hoover Building….Bomb….Bad….Angela. Angela. _He ignored the clenching in his chest as jumped up and ran after the two women, yelling to the guard as they passed, letting him know to increase security in the museum and lab, just in case. The entire city of Washington DC was going to be on high alert for the immediate future.

~B&B~

Booth and Gunn stepped lightly over the perimeter of what was left of their floor, trying to see if there were any agents below they might be able to help. Booth wasn't sure if he was relieved or horrified to hear nothing but silence from below, but they continued to search visually through the rubble for signs of life. Janie was sitting off to the side, cradling her injured arm and insisting that she was perfectly able to help them until help arrived.

Shaking his head, Gunn chastised her for what seemed to be the hundredth time and told her to stay still. "I hate to play this card, love…but you're injured and we need to you stay where you are. I can't take anyone else getting hurt today, okay?"

Janie finally relented, but surreptitiously peeked over the edge of the hole, trying to help regardless. Booth turned on her and yelled at her to sit back, making the older woman cringe at the desperation and worry in her boss's voice…and causing her to finally listen and lean back against the wall to rest. She watched as Booth and Gunn gingerly skirted the hole, calling out quietly but firmly for survivors and hoping to get a response from anyone. Janie decided to do the only thing she knew to try and help. She bowed her head and began to pray.

"Booth, man…do you hear that?" Gunn held his hand out to stop the other man and tilted his head. "I think…"

"Yeah. It sounds like someone talking…hold on." He leaned forward a bit, straining to hear over the sirens and emergency vehicles stationed outside the building. "Yes. Two voices." He grabbed Gunn's arm and used him for an anchor as he leaned as far as he could without falling into the abyss. "Hey! Is anyone there?" He kept his voice measured, but loud enough to be heard.

"Agent Booth? Is that you?" Booth and Gunn looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"Sweets!" Booth scrambled up to his feet and walked further down the wall, desperate to get closer to his friend. "Sweets, man…are you alright? Who's with you?"

There was a slight pause and a groan, and then: "I think I'm hurt pretty bad, Booth. But Perotta is here, and she might be worse."

"Alright, Sweets. Gunn is here with me, we're going to try to get down to you. Just hang on, okay? Is Perotta conscious?"

There was a slight shifting, then a gasp. "Yeah, she's with me…but just barely. I think she has internal bleeding."

"Okay, kid. Hang on. We'll get to you somehow."

"I'm not going anywhere, Booth." Gunn blanched at how weak the young doctor sounded.

Booth and Gunn looked over to where Janie had been resting against the wall, neither surprised to see she was slowly making her way to them. "Janie, girl! I told you to stay put!" Booth was irritated with his assistant's lack of interest in listening to simple instructions, but since he knew how she felt about helping he couldn't get too angry about it.

"Booth, I am fine. In fact, if one of you would be kind enough to pop my shoulder back in I could even be of some help, I think."

Gunn cringed at the thought of popping her shoulder back in, but Booth stood and gingerly walked to her. "Do you know how to do it?"

Nodding, Janie handed Booth the light sweater she had been wearing over her blouse. "I was a registered nurse for 20 years. Believe me, I will feel better if you can manage to do this."

"Okay. Just tell me what to do."

Janie watched and instructed as Booth fashioned her sweater into a sling-like shape, wrapping it over and around her shoulder. "Now Richard, I know you're not happy about this but I need you to hold me steady while Booth pulls my shoulder back in." She gave the suddenly sick-looking agent a glare. "Richard, suck it up. Come here and hold me like you've always wanted to."

Booth stifled a snort, beyond happy that at least one of them was able to keep it together when all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there and grab hold of Bones for the rest of his life. "C'mon, Dumbass, let's get this lady straightened out."

Gunn walked carefully behind Janie and wrapped his arms around her upper body as she instructed, steeling himself for the yank Booth was about to give. "Alright, Booth. I need you to pull the sling hard, up and to the right once, very hard and very quickly. Don't stop."

Booth swallowed thickly and looked over Janie's head at Gunn, who nodded that he was ready. "Okay, here we go. One…two…three!" Booth pulled as she instructed and the resounding pop accompanied by Janie's cry made Booth's stomach turn over viciously. He dropped the sling and ran his hand over her shoulder, making sure the socket was back in place. "How's that feel, Janie girl?"

"Peachy." Janie took a deep breath and moved her shoulder and arm in a circle. "Much better. I don't think I even have any damage. Good job, Agent Booth." She turned and patted Gunn on the chest. "You too, you big baby. You're sweating more than I was."

Gunn rolled his eyes and kissed Janie on the cheek. "Love you too, you tough old broad."

"Okay, enough of this love-in, we need to get to Sweets and Perotta." Booth stepped around Gunn and inspected the empty elevator shaft. "Gunn, look at this."

Gunn stood beside Booth and looked down the shaft, trying to see where Booth was pointing. "Think you can get to the next floor by shimmying down the shaft guide rails?"

Booth nodded as he pulled on one of the rails. "I hope so. They seem to be pretty solid, but I won't know until my full weight is on them."

"I don't know, Seel. If they don't hold…"

"I know. I go straight down the shaft. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars." The looked at each other in understanding.

"But you have to try anyway."

"Yeah." Booth looked back down the shaft, adrenaline racing through his entire body as he contemplated everything that could go wrong with this idea. "I have to try."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Cam threw her car into drive and peeled out of the Jeffersonian's parking structure, ignoring the waving hands of the security guard trying to stop her. She whipped into traffic, determined to get as close to the Hoover as possible, not heeding a single stop sign or traffic light on the way. Looking up briefly, a sick feeling settled in her stomach when she saw the massive cloud of smoke hovering over DC, heaviest in the general direction of FBI headquarters.

She looked into the rearview mirror to try to slide into the left hand lane and noticed that Hodgins was alone in the backseat. "Hodgins? Where's Angela?"

Brennan turned around in her seat to look behind her, noticing for the first time that there were only three of them in the car. She had been so wrapped up in panic and worry that she never realized Angela wasn't in the car. But when she saw the look on Hodgins' face, she knew instinctively.

"She's at the Hoover, isn't she?" Brennan whispered. Hodgins closed his eyes and nodded tightly.

Cam gasped painfully and pushed harder on the gas pedal. "They're going to be fine. They're all tough. They'll be fine. Just fine."

Brennan and Hodgins both looked bleakly at Cam and prayed to a God neither believed in that she was right.

~B&B~

Outside what was left of the Hoover building, organized chaos reigned. Hundreds of police and fire first responders were gathering equipment, organizing search and rescue teams, and generally trying to keep all unauthorized personnel away from the still-collapsing building. Cam had to park several blocks away from the building, but they ran down the street and reached the blockades in record time. Frantically trying to find someone they knew, they scanned the triage area for their family members. Finding none, Brennan stalked up to one of the DC police and grabbed his arm.

"My boyfriend is in there, along with my partner and best friend! I need to know what is going on!" Her frantic eyes searched behind the police officer even as she asked him for information.

"Could I have your name?" The officer hadn't seen anything this bad since the Pentagon was hit, and he was of the mind that the more information family, friends and co-workers received from credible sources saved a lot of time and headaches later.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The officer recognized the name and nodded. "Please, Dr. Brennan. If you could write down the names of your loved ones, I can check the areas where we have information and find out what I can. Will you be in the family area?"

Brennan nodded tightly, relieved that someone seemed to care in all this chaos. "Yes, my friend's husband and I will be there." Brennan quickly wrote Booth's, Gunn's, Angela's and Sweets' names down on her list, remembering Janie at the last minute and adding her as well. "Please, anything you can tell us would be helpful."

"I'll do my best, Dr. Brennan. Now please, stay in the family area and I will let you know."

"Thank you." She murmured as the officer walked away. Turning towards the roped-off family area, she noticed several reporters who seemed to have recognized her trying to get past the crime scene tape.

"_Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan! Was Agent Booth in the building?"_

"_Dr. Brennan! Any news on your boyfriend? Did he get out?"_

"_Have you heard what caused the explosion?"_

"_Will your team be working on the investigation?"_

"_Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan!"_

The screeching from the intrusive reporters was more than Brennan could take and she practically sprinted back to where her friends waited, and was immediately embraced by strong arms that she recognized immediately.

"Dad." The last of her control slipped and she began to sob against her father's chest.

~B&B~

"Bones is going to kick my ass when she finds out I did this." Booth gave Gunn a mirthless grin as he once again tried to place his weight fully on the guide rails. Still feeling no resistance, he steeled himself and looked to Gunn and Janie one more time. "Listen…"

"No." Gunn waved off whatever parting words Booth was about to say. "No goodbyes. Just get down there in one piece. If you can get down there, I can lower Janie to you and get down myself. Okay?"

"Done. Here we go." Booth set one foot on the track where it met the concrete wall, breathing as evenly as possible to keep steady. With a silent prayer to God, he lifted his other foot off the floor and simultaneously grasped the track and planted his foot firmly. Not wanting to look down but having no choice, Booth took a deep breath and glanced below him. He could see down the elevator shaft, but all that was visible was darkness. He couldn't make out the car, which was probably down at the ground floor, five stories from where they were now. Booth was glad his department's offices faced Pennsylvania Avenue, where the building had seven stories, as opposed to the side facing E Street, which had eleven stories. There were definite advantages to not being the big boss.

Feeling the sting of the metal biting into his hands, a not-unpleasant sensation that served to help him sharpen his focus, Booth began descending the creaking elevator shaft. Because of his extra height, he reached his destination faster than he expected and was able to get a foot hold on the edge of the entrance to the elevator for the floor below within a few moments.

"I'm down, Gunn. I'm alright." He called up.

"Thank God." Janie muttered as she looked down the shaft, crossing herself. "That man is brave, but completely insane."

"You have no idea." Gunn agreed.

Booth stepped lightly down onto the debris-covered floor, trying to take in the devastation in front of him without losing his breakfast. There were overturned desks, collapsed walls and parts of the ceiling everywhere. And that was the best part. Almost everywhere else he looked, Booth saw bodies. Bad enough to be surrounded by all this tragedy, but having known the vast majority of them made Booth want to sink to the floor in dismay. Booth took a deep breath and soldiered on, there were living people to worry about at the moment.

"Sweets? Where are you?" Booth moved slowly over the destroyed floor, making sure each step was stable before taking the next one.

"Over here, Booth." The soft reply came from almost right in front of where Booth now stood. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness in front of him, he saw Sweets lying sideways along a heavy desk, his arm trapped under the edge of the desk. "I can't get out."

Wincing, Booth knelt down and checked Sweets' pulse. "Your pulse is okay, but it could be better. How stuck is your arm?"

Sweets paled noticeably. "I…I think it's…"

Booth got the gist. Gingerly, he leaned over Sweets and looked under the edge of the desk that was still lifted. "Jesus…I'm sorry, Sweets. It's just…"

"It's bad, I know. Is it severed?"

Booth's head jerked up to look the other man in the eye. "It's pretty bad, man. I'm going to need to get Gunn and Janie down here to help me. Janie is a former nurse, she can help."

Sweets nodded. "Did you check Perotta?" He pointed to the other side of the desk.

"Yeah." Booth stood and crossed the floor lightly. "Peyton? Can you hear me?" he called as he circled the desk. "Where are you?"

As soon as he saw the blonde hair, matted with blood, he knew. "Peyton?" Leaning down, he took her pulse. After a few minutes he kneeled by her body and crossed himself, saying a prayer silently.

"Is she gone?" Sweets voice betrayed the fact that he already knew the answer to his question.

Standing, Booth shook his head. "Yeah. She's gone. Now let me get Gunn and Janie down here and we'll get you out of here, Sweets."


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews and the support. I do have to give props to reviewer mik1988mucky for calling me out on how boring the story was getting. They were right. That's why I started this story arc earlier than I had planned. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. I hope you still will after I finish with it. ;)

Chapter Twenty

Brennan was nursing a cup of horrible coffee and a wicked headache, but she refused to sit down and relax on one of the folding chairs the Red Cross workers were offering the friends and family of those caught in the bombing. Hodgins had taken a chair, but was up more than he was down, almost manic with nervous energy. They were eventually joined by Erik, who was contacted by Cam almost as soon as they'd gotten to the Hoover, and Mitchell, Janie's son. Despite their best efforts, no one had been able to contact Daisy to let her know that Sweets was among the unaccounted for.

_Unaccounted for. _Brennan was beginning to despise that designation. While accurate, it just sounded so…_bleak._ Intellectually, she knew that Booth was essentially not accounted for; but the stark reality of the emotional upheaval whenever someone said that phrase had her skating on the edge of a full-blown panic attack. And now she was being subjected to a lecture on proper procedures for following the media blackout the authorities had enacted. The families would not be kept out of the loop, but they were essentially under a gag order, and would remain so until Attorney General Holder made a public statement either that evening or early tomorrow. Brennan fought the urge to roll her eyes as the FBI spokesman continued to, as Booth would undoubtedly say, blow smoke up their asses. She knew they were sugarcoating the grave conditions inside the building, but she was unable to get anyone to be straight with her. Hodgins had made a few calls himself, but the Bureau and the Justice Department were shut down tight when it came to info. The whole situation was heartbreaking and incredibly frustrating all at the same time.

As Brennan stared at the torn and battered visage of the Hoover building in front of her, she could only wonder if she was looking at the final resting place of the love of her life.

~B&B~

Janie turned from where she was examining Sweets' arm and gave Booth a grim look. "I don't want to alarm anyone anymore than I have to, but we need to get Dr. Sweets out of here as soon as we can."

Booth nodded in agreement. "I was afraid of that. Do you think he's going into shock?"

"No, I think we've managed to avoid that." Patting Sweets on the leg, she continued. "Lance here was smart enough to elevate his own legs and keep warm, so if he is in shock it's very mild and non-life threatening. However…"

"What? Just tell me Janie girl."

Looking back at Sweets, she shook her head. "I had to put that tourniquet on his upper arm, and we can't leave it on for very long. It's much too dangerous."

"I think it might be too late to worry about my losing an arm, Janie." Sweets looked resigned to his fate. "I haven't felt anything from the arm in hours."

"It could just be nerve damage. Let's not panic just yet." Janie gave him a reproachful look. "Think positive."

Sweets rolled his eyes. "Then I am _positive_ I am going to lose my arm. And I am surprisingly alright with that. I just want to get the hell out of here."

Booth clapped his hands once. "Alright then. As soon as we get this contraption built to get you down we will do just that, Sweets. We are getting out of here." He looked to where Gunn was working. "You got that sling finished, Dumbass?"

Gunn flipped him off and stood. "Yeah, Jackass. I think we're good to go." Gunn held up his invention, a complicated concoction of various pieces of clothing they had collected from the rubble on the floor, tied together to make a sling designed to hold Sweets upright as they lowered him down the shaft. "This should hold the little guy long enough to get him out without jarring him."

Janie stood and dusted off her hands. "Brilliantly done, Richard. And it was a fantastic idea, Booth. If I had to get trapped in a bombing with anyone, I'm glad it was you two."

Booth gave her his first genuine smile in hours. "Likewise, Janie girl."

~B&B~

"Dr. Brennan!"

Brennan turned towards the person calling her name and saw Daisy Wick trying to get through the crowd next to the designated family area. "Let her through, she's family!" Brennan instructed the police officers guarding the roped-off area.

They lifted the rope and let a frantic Daisy through, trying not to look chagrined as the young woman ran directly to Brennan and grabbed her in a tight embrace. To their surprise, Brennan wrapped her arms around Daisy and hugged her back just as tightly.

Pulling back to look her mentor in the eye, Daisy tried to keep the tears from her voice. "Have we heard anything yet, Dr. Brennan?"

"No, Daisy. I wish I had better news. I'm sorry." Brennan lightly hugged her again and led her to where everyone else was waiting. "Daisy, this is Erik Lawrence, Agent Gunn's fiancée. And this is Mitchell Harrison, Booth's assistant Janie's son. Erik, Mitchell, this is Daisy Wick. Dr. Sweets' fiancée and one of my most promising interns."

Daisy was so upset she failed to notice Brennan's uncharacteristic praise, but she did look closely at Erik after shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Hugh Jackman?"

Erik nodded. "All the time, actually. It's a burden I carry happily."

Hodgins regarded Erik for a moment. "Yeah, she's right. You do look like him. I can't believe I've never noticed it before."

Daisy looked around for a moment. "Uh, where is Angela? I thought she would be…" She broke off when she noticed the looks being exchanged. "Oh no…is she in the building?"

"As far as we know. She was supposed to be here, in any case." Brennan verified. "And now, it's time for me to get another update from the people who are supposed to be in charge here. Excuse me." She exited the area and headed towards the tent where the search and rescue was being coordinated.

~B&B~

Booth looked up at Gunn from where he was situated on the top of the elevator. "One more floor, man. We can do this. Do you want to switch places?"

"Nah, I'm stronger and weigh more than you do. It's better you and Janie try to lower Sweets down from underneath, it's easier on me." Gunn looked to the young doctor, who had passed out after the first trip down the shaft. Gunn wasn't sure if it was from pain or panic, but whichever it was it made it easier to maneuver him down the small space without much trouble, so Gunn was absurdly grateful.

"Alright, then. We're ready when you are, Gunn." Booth held his arms out, ready to catch Sweets if anything happened, and Janie stood next to him, hands out as well. "Let's do this."

Once again they began the painstaking process of lowering Sweets from one floor to another. Gunn held the rope they'd fashioned out of discarded clothing and gripped the top of what was essentially a cradle where Sweets was safely ensconced. He released his hold on the cradle and began slowly moving the rope between his hands, bracing his feet against the opening of the elevator. "Heads up, Seel."

Booth reached up and grabbed Sweets from underneath as Janie cradled his lolling head. Together they managed to get Sweets down to the top of the ruined elevator, laying him down gently. Booth looked up just as Gunn began descending the shaft himself, dropping unceremoniously to stand beside him.

"Damn, Booth. He may look like he weighs a buck twenty soaking wet, but he's heavy as hell." Gunn flexed his hands and crouched down to inspect the escape hatch on the elevator below them. "Think we can pry this open and drop down that way? Might be safer for us, if not Sweets."

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Let's try it and see if we can get it open first."

They looked around for something to jam under the hatch while Janie made Sweets, now awake, as comfortable as possible. "Here." Booth handed Gunn a short piece of metal to pry the lid open. "You jimmy it open and I'll pull. On three."

Gunn nodded and jammed the edge of the metal underneath the hatch. "One…two….three!"

The hatch popped open suddenly, sending Gunn backwards onto his backside. Booth turned and watched, laughing heartily as Gunn shook his head in embarrassment. "Oh man, that was hilarious! Are you alright?"

Gunn stood and rubbed his butt. "Yeah. Just hurt my pride. Go see if we can get in that thing, Jackass."

Booth smiled again and moved to lower his head into the elevator, lying prone on the top. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, his smile slipped off his face abruptly as he realized that there was a body lying on the floor of the elevator. His brain felt as though it had disconnected from the rest of his body as he struggled to comprehend what he was seeing inside the small space. At first his whole being wanted to deny what he was looking at, but his heart knew the truth.

He knew that blouse.


	21. Chapter 21

Here we go. Just remember…a few chapters ago you really loved me. Let's keep going with that feeling.

Chapter Twenty-One

Brennan stood near the front of the blocked-off area that separated the rescue team from the rubble of the Hoover building, trying to use every ounce of pull she had to find out what the hell was going on. She was just about to get into the face of the Justice Department representative who seemed to be in charge when movement at the entrance of the building drew her attention.

_Booth._

She knew that walk anywhere.

A sob escaped her throat in relief and thankfulness as she tried to catalogue every inch of his body, not seeing any obvious injury. In her frantic inspection, she failed to notice what Booth had cradled in his arms as he navigated the mess in front of the building. When her eyes settled on the body he was carefully carrying from the hell behind him, a painful wail ripped from her chest and she ran towards Booth, ignoring the yelling and threats from the emergency personnel who were trying to stop her. Booth heard her yell and they locked eyes, emotions flowing between them in waves. He shook his head at Brennan as she reached him, and she placed one shaking hand on his face even as she looked down at her best friend, cradled in Booth's arms.

"Bones…" Booth's voice was thick with tears. "I didn't…I-" His eyes were wide and shocked.

"I know. I know, Booth." She soothed his face again. "Let's set her down, okay?" Brennan reached for where Booth's hands were wrapped around Angela, and found that she couldn't pry his fingers open. "Booth…honey. You need to let her go. You've brought her back to us, it's okay to set her down. Alright?" She soothed him in a quiet voice that belied the screaming anguish she was feeling.

Booth finally nodded and moved to lay Angela's body down on the stretcher a paramedic had rolled over to them. Realizing that there was nothing medically he could do, the medic stepped back and left them, moving to help his colleagues as they worked on Sweets a few feet away.

Brennan dropped to her knees next to the stretcher, leaning over to smooth the tangled hair back from her friend's bruised forehead. "Oh, Ang…I'm so sorry." A sob broke from her throat as she fought to hold it together. A hand fell on her shoulder, rubbing softly.

"I'm so sorry, Doc." Gunn moved to kneel next to her. "We didn't know she was even in the building, we-" He stopped as he choked up. "We would have done anything to…"

Nodding, Brennan turned to embrace her partner, burying her face in his neck. "I know, Richard." She pulled back and looked at him closely. "But I still need to thank you."

Gunn looked confused. "For what?"

Brennan turned her head, staring directly at a heartbroken Booth. "Bringing _him_ back to me."

~B&B~

Brennan walked slowly towards the family section, trying not to let her face betray her devastation. When she reached the barricade, she watched her friends briefly, taking in these last moments before she had to deliver the news that would rock them all to their cores.

Feeling her eyes on him, Hodgins looked away from his discussion with Max and took in Brennan's face. His stomach clenched painfully as he stepped towards her.

"Dr. B? Did you hear something?" He started to reach out for her hand, sucking in a pained breath when she flinched, breath hitching. "Oh God…Is it Booth?"

Slowly, Brennan shook her head. Suddenly, as if she had actually spoken the words aloud, Hodgins knew. "No."

Nodding imperceptibly, she moved to grab his outstretched hands. He held them up, keeping Brennan from getting any closer. "No. You are not allowed to tell me that. I won't hear it." His voice was measured, but climbing in desperation. "No, Temperance. Angela isn't-" The rest of the group gasped as one, all looking to each other in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." Brennan's voice broke and the tears began anew. "I can't-I mean, I don't…" She reached her hand out again, and this time Hodgins took it, gripping so hard it was almost painful. Brennan relished it, letting the pain focus her. "Please." She pulled him lightly, watching sadly as his eyes glazed over in realization and he made to follow her.

Brennan looked over the rest of their family and indicated that they should all follow as she led Hodgins over to the triage area. When they were in view, Daisy began sobbing as she saw first Angela lying there so still, and then Sweets being worked on near the ambulances. She moved quickly to Sweets' side, at a loss as to whether she should hug him. He held his hand out and took hers tightly, nodding. "I'm okay, Daisy. I'm alright." He teared up as she dropped to her knees and embraced him lightly, sobbing.

Janie walked slowly over to where her son stood, looking lost. They held each other, both shaking in relief and horror at what was happening around them. Erik met Gunn halfway and they embraced tightly, Erik reaching over Gunn to grab Booth's hand and pull him to them. The three stood there for a moment, then separated reluctantly to watch Brennan lead Hodgins to where his wife lay.

For long moments, Jack stood there staring down at Angela's face, thankfully unmarred by serious injury. He brushed a hand along her cheek, muttering something in Italian before sliding his fingers down to lightly touch her wedding ring. He sighed, looking up into the sky. Then before anyone else knew what was happening, Booth was next to Hodgins, catching him deftly before he hit the pavement.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I'm sorry for upsetting so many people with that last chapter, but it needed to be done. And look on the bright side, this is only a fan fic, the "real" Angela is alive and well! **___

Chapter Twenty-Two

Booth walked softly down the hallway from the bedroom, rubbing his hand over his drawn face and sighing heavily. He hadn't slept in almost 24 hours and it didn't look like he was getting to sleep anytime soon. Brennan was curled up on the couch leaning heavily against her father, while Max sat close to Cam, speaking soothingly to her as she cried. Across the room, Janie talked quietly with Mitchell, who couldn't seem to get close enough to his mother.

"Did you speak with Parker?" Brennan asked as Booth settled down on her other side.

"Yeah. Rebecca made sure he was shielded from the news so he didn't know what was happening."

"Thank goodness. The last thing he needed was more worry for you." Brennan said without accusation.

He nodded tightly. "I know. Poor kid, I don't know how much more he could take."

"This isn't your fault, Booth so stop that." Max's quiet admonition made fresh tears prick Booth's eyes. "You saved your friends. You are, and always will be, a hero. And your son knows that. So let this irrational guilt go and let's all try and get through this nightmare. Alright, son?"

Booth nodded again. "Thanks, Max." He pulled Brennan towards him and began running his fingers through her hair. "I can't help but want this day to have been just that, a nightmare. I want to wake up and find that Ang is still with us, brightening ever single life she touches, I want to go into work and see Perotta sitting at her desk, and I even want Hacker to stroll in and say something goofy so I can roll my eyes behind his back. I just…I'm tired, Bones."

Brennan pulled him into a tight embrace. "I know, Booth. I know."

They all sat in contemplative silence for a bit before Cam broke the quiet. "Did Jack call Billy?"

"Yeah. It wasn't a good phone call. I offered to call for him, but Hodgins insisted it was his responsibility."

"Is he sleeping now?" Brennan asked.

"Uh huh. Whatever Cam gave him knocked him out. It's a blessing, I guess." Booth shook his head. "I don't know how he's going to get through this." He looked down at Brennan. "If anything happened to you, I-" His voice caught and he shook the thought out of his head.

"I love you." Brennan whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Me too, Bones. Me too." Booth ran his fingers through her hair again just as his cell rang. He looked at the display and grimaced. "Gunn. They're still at the hospital waiting on word about Sweets."

They all listened intently as Booth spoke with his friend. By the look on his face, the news wasn't good, but it wasn't all bad. He thanked Gunn and snapped his phone shut. "Sweets is out of surgery. He's going to be okay."

"Thank God." Janie whispered. "He's a tough kid. What about…"

"He lost the arm."

"Oh."

Cam stood and picked up her purse nervously. "I need to get home to Michelle. I was just waiting for news on Sweets, but I have to go." She looked at everyone for a moment. "Seeley, Janie…I'm so glad you're both okay. I don't think I could have taken it if…this is already bad enough."

Booth stood and pulled Cam into a hug. "Thanks for being there for everyone, Cam. If you need one of us, please call. Okay?" He pulled back and made her look him in the eye.

"I promise." She nodded at everyone and walked to the door. "Let me know when we can get in to see Sweets. I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that, she was gone.

Janie and Mitchell stood next. "We need to get going as well. Please keep us informed about…the arrangements, if you don't mind, Temperance? And I would like to visit Dr. Sweets as well, if no one minds."

"Of course, Janie." Brennan stood and hugged the older woman tightly. "Thank you. I will call you tomorrow."

"Agent Booth." Mitchell took Booth's hand. "Thank you for saving my mother. I can never repay you for this."

Booth smiled slightly. "You're welcome, but honestly, I think she saved us all. Your mom is a tough chick." He crossed to where Janie was standing and took her into his arms. "Thank you, Janie girl. Go home and rest that shoulder, you Amazon, you."

Nodding and trying to stave off more tears, Janie patted him on the shoulder and followed her son out the door.

~B&B~

Later that evening, as Booth and Brennan got ready for bed; they heard the tell-tale sounds of Hodgins moving around the apartment. Booth held up a hand to Brennan and headed out to the living room.

As he entered the room, Booth could see his friend sitting on the sofa, TV remote in his hand and a blank expression on his face. He rounded the edge of the chair and settled down next to Hodgins with a sigh.

"Want a beer?"

Shaking his head, Jack finally turned to look at Booth. "No. Thanks." He turned the remote over in his hands for a few moments, lost in thought. "Do you think I'm selfish for not wanting Billy to take her home to Texas?"

Booth was knocked off-center by the non sequitur, but tried his best to respond. "No, I don't. And I don't think Billy is selfish for wanting to take her back with him. You both love her."

Hodgins sighed and tossed the remote onto the coffee table. "I want her with me."

"I know."

"You would want Temperance with you."

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought. "I would."

"Then you understand. Max would never fight you on something like this."

"No, but that's a different situation. Max lost most of his rights to Bones when he left."

"Yeah. I just want her close, Booth."

"I know, man."

Jack's throat worked as he tried to suppress another bout of tears. "Thank you for getting her out of that hellhole."

"I couldn't leave her there. I love her too, Jack."

"I know. I'll never forget what you did for us, Booth." He stood and nodded. "I think I can sleep now. Goodnight."

"'Night, Hodgins."

Booth watched as his friend shuffled down the hall, going into the guest bedroom and quietly closing the door. He took a moment to do something he usually did for the families of the victims he and Bones found justice for; he tried to put himself in Jack's shoes. But the thought of losing Bones was too painful; he felt it almost immediately in his chest, like a knife was literally twisting in his heart. With a sob, Booth laid his head back on the sofa cushion and cried for his friend. For both of his friends. For all of them.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thanks for sticking with me everyone. I thought we needed a little levity here before things get really hairy. Oh, and Brennan's favorite movie also happens to be mine. Great flick. **__**J**_

Chapter Twenty-Three

Brennan listened as Booth's sobs slowed down, and then eventually stopped. She ached to go to him, wanting to share in his grief, but she knew he needed this time to himself. Booth hated to cry in front of anyone, to show weakness even with her so she waited patiently while he walked through the apartment, shutting off lights and checking the locks again.

When Booth entered the bedroom he made sure he went directly to the en suite bathroom. The last thing he wanted was for Brennan to see that he had been crying, although he was certain she had heard him breaking down in the living room. He was trying to be strong for her and for everyone else, but the burden was crushing him. He quickly washed his face and rebrushed his teeth, checking his reflection in the mirror for any signs of his earlier loss of control.

Brennan tried not to look directly at Booth when he came back into the bedroom, flipped off the overhead light and settled into his side of the bed. She waited until he was still before she rolled over to him and took his hand.

"I need a distraction from my thoughts."

Booth winced. "Bones…I don't think that with Hodgins right next door we should…"

"No! I didn't mean sex, Booth." She sat up, tucking her legs under her and turning to face him. "I want to play our game."

Booth knew that she was trying to get them back to a little normalcy with her request, and he couldn't have loved her more than he did at that moment. "Okay, Bones. You think your movie pop culture studying has been working?" He grinned at her.

"You know it." She felt the pain and stress ebb a bit from the constant for the first time in almost 24 hours. She squeezed his hand and nudged his side with her knee. "Hit me."

Booth tapped his chin in contemplation. "Alright, how about a fairly easy one to start? 'Where does he get those wonderful toys?'"

"Hmm. Batman? That man with the painted face!" Brennan bounced on the bed, excited to have guessed the first movie quote Booth threw at her.

"The Joker, Bones. And yes…very good. Ready for another one?"

"Of course."

"We're gonna need a bigger boat."

"Oh! The shark movie…the one with the illogically vicious great white! Um…Jaws!"

"Excellent, Bones." Booth chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Remember, though…suspension of disbelief."

"Right. Give me another!"

"This crowd has gone deadly silent, a Cinderella story outta nowhere. Former greenskeeper and now about to become the Masters champion"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "That's Caddyshack. I still don't get the appeal of that movie."

"Oh, come on, Bones! It's a classic! And it's hilarious, too. Ask anyone!"

"I seriously doubt that everyone thinks that ridiculous movie is funny, Booth."

"Fine. Want another one?"

"Please."

"And I guess that was your accomplice in the wood chipper?"

"Oh, Fargo! Now that is a funny movie!"

It was Booth's turn to roll his eyes. "It's not that funny, Bones. Quirky, not funny."

"I think quirky is funny, Booth. Now c'mon…give me a hard one."

Booth closed his eyes briefly, partially to help him think, but mostly to wipe the dirty thoughts out of his mind that Brennan's innuendo-laden goading had brought on. When he finally opened his eyes, her expectant face, clean and shiny and free of makeup, looked so beautiful to him in that moment that a quote from one of her favorite movies popped into his head as if inspired.

"In the final analysis, it doesn't matter a damn what we think. The only thing that matters is what they feel, and how much they feel, for each other. And if it's half of what we felt…that's everything."

Brennan blinked back the sudden tears that pricked her eyes. "Oh, Booth." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner. I love that movie."

"I know you do. I just…it seemed appropriate." He palmed her face, rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone.

She moved to lay beside him, rolling into his arms and resting her forehead to his. "Thank you for fighting to come home to me."

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I'll always come home to you, Bones. Always."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Ooh! The Empire Strikes Back!"

A sigh. "Bones…"

~B&B~

The hum of the oxygen and the quiet beeping of the heart monitor were the only noises in the sterile, stark hospital room. Occasionally, a sigh would emanate from the woman in the visitor's chair, but otherwise it was disturbingly quiet. So the slight movement at the door immediately had Daisy on full alert. When she whipped her head around to look, she saw a worried-looking Gunn peeking in the door.

"Agent Gunn, you can come in." She whispered, gesturing towards the second chair beside her. "He's resting comfortably, whatever that means."

Nodding, Gunn took the proffered chair and rubbed a hand across his face. "Has he woken up at all?"

"No. But they don't expect him to until sometime tomorrow. Or, today. I don't know. What day is it?" Daisy's anxious face made Gunn want to pull her into his arms and hug her.

"It's Thursday. Around 3 AM. You should try to get some sleep, Daisy. They put a bed in here for you, didn't they?" Gunn glanced around the room before seeing the cot, already made up with blankets and a pillow. "Go lie down, sweetheart. I'll sit with him."

"No, Agent Gunn. You just escaped from a bombed-out building. If anyone needs to sleep, it's you." Daisy stood and began pulling on his large bicep. "Please. I appreciate your offer, but I wouldn't feel better if you stayed, I would feel worse."

"She's right, Richard." Erik entered the room softly and crossed to Daisy, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm going to stay with Lance. You-" he pointed at Gunn, "go home now. Get some shut eye. And you, Miss Daisy, are going to lie down. I will be here if he wakes and I promise you will be the first person I alert."

Gunn smiled softly. "Best listen to him, Daisy. I find it easier than fighting him and he always wins anyway."

She smiled and hugged Erik tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you all. My parents just left for a cruise and they can't get back anytime soon, and I don't have anyone else…" Her voice caught as Erik rubbed slow circles on her back. "Just…thank you."

"Anything for family, Daisy. You know that. Now go get into something comfortable. Cam said Michelle dropped some clothes off for you. And then get into bed. " He gently pushed her towards the door. "Go."

Daisy picked up the duffle bag next to the bed and headed off into the bathroom to change. She turned once more and looked to Gunn. "Thank you for saving him. I owe you everything." Then she slipped out of the room and shut the door.

Erik looked to Gunn and nodded. "She's right, you know. You, Booth and Janie are heroes."

"Didn't help Ang any." Gunn bowed his head, trying for the ten thousandth time that night to wipe the image of Angela's battered body lying at the bottom of that elevator out of his spinning head.

"Hey." Erik kneeled in front of him. "You heard what the doctor said. It was quick. She probably never knew what happened, and you couldn't have saved her. So stop this. Now."

Gunn abruptly stood. "I have to go. I-you're right, I'm exhausted."

"Richard…" Erik tried to grab his arm before he ran from the room.

"I know, Erik. I know, okay?" Gunn paused by the open door. "I keep telling myself in my head that there is nothing I could have done, but my heart isn't listening. I need time."

"Alright." He walked to the door and kissed him softly. "Okay, Richard. Go home. I'll call if something changes. I love you."

Nodding, Gunn moved into the hallway. "Love you, too."

Erik watched as Gunn ambled slowly down the hall, the weight of the world seemingly on his shoulders. He knew that the man he loved was strong, but he constantly fought against his innate nature to take on everyone's problems as his own and Erik prayed this wasn't the one thing that finally broke him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Brennan moved slowly as she got out of bed, not wanting to wake Booth. He had tossed and turned most of the night and she wanted to make sure he slept a little longer.

Walking into the living room, she could see Hodgins sitting at the counter, sipping a cup of coffee. As she crossed behind him, she lay a hand on his back and patted lightly. "Morning, Jack." She said as she grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee.

"Brennan." Brennan noticed that his eyes looked clearer, although his color was still very pale. "Did you sleep alright?"

Sighing, she sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder. "Not really. You?"

"Hardly at all. And when I did…"

"You had nightmares." Brennan nodded as she sipped her drink. "I know."

"You too?"

"Not last night, no. But…" She stopped for a moment, not sure how much to reveal.

"Booth did, didn't he?" Hodgins turned in his chair, facing her completely.

Brennan angled her body towards him as well. "I don't think I should say."

"It's okay, Bren. I know. That's the kind of man Booth is, always taking everyone else's pain and carrying it for them. Not that you'd know it by looking at him." He shook his head in awe. "I think he compartmentalizes even better than you do."

She looked at him with a shocked expression. "I-oh." Realization dawned on her face. "Oh my."

"Yeah." He turned his empty cup absently on the counter. "Despite what everyone thinks, I do notice the world around me. And Booth…believe it or not, I do notice more of the world around me than just bugs and slime." He stood and went to the coffee pot to refill his cup. "He's a good man, Brennan. You're lucky to-" He set the cup down and clutched the counter, head bowed.

Brennan didn't always trust her initial instincts, but she knew without hesitation what to do at that moment. She stood and took Jack's hand, pulling him into a tight hug. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, sobs shaking his frame as Brennan held him even tighter, stroking his back, whispering words of comfort and letting her tears flow as well.

Booth stood silently in the hallway, back against the wall and head down, hands pulled into tight fists, trying unsuccessfully to get control of his own emotions. He waited until he heard sniffling and the sound of a cup of coffee being poured before he tried to move again.

"Good morning." Booth said as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Booth." Hodgins nodded with his greeting and sat back down next to Brennan.

Booth poured his coffee and then turned to lean against the counter, facing them. "Jack…" He seemed to think about his next words for a moment before continuing. "What do you need to do today? Anything I can help with?"

"Not really, no. I appreciate the offer, though." Hodgins stood again and moved to put his cup in the sink. "I do have a favor to ask, though."

"Anything."

"Would you agree to be a pallbearer?" Hodgins fought to keep his face as impassive as possible. Part of the reason he had a hard time sleeping the night before was the manufactured images in his mind of Booth walking out of the ruined Hoover building, carrying his wife's body in his arms. He hadn't been there to see it, but he had heard enough to have a good idea of how it had looked, and it haunted him. Not for himself, but for Booth. When he realized that he needed pallbearers to carry Angela and that Booth would be one of the logical choices, he worried that the task would be hard for Booth to handle. Hodgins watched as Booth closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard causing Jack to quickly rescind his request. He didn't want to put Booth, his friend, in a position that forced him to relive the previous day's horrors.

Booth opened his eyes, "No, it would be an honor." He nodded slightly, clearing his throat. "I would be honored to carry her home."

"Ang would love that idea." Hodgins replied, smiling fully for the first time in twenty-four hours. "I also need to ask Zack, Gunn, Erik, Dusty and Frank. I think six should be enough, don't you?"

"Dusty and Frank?" Brennan asked.

"Billy's band mates. They've been together for over 40 years; they were like uncles to Ang. I know they would want to take care of her, as well."

"That sounds good, Jack." She reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "Do you think the hospital will let Zack out?"

"Yeah. I already called. I'm going there today to tell Zack, he doesn't know yet. Caroline texted me this morning offering any help she could give, so she's greasing the wheels as we speak." Hodgins paused, looking down at his feet for a moment before continuing. "Brennan, I have something to ask you as well."

"Anything, you know that."

"Would you mind giving the eulogy? You are her best friend, and I know you would do a wonderful job." He braced for the expected refusal, surprised when a ghost of a smile crossed Brennan's face.

"I would really like that, Jack." She rose to embrace him. "She would do it for me, and I want everyone to know what a wonderful, caring, loving person our Ang was."

"Thanks, Temperance." He released her and wiped his eyes. "Alright, I need to get a shower and start making arrangements." He moved to leave the kitchen, and then stopped. "Thank you, both of you. I know you're worried about me and I appreciate it more than you'll ever realize. You're putting aside your own grief for me and I'll never forget that. But please…for me and for Angela, take care of each other as well, okay? Please." He smiled softly and headed for the guest room to get ready for the day.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other for a moment before crossing the short distance between them and embracing. "You okay, Bones?" Booth said, not trusting his voice above a whisper.

"No." She rubbed his back slowly, comforting as well as being comforted. "But I will be." She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "We all will."

~B&B~


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Daisy Wick was never given enough credit. At first blush, (and second and third and twenty-third blush) people assumed that Daisy, while intelligent, was flighty and inattentive. To those who really knew her, however, nothing could be further from the truth. She actually had an innate and deeply felt caring for others, a trait she had long ago honed into a sharp, almost empathic ability to know what the other person was thinking and feeling. And right now, she knew that her fiancée was feeling sorry for himself.

"Lance, I just think that I should stay and keep you company, that's all. I'm not trying to smother you with-"

"But you are, Daisy!" Sweets let his head fall back on his pillow in frustration. "All day, everywhere I look, you're there! I haven't had a minute of peace." He watched guiltily as hurt crossed her pretty face, but he dug down deep and steeled himself. "I need some time to myself, Daisy. I have to have it."

Daisy studied his face closely as he once again closed his eyes and huffed in frustration. She knew that look, and she didn't like it. He wanted to wallow, and she had seen it coming for hours now. He never mentioned Angela or Agent Perotta or any of the other co-workers who had perished in the Hoover a day and a half ago. Daisy knew he was feeling inadequate, wondering why he was spared and they were gone. And so far, she had been able to help him sidestep those feelings because she would be damned if she was going to let this kind, good man that she loved with all her heart tear himself up with survivor's guilt. But enough was enough.

"Lancelot…"

"No, Daisy! I need this, don't you see? I need to sit here, and think about the fact that someone as amazing as Angela is gone while I'm still here! I need to think about listening to Peyton gasping her last breaths, asking me to tell Michael that she loved him. I don't understand why I'm still here and they're gone and unless you quit pestering me I never will!" His last words were finished on a scream of desperate frustration, his eyes closed and his breath heaving in his chest.

"Lance Sweets. You're going to stop this right now!" Sweets' eyes snapped open in shock at her raised voice. "I am so tired of listening to you whine! You're _alive_, Lance! _Alive!_ And no, I don't know why. But no one does, and you certainly don't. And you may _never_ understand! And yes, it's tragic that we've lost Angela. It's horrible. But even Angela would be angry with you right now. She would tell you that you need to suck it up! Deal with the cold, hard fact that you escaped certain death by the grace of…whoever _and_ Agent Booth! You lost your arm, yes. But you could have lost your life! And then our child would have to live their entire life without their father! And how fair is that, Lance? Huh?" She fought the urge to shove him where he lay on the bed and instead closed her own eyes and tried to get a hold of her emotions. It never even registered with her that she had revealed the secret she had been holding in for almost a week until Sweets sucked in a quick breath.

"Daisy?" His voice had dropped to almost a whisper. "Is…does that mean what I think it means?"

Daisy stepped to the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. This isn't how I meant to tell you, but yes…we're having a baby in about seven months."

Sweets kept a firm grip on her hand as he lay back on the pillow, trying to keep his head from spinning as he organized his thoughts. After a few minutes, he'd gathered himself enough to speak and looked Daisy in the eye. "I admit I've been experiencing survivor's guilt. I know it, I recognize it. I just can't help it. I mean, Peyton was going to be married in three weeks. Her and her fiancé, Michael, were so happy. And Angela…" His voice cracked slightly. "Just married, finally, to Hodgins…trying to build a life with him…it seems unfair. It _is_ unfair. And I was having trouble seeing why I was spared. And I'm going to have trouble with that for a long time, Daisy. I hope you know that." At her nod, he continued. "But I do know that I have you to help me. I do. And now…" He looked shyly down at her still-flat abdomen. "Now, besides you I have even more incentive to get myself right. And I will, I promise. But I still need some time. And part of that is some time alone." At her immediate sound of protest, he held her hand tighter. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just…I need to think. And I need to be alone to do that, okay? Please?"

Something in his face and his voice convinced her. "Alright, Lancelot." She leaned down to kiss him lightly. "I'll go get something to eat and call Mom and Dad." She reached up and held his face in her hands for a moment, both looking deeply into the other's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daisy. Thank you." He watched with a small smile as she gathered her purse and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, he flopped back onto the bed and burst into tears.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Two days later, Gunn and Erik stood outside a small, non-denominational chapel talking quietly as mourners filed slowly into the sanctuary. The shock and sadness on their faces was mirrored in everyone they passed, an eclectic group of the best kind of people the world had to offer. A smile ghosted across Erik's face as he thought about how pissed off Angela would be, seeing everyone so morose. _'C'mon, people! Laugh! Share a story about something stupid I did with you! Retell a joke I told you that made you double over in laughter….don't be sad, celebrate my life!' _Angela's voice nagged at him as he watched Booth lead Brennan over to the front pew, passing by Billy, who was quietly playing 'The Sky is Crying' on his guitar as he sat facing his daughter's coffin. Erik stood silently, fascinated, as Booth laid a hand on Billy's shoulder and squeezed softly as the legendary rocker looked up into Booth's eyes and nodded. Brennan leaned to kiss Billy, who stopped playing for a moment and grasped Brennan's hand, saying something softly in her ear. Brennan nodded, then moved to embrace Billy, both holding tight for a moment as Booth rubbed soft circles on Brennan's back.

Erik's attention was diverted by the sight of a young man with unkempt hair and wearing an ill-fitting suit entering the sanctuary with what looked to be a guard by his side. He felt Gunn lean into him to whisper in his ear. "That must be Zack." Erik nodded and watched as Zack walked slowly down the aisle towards the casket, stopping a few feet away with a pained look on his face. The guard patted his back and moved to take a seat a few rows back, leaving Zack to pay his respects in peace. Suddenly, the door to the pastor's room opened and Hodgins stepped out, wearing a muted charcoal suit with a loud, multi-colored tie. He crossed immediately to Zack, who embraced him awkwardly at first, then with an almost desperate grip. The two men stood in the middle of the aisle, holding each other for a few moments before Hodgins broke the embrace and led Zack to Angela. They each kept an arm around the other as they stood in front of the coffin, Zack swaying slightly. Hodgins nodded to his friend, and then led him over to the first row where Booth and Brennan stood. Brennan stood and hugged Zack tightly, then released him as Booth placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him softly. Zack nodded at Booth and wiped his nose, then settled next to Brennan on the pew.

Erik turned to tell Gunn that is was time they headed inside when he saw something had drawn Gunn's attention away from the chapel. Daisy moved slowly up towards the ramp to the church, pushing Sweets in a wheelchair. Gunn rushed down to take over for her, grabbing the handles and chauffeuring Sweets up the low rising ramp.

"Lance! I'm glad to see you!" Erik reached over to shake Sweets hand. "But I can't believe they let you out of the hospital so soon."

"They didn't." Daisy huffed, still a little miffed. Sweets gave her a look. "Lance, I understand. I do. But as sad as I am about Angela, I couldn't survive it if something else happened to you!"

"I'm fine, Daisy. We'll go back to the hospital right after, I promise." Sweets looked down at his lap, picking at the fabric of his suit pants. "I just need to be here now. Please let it go."

Gunn and Erik shared a glance but stayed quiet as Daisy ran a hand over Sweets' shoulder and nodded quietly. "I'm sorry, Lance."

"Don't be, Daisy." He looked over his shoulder at Gunn. "Let's get in there." Gunn nodded and began pushing him into the sanctuary.

Inside, Billy had resumed his gentle guitar playing while the pews began to fill rapidly. Brennan turned from where she was listening to Booth speaking quietly to Zack, looking at the mourners filing in as if she were looking from someone specifically. A familiar face brought her out of her reverie and she quickly stood to greet the new arrival.

"Dr. Goodman." She said, reaching to take his hand and nodding to his wife beside him.

Daniel took Brennan into a gentle hug, murmuring softly in her ear. "I am so, so sorry, Temperance." His wife, Elaine, patted her on the back as she passed, taking a seat in the closest pew. He drew back and looked her in the eye. "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, Brennan took his hand and led him to the first pew. "Not now. Someday soon, I hope." As she reached her seat, Booth and Zack, seeing Daniel, both stood and greeted him.

"Dr. Goodman. It's good to see you. I just wish the circumstances were different." Booth said as he grasped the older man's hand.

"Agent Booth, you're looking well." Daniel nodded and turned to Zack. "Dr. Addy. I am pleased to see you were able to be here."

At a loss as to what was appropriate to say, Zack only dipped his head in acknowledgement. Goodman moved down the pew, shaking hands with the few others he knew in attendance, and then looked behind him at where Hodgins stood next to the casket. "If you'll all excuse me? Temperance." Brennan nodded and sank back down into her seat, watching as Daniel moved to embrace Hodgins, speaking softly for a few minutes. He then moved to the front of the casket, head bowed, lips moving softly and quietly as he prayed. He laid one hand on top of the casket for a moment, then turned and sat down next to his wife a few seats back.

Brennan turned to the front and watched with an aching heart as a human tableau of Angela's life passed slowly by her coffin. Former girlfriend Roxy Lyon was one of the few Brennan actually recognized, but all seemed to be just as devastated as those gathered in the designated family area at the front of the sanctuary. Sid slowed long enough to cross himself and knock on the glossy oak with a muttered _'Buona notte, innamorato' _under his breath as he passed. Closing her eyes for a moment, Brennan tried to relax and center all her thoughts on Angela and the eulogy she was about to give for her best friend. She reached over and grabbed Booth's hand, using him as an anchor as she mentally prepared herself for the hardest single thing she would ever have to do.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I have to add a huge thank you to my snarky sister Smurfs...she literally wrote Brennan's eulogy and the idea for Angela's mural was entirely hers. I couldn't have completed this chapter without her. Thank you! **

**Any mistakes are entirely mine.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

As Billy finished the song he was playing, the minister who had officiated at Angela and Hodgins' first abbreviated wedding walked into the sanctuary and moved to embrace Hodgins, then Billy, before taking her place in front of the casket. She stood silently as the stragglers took their seats, then turned and faced Angela for a moment, her head bowed in prayer. When she finally turned, she took in the gathering with a small, heartfelt smile on her face.

"Welcome to the celebration of the life of Angela Montenegro-Hodgins. My name is Sheila, the minister here at this little church, and I am honored to be here to lead you, to comfort you, and to share with you a little of the amazing woman that I've been privileged to know as a friend for almost six years. Her husband, Jack and father, Billy have asked that I read her obituary." Sheila pulled a sheet of paper out of her Bible and once again addressed the congregants.

"Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro-Hodgins was born in the great state of Texas in 1976. She was an instant blessing to her father, Billy and mother, Desiree. When Desiree passed in 1980, Angela was her father's anchor and touchstone. As she grew, she showed a propensity for boundless caring and an immense talent for art. Along her life's path, as Angela looked for and eventually found her purpose, she also managed to connect with what she lovingly referred to as her "family by choice". She discovered both of these miracles at the Jeffersonian Institution, thanks to her best friend Temperance Brennan. So now, with your indulgence, Temperance will share with you the Angela she knew."

Sheila gestured towards Brennan, who looked to Booth with a slightly panicked expression. He knew how she felt about speaking in front of crowds, and this was even harder for her because she wanted it to be perfect. He took her hand tightly and whispered words of encouragement in her ear, kissing her cheek as he helped her to her feet. "You'll do her proud, Bones. Just get up there, take a deep breath, relax, and tell them about our Angela."

"Thanks, Booth." She murmured, squeezing his hand one more time as she crossed the aisle to stand in front of the congregants.

Brennan looked down at the notes she had agonized over for hours, wanting to succinctly express what Angela had meant to her, and suddenly realized that her prepared words wouldn't do because there just weren't enough words to express the immense impact her friend had on her life. She inhaled deeply, sniffling slightly as she gazed out over all the people who had come to say good-bye to Angela and then she locked eyes with Booth. He nodded ever-so-slightly and tenderly placed his hand over his heart.

She cleared her throat and tucked her notes in her pocket, "A lot of beautifully true things will be said about Angela today; yes, she was a free spirit, she loved Jack and her art and her life and all of the people she shared that life with, she was absolutely generous and kind and but to me…she was…she was an anomaly. She was the only person I was ever content with not understanding. I didn't need to understand her because she understood me." She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, holding back tears. When she opened them again, she saw her own 'family by choice' in the pews in front of her and in that moment she realized exactly what Angela had given her, "Angela was my gateway to no longer feeling incomplete. She found a way to get me to confide in her without me realizing it. Before I met her I…I was convinced I was happy in my solitude – I had my work so what else did I need?" Brennan exhaled deeply, "Over time, observing her live her life, I watched her share her successes with those she loved and refusing to regret her failures because she believed that there was always something to learn. All of her experiences we equally important, they made her the…the made her…_her_…and..."

Brennan paused and found her eyes fixed on the abundance of exotic Birds of Paradise resting on the coffin. Nothing conventional for her friend even in the end and that somehow comforted her. She smiled faintly and looked back up at the congregation, "She was more comfortable being herself than any person I'd ever met and I will miss her every day for the rest of my life."

Brennan nodded to the smiling, tear-filled crowd in thanks and made her way back to her seat next to Booth. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed her temple, whispering something encouraging in her ear as Zack took her other hand.

"Well done, Dr. Brennan. Angela would be proud of you, I think."

"Zack's right, Bones. That was perfect." Booth laced his fingers with Brennan's and squeezed lightly. His attention was pulled away when Billy and his band mates moved to stand in front of the casket and began to play a heartfelt, pain-filled rendition of Warren Zevon's 'Keep Me In Your Heart.'. Billy's eyes leaked slow, steady tears as he played one last time for his little girl, and when the song was finished he turned, kissed the shining wood of the casket softly, and took his seat.

Dr. Gordon Wyatt stood from his seat behind Booth and walked to the front of the room. "I was honored to know Ms. Montenegro-Hodgins, both as an enthusiastic confidant and dear friend. We spent many a tea time discussing poetry, art and Shakespeare, and I can say without reservation that my life was blessed and enriched having known her." He took a paper out of his jacket pocket and glanced down. "I was asked to read a specific sonnet that our dear Angela was rather fond of, but in reflection I have decided, with her husband's indulgence, to read another of Shakespeare's works that has, and always will, remind me of her. You may know it as his Sonnet Number Eighteen" Hodgins nodded in his direction, smiling slightly.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."_

Dr. Wyatt moved to embrace Jack as Shelia once again took her place at the front of the congregation and smiled. "If anyone else would like to come forward and share a memory of Angela, you are welcome to." She stood aside as several mourners came forward, standing to the side respectfully as each person took their turn.

"_I met Angela at a swap meet, believe it or not. She tried to fight me for a set of Depression glass bowls, and we ended up having coffee at a little hole-in-the-wall diner and chatting for hours."_

"_When I was employed as head of the lab at the Jeffersonian, I once told Angela that she was the best of us all. That she discerned humanity from a wrecked and ruined human body. But I was imprecise in my assessment of her. Angela discerned humanity in all human life. She saw each and every one of us for whom and what we are, and what we have the potential to become and embraced that truth in us all."_

"_Angela was one of the few people I called when my mother died and she let me cry on the phone and never said a word. It was the single worst day of my life and she made it tolerable. I'll never forget that."_

"_I loved Angela as a friend, as a co-worker and as a member of my family. I always said that she was the only normal person to work in the lab, but she proved to me time and again that while she may have appeared to be what most refer to as normal, she was, in fact, extraordinary…and maybe the squintiest squint of them all. A label I like to think she would have worn as a badge of honor."_

"_Angela once let me paint her after she had been laid up with the flu for several days. Her hair was a mess, her skin was blotchy, and she was miserable. When I asked her why she would welcome having that impression of her forever saved on canvas, she simply said 'Because it's true. We owe it to ourselves and the world to portray the truth, always.' I think she applied that belief to every single thing she did, and that will always be my most precious memory of her."_

One by one, those who had known and loved her moved forward to share their own special memories of Angela. Once the last mourner had returned to their seat, Jack stood and took a moment to gaze around the sanctuary. "I just want to take a mental picture of the people who have gathered together to pay homage to the love of my life." He paused, reflecting. "You have all had a part in making her the woman that she was, and for that I will always be grateful. The memories you've shared and the support you've given will never be forgotten, so although it seems inadequate, I can only say thank you." Jack turned and faced where Angela lay for a moment, lost in his thoughts. When he turned, he was smiling. "So now, before we leave for the private burial, I would like to invite you all to participate in a small tribute to Angie. Across the street is the church youth center, where Ang volunteered a few days a week teaching art. She always said that the far side of the building seemed boring to her, as if it called for something colorful to brighten up the neighborhood. So, in that spirit, I would love for everyone follow me."

Hodgins and Billy headed down the aisle, gesturing to Brennan, Booth, Zack and Cam to follow, along with the rest of the congregation. When the double doors were opened, they revealed stacks of paint cans in every color imaginable, along with paint brushes and supplies. Turning to address the crowd, Hodgins grinned.

"We would like everyone to grab some paint cans and brushes, and follow us across the street. We're going to paint a mural for Angela." The crowd began murmuring excitedly, moving to grab supplies and cross the street along with the family. Once there, they all stood in front of the two story blank brick wall, each waiting for someone else to take the initiative. Finally, the stalemate was broken.

"Oh, come on, people!" Cam dipped her brush into the bright indigo color she had chosen and began painting broad swirls on the brick in front of her. "Let's do this!"

Hodgins, Brennan and Booth moved to Cam's side and joined her in slapping their designs on the wall, laughing as the paint dripped and splattered. The rest of the crowd moved forward as one and added their own marks…pictures, notes and simple signatures mixing together in a beautiful, messy, loving tableau that would have made Angela laugh with delight.

When their supply of paint was exhausted, the group stopped to take in the picture for a moment before moving back across the street to the church. Once everyone was seated, Jack took his place at the front and grinned. To a person, the congregation was covered in paint and smiles of joy. "I don't know about anyone else, but I think Angie would have absolutely loved the way you all look right now." The crowd laughed. "It seems…right, somehow. And I can't tell you how grateful we are that you helped us leave Angela such an amazing love note. Thank you." He nodded to the pallbearers, and Booth, Gunn. Erik, Zack, Dusty and Frank moved to stand behind him, along the front of the casket. "After a private service at our estate, we would love for everyone to join us this afternoon at the Jeffersonian Gardens for a reception at 3 PM. Everyone is welcome, and there will be plenty of food, drink and laughter. Thank you again for coming."

Hodgins stood next to the coffin and Billy picked up his guitar, strumming along softly from his seat as the men carefully picked Angela up and carried her to the back of the sanctuary and out the doors.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Behind the Hodgins estate, a sprawling and intricate botanical garden was laid out over two acres of land. In the middle of the garden, nestled between two large willow trees, the small collection of stones signifying the final resting place of Jack's mother and father, as well as his paternal grandparents comprised the Hodgins family cemetery. It was here that the small group of only close friends and family gathered to say one last goodbye.

The pallbearers set the coffin down softly on the runners next to the covered pile of soil by the grave, then stepped away as Jack took his place at the front.

"As you all know, Angela and I had a complicated relationship." Booth's light chuckle made Jack smile his way, nodding. "Yeah. I guess complicated might be too simplistic a word. Crazy, heartbreaking, heart-healing, vertigo-inducing, wild and wonderful…even together those words can't begin to cover our journey. In any case, there are a few truths I need to verbalize before we finish this send off for my Angie." He shuffled his feet slightly and slid his hands into his pockets, looking more at ease than he had in days. "First of all, I feel the need to thank Booth here for my even knowing Angie, let alone getting to love her all these years." At Booth's surprised look, he continued. "Had he not sought out Brennan and convinced her to work with him, she never would have enlisted Angela to help and she might not have joined our team. And for that I will never be able to repay him. In fact, my entire perception of what family really is was formed around Booth and Brennan via Angie. My parents died when I was very young, so I was alone most of my life. And I admit, when I started at the Jeffersonian I was angry and very much a loner. I didn't think I needed anyone and I pushed most of my co-workers away both physically and emotionally. Hell, even Zack and I despised each other at first." He grinned when Zack nodded vigorously in agreement, drawing a laugh from the crowd. "But when Angela walked through those cold, sterile, glass doors…a part of me that I didn't even know was frozen began to thaw. Not so much that anyone noticed, but enough to start making me want to connect with people again. And in the end, that wonderful creature decided that I was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with…and I've never been more honored." Hodgins gestured towards Booth, Brennan, Cam, Gunn, Erik, Sweets and Zack with a small smile. "I am especially honored that the greatest legacy Angie left is our little family here. Had it not been for these people, I would have continued to walk through life with no one to care for or to care about me. Thomas More once said, 'Family life is full of major and minor crises - the ups and downs of health, success and failure in career, marriage, and divorce - and all kinds of characters. It is tied to places and events and histories. With all of these felt details, life etches itself into memory and personality. It's difficult to imagine anything more nourishing to the soul.' And with the people here, surrounding me with their love and support, I finally, gratefully feel full. Thank you all for coming."

Hodgins turned and faced Angela's coffin one last time, moving slightly to the side as Billy joined him. The older man put his arm around his son-in-law and bent his head towards him, speaking softly. Jack nodded several times as he wiped tears from his face, finally turning and wrapping his arms around Billy. Everyone moved away as the two men stood there, swaying slightly. Finally, Billy stepped back and faced the grave for a moment, kissed his fingers and saluted the coffin, and walked away.

Jack placed his hand on the cool wood, head bowed. From different parts of the garden, the team surrounded him, Brennan and Cam stepping to his sides to place comforting hands on his arms. Booth pushed Sweets up slightly behind Jack, and then moved to place his hand on his friend's shoulder. Gunn stepped to Booth's left and took Jack's other shoulder while Erik and Daisy stood watch behind the group, heads bowed. They stood in silence for several minutes, soft sobs and sniffles the only noise in the still, quiet garden.

Finally, Jack raised his head and whispered, "Adieu, mon amour.", then turned and embraced his family.

As everyone slowly migrated into the house Booth hung back. He waited until he knew he was alone and then knelt on the freshly turned earth and bowed his head, "Jack may give me credit for your relationship, but I never thanked you for the part you played in giving me this life." He swallowed hard and ran his hand down the cold slab, "I know that without you in her life she never would have taken the chances that she did with me. People always assume that_ I_ was the one who got her out of the lab and into the real world but you and I know the truth." Booth stood and took one more long look at the stone. "Thank you, Ang. I'll miss you." He nodded once, slowly, crossed himself and turned to join the rest of the mourners inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Just a warning, this is a little smutty, but not too. Probably a T+. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Exhausted from the long, emotional day and completely out of words, Booth and Brennan silently let themselves into their apartment and immediately headed back to the bedroom. They went about their nighttime routines automatically, moving between the bathroom and bedroom fluidly, neither acknowledging the other's presence but both hyper-aware of the other.

Finally settling into the mattress, Booth watched with unabashed admiration as Brennan crossed the room to join him, his t-shirt just skimming her thighs. She climbed into the bed next to him, moving to lie on her side with her head propped on her hand.

"I am of two minds about today, Booth." She picked at a loose thread on the comforter, avoiding eye contact.

Booth moved to mirror her position, the intimacy of the pose not lost on him. Her breath moved across his chest, making his muscles tighten…among other more obvious physiological responses. "I know what you mean, Bones. While I'm heartbroken about saying goodbye to Angela, I'm happy it was such an amazing service. She deserved that and so much more."

"I…I agree with that assessment, Booth. But that's not really what I meant." Brennan sat up and faced him, legs crossed, giving him a perfect view up his shirt. Forcing himself into the conversation, he nodded his encouragement. "Angela and I talked about having sex with you quite a bit."

Booth choked, sitting up with her, eyes wide. "What? Bones!"

More amused than she let on, Brennan rolled her eyes. "Not you and she, Booth. Although, she did want to sleep with you at first."

"What stopped her?" He let the cocky smirk cross his face, not even making an effort to stop it.

"Me."

"You? I don't understand."

She situated herself more comfortably. "Well, Angela always said that you and I should sleep together. She claimed that we were attracted to each other from the start, which we both know is true, and she didn't want to get in the middle of that. Once she said you were my 'lobster', although I still have no idea what she was referring to."

"_Friends_, Bones."

"Yes, we were friends then as well, Booth. I don't-"

"No, Bones. _Friends_. It's a television show about six friends living in New York. It was on TV for ten years…you've never heard of it?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. I didn't watch much primetime television until I met you."

Smiling, Booth continued. "Anyway, on the entire run of the show there were two characters named Ross and Rachel…they were the will they/won't they couple. They got together, broke up; got together, broke up…it was insane. One of the six friends, Phoebe-"

"Oh, I've always liked the name Phoebe."

"Great, Bones. Anyway, Phoebe told Ross and Rachel that they were destined to be together forever, like lobsters because they mate for life. So when Ang told you that you were my lobster…"

Brennan grinned that bright smile she always got when a pop culture reference was not only made clear to her, but amused her as well. "We're destined to be together forever." She leaned over and kissed Booth gently. "I think that, no matter how irrational it sounds and unlikely it should be I like the sound of that."

"Me too, Bones. Irrational though it may be." He winked and moved a little closer. "But we got off track here. You said you were confused…"

"Yes!" Brennan waved her hands in front of her. "You have the maddening ability to take me well off the worn path."

"Beaten path."

"Whatever. Anyway, I am conflicted because my heart is still aching for Angela, and I've heard her voice in my head all day today…but it's not been what I expected. She's been telling me to…" She looked down, and Booth could have sworn he saw…

"Bones! Are you blushing?" Booth was delighted, he rarely got to see that side of this woman and he found it unbelievably sexy.

"Okay, okay. Look, the first year we were partners, Angela tried to convince me that you wanted to sleep with me…"

"Which was true…"

"Yes, and she was constantly telling me to, quote, 'buy a ticket on that ride'. And all day, I've heard her saying that in my head!" Brennan looked at Booth, clearly upset at her own thoughts. "I don't understand why that of all things would be what Angela would be telling me, or what I would choose to remember about her!"

Booth stifled a chuckle and pulled Brennan into his arms. "Actually, it sounds exactly like something Angela would be haunting you about. Pure Ang, completely and totally." He rolled to his back and pulled her down to rest flat across his body, chest-to-chest. "Who else would suggest you deal with your grief by getting' busy with me?"

"But it seems so unseemly. Like we should be sitting here, talking about Angela and grieving, not thinking about having sex."

"Maybe, if we had decided to go at it in the bathroom at the reception."

"Booth!" She lifted her head and poked him in the chest. "That's horrible. And not what I meant at all."

"I know, Bones." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back down to lie on his chest. "Listen…first of all, there is no reason why, in our own home, we can't make love after attending a funeral. In fact, it's healthy to do that. Life-affirming."

"Agreed."

Booth moved to turn their bodies, stopping once he was atop her, looking into her eyes from above. "But beyond all that, if anyone would want us to revel in life, to share our love and comfort each other the best we know how, it would be Angela. In fact, I think she would take it as a personal affront if we didn't have sex tonight." He threw her his sexiest grin and pulled her up to lean her forehead against his. "I love you, Bones. And right now, all I want to do is show you how much I love you, and that it's okay for you to be having the same urge."

In response, Brennan caught his lips in a deep kiss. "I certainly can't argue with that kind of logic, Booth."

Booth moved to kiss her again, but Brennan turned the tables on him and flipped them over expertly, smiling at his sharp intake of breath at the sight of her wearing nothing but his t-shirt and straddling his thighs. She wasted no time in removing the shirt, throwing it haphazardly behind her. She leaned down to run her fingers along his well-toned abdomen, taking his hiss of pleasure as a sign to continue her ministrations.

Booth watched as she skimmed his body with her long, talented fingers, mesmerized as her full breasts swayed with every move she made. "Jesus, Bones…you're so goddamned beautiful."

"Thank you." She said politely, bringing a chuckle from him at her prim response. She reached behind her to pull his boxers off, sighing in contentment as his erection was freed and she wrapped his length in her hand. "You're beautiful as well, Booth."

Happy to ignore the less-than-manly compliment, Booth reached for her breasts, softly caressing them, then moving to the hardening tips to pinch and roll them slowly, eliciting a groan from the woman above him.

"Booth…" She breathed, "I need you now."

Booth sat up and settled himself against the headboard, pulling her into his lap with her legs around his waist. "Never let it be said that I don't give you what you need, Temperance." And with that he lifted her slightly, slid into her, then pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Hold still, Bones. Let me…just, look at me."

Brennan opened her lust-clouded eyes and looked. Booth was staring at her more intensely than she had ever seen. Even during the first time they'd made love, when he was so intent on going slow and making a real connection with her…that intensity was nothing compared to this. He didn't move he simply held her, letting their breaths sync up and become one….inhale….exhale….inhale….exhale….

It was the most erotic experience of her life.

Soon, however, their breathing started to speed up and his hands began to roam, finding her firm buttocks and squeezing gently. He used his grip to lift her off him slightly, and then drop her back down on him; filling her up completely and making her groan his name desperately.

"P-please, Booth….please. I need to move. I need to…" Brennan found herself in a familiar situation when a naked Seeley Booth was involved…speechless and incoherent. "I-I can't…"

"Mmmm….Bones…love you." He sighed and leaned her over until her back touched the mattress, never breaking their connection as he lay over her, brushing hair from her forehead and gripping her thighs to wrap around his waist. "You'd better hang on, sweetheart."

Brennan threw her head back, almost keening as Booth began to move swiftly and deeply…the sensation of his body moving through hers almost painful in its sweetness, bittersweet in its honesty and completely overwhelming in its white hot need. She gripped his biceps in desperation, her moans spurring him on and causing sparks of pleasure to slice through his body from toes to scalp. He watched her facial expressions as he loved her, cataloguing her reactions to each thrust of his body, each swivel of his hips, each nip of his teeth on her throat…every emotion that spilled across her beautiful face taken in and filed away for later use, even as his own passion threatened to overwhelm him.

Finally, he felt the tell-tale tightening of her thighs on his waist and watched, enthralled, as her eyes widened and the color darkened in time with the arrival of her orgasm. Her breath hitched and was immediately followed by a litany of 'Oh God's and 'Yes, Booth, yes's, as her entire body locked around his inside and out, and she toppled over the precipice, his name on her lips like a prayer.

As she came down, Brennan watched Booth reach his peak as well. She was still shaking from her own orgasm, but his was something beautiful to behold. He locked eyes with her, his mouth open in an unspoken plea. His head fell forward, and his hips began to move erratically as he gasped her name and his love for her between gulps of air, finally freezing in place and moaning in the sexiest way Brennan had ever heard, surprising her with another small orgasm and causing her to throw her arms around him and pull him against her body from head to toe, relishing the contact. His hips still moved slowly, bringing them both down carefully, as he rasped endearments in her ear and tried to get control of his body again.

When they both had stilled, Booth raised his head and his heart clenched as he realized that Brennan had tears running down her flushed face. "Baby? Oh, God…what is it? Are you alright?" He moved out of her and rolled, pulling her into his arms and raining kisses on her head as she sobbed.

Brennan clutched Booth tightly and tried to reign in her reaction, but she was too far gone. "I…oh, Booth…that was, and we were…." She simply couldn't stop.

"Shhh….it's alright, baby. It's okay." Booth rocked her slowly, like a baby, as she began to calm and regain control of herself. When she finally quieted, he pulled her up to look him in the eye.

"Bones, you okay?"

Nodding, Brennan sat up and reached for a tissue next to the bed. "I'm fine, Booth." She sniffed and nodded again, almost to herself, as if she were trying to convince herself as well. "It's just…that was…_very intense_. I'm sorry."

Booth sat up next to her and chuckled a little. "You don't ever have to apologize for honest emotion, Bones. It's understandable; it's been a really bad week. Every single thing we feel is going to be intensified."

Sniffling again and laughing a bit, Brennan smiled. "That's for sure." She pulled herself up next to Booth and rested her head on his shoulder, reaching for his hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bones. We're going to be okay."

"Yeah." She moved to kiss him. "For the first time, I actually believe that."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jack Hodgins hated philosophical debate. He hated those pretentious, self-aggrandizing, aging, smug hippie bastards who thought that if you didn't reference Nietzsche every other comment then your opinion wasn't worth knowing. But as he stood in the middle of his wife's office, taking measure of the life she led encapsulated in her tidy workspace, a quote he once heard from Deepak Chopra came to mind. _"The measure of a good life, in my opinion, is the progressive realization of one's goals. It's the ability to have love and compassion. It is the ability to get in touch with the creative source within us." _Like it or not, that was Angela personified.

The first thing Jack had done when he entered the office was activate the Angelator and queue up the aquarium screen. It made the office seem less empty to him, less dull. Even with all the artwork and books and equipment, Angela was the reason the space always seemed full…full of life, full of laughter, full of the pure happiness that being with the people you loved doing a job you adored always brought him. Now…it physically hurt to be here.

He quickly collected the personal effects that he wanted to take; leaving small piles on the desk next to the Angelator for each of their friends…things that he wanted them to have to remember Angela. As he boxed up the last of the office he took one last look around, his decision made. He walked out of Angela's office and headed to his own, unaware of the watchful eyes above him on the catwalk taking in his every move.

After cleaning out his own space, which took almost no time, he brought both boxes out to the platform, and then headed to Cam's office.

Booth leaned on the railing on the lab's catwalk, taking in the scene as Jack moved from Angela's office, to his own, to Cam's. When his friend left Cam and walked onto the platform, standing there seemingly lost in thought, Booth wasn't surprised to hear Cam's heels climbing the steps behind him.

Cam sighed and leaned on the railing next to Booth, laying her head on his shoulder. "He's leaving, Seeley. Turned in his resignation just now."

"Yeah." Booth nodded sadly. "I would have done the same thing. I don't think I could set foot in this place ever again if-"

"Yeah." Cam echoed. "I'm trying to remember why I'm staying myself."

They stood there silently, watching over their friend as he took one last look around. Then Jack turned, wiped his eyes, picked up the boxes and walked determinedly out of the lab, the swoosh of the doors the only noise signaling his departure.

B&B

Afterwards, Booth followed Cam down to her office where she had her own personal coffeepot, and they settled on her sofa to talk.

"How did the meeting at the Justice Department go?" Cam asked, lightly blowing the top of her coffee.

Booth shook his head and let it drop back. "Ugly. We spent the first hour finalizing the plans for the group memorial service for the agents we lost, and then a temporary restructuring of the hierarchy was put in place, then…"

"What job did they offer you, Seeley?" Cam regarded him knowingly.

"Executive Assistant Director for Criminal, Cyber, Response, and Services"

"Jesus, Seeley!"

"I know."

"That's…" She counted quickly in her head. "Three steps below Director!"

"I know…"

"Would you still be based in DC?"

Booth nodded tightly. "Yeah. Big ass office in the executive suite."

Cam gave him a sideways glance. "You don't want the job."

"I don't think they're giving me a choice. We lost…most of the executive branch. Almost all the ADD's. They even asked me if Gunn would take Hacker's job."

"Wow. Do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't have a fucking clue, Camille. I am so off balance right now, I just…hell, a year ago I would have said no, but…now? Who knows? He might." Booth blew a breath out of his pursed lips and rolled his head around on his neck. "Peyton's funeral is this afternoon. Bones and I are going. Daisy said Sweets wants to go, and I know Gunn and Erik are going. Even the squinterns will be there. I don't know about Jack."

"I'll be there, but I think Hodgins is going to skip it." They exchanged a knowing, sympathetic look before Cam continued. "What about Hacker's funeral?"

"He's being buried in Massachusetts by his family. We sent flowers, but we're not going."

"The rest of your agents?"

"Bones and I are going to as many as we can. Some overlap, but it's my responsibility…"

"I can attend the ones you can't, and I'm sure Richard will as well."

"Thanks, Cam."

"We have to stick together on this, Seeley." She stared out into the empty lab for a moment. "Have the investigators found anything on the bomb itself?"

"Yeah. A van in the parking garage packed with explosives." He sniffed.

"How the hell did it get in there?"

"One of the guards was found just outside the garage with a gunshot to the forehead."

"Dammit. I hope they blew themselves up, too."

"They found three bodies in the van…or what was left of them."

"Any idea who they were yet?"

"No, but they don't have the services of the world's leading forensic anthropologist to help them, so…"

Cam rolled her eyes. "They think Brennan is too close to it?"

"Yep." Booth gave her an indulgent smile. "Apparently, they don't know Bones very well."

"So instead of utilizing the best lab at their disposal, they're using what? The Justice Department's lab?"

"Homeland Security. A bomb at FBI headquarters, less than a mile from the White House? They're keeping this investigation tighter than a prairie dog's butt in a dust bowl. No whiff of impropriety. Not that I blame them."

"Tighter than a duck's ass?"

Booth snorted. "Tighter than a virgin's daughter."

"Tighter than a D cup breast in an A cup bra?" Cam grinned.

Booth roared. "Okay, okay…you win. I can't top that."

They both took a breath and enjoyed the easy, relaxed feeling they'd been missing the last week. Too soon, however, real life crept back in and Booth checked his watch with real regret.

"I need to get home and changed. I promised Bones I'd stop and pick something up for lunch, want to join us?"

Cam thought about it for half a second. "Yeah, you know what? I'd like that. Follow you there?"

"No, you go ahead. I need to stop for food first. Call Bones and let her know you're coming."

"I'll stop at the house and get my things and we can go to the funeral together, if you don't mind?"

Booth gave Cam a quick hug. "Sounds good, see you there…Bam Bam." He tipped her a cocky salute as he headed for the door.

"Smartass."

"You love it."

Cam grinned as the sound of his footsteps echoed through the lab, getting further and further away. She took a moment to look around the lab proper, from the platform to Angela's office, to Hodgins' room and back. Then, without warning the smile slipped from her face and she dropped her head against the door frame…and started sobbing.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

"Booth! This is complete…this is-" Brennan slammed her coffee cup down on the kitchen counter and scowled, her extensive vocabulary failing her in her ire.

"Bullshit, Bones. I believe the word you're looking for is 'bullshit'." Booth wearily sat on one of the stools and rubbed his hand over his face. "And I can't say that I don't agree. But-"

"But nothing! If anyone can find out who these murdering bastards are and who they were affiliated with, it's me! Us! To think that I am too close to this to see clearly, it's…well, it's insulting!" Brennan huffed and puffed her way across the kitchen again, practically throwing the Khao phat he'd brought home for lunch in front of Booth, who ducked out of instinct. She caught the movement as she was turning around, and it was as if someone had pulled the plug on her anger…it seeped out of her like sand through an hourglass.

Brennan stood with her back to Booth for several minutes, eyes closed and mind whirring. Booth, for his part, decided to simply sit and eat his early lunch, silently willing Cam, who was in the guest bedroom changing for Peyton's funeral, to stay put and out of the line of fire. He knew the initial storm was passing when Brennan's shoulders slumped slightly, and as soon as he saw the shaking begin he was up in two moves, holding her from behind as she sobbed.

"Oh, Bones." He sighed against the top of her head. "I know how badly you want the people responsible for all of this to pay, I want that, too. I want them to suffer at least as much as they've made everyone I love and care about suffer the last week, I do." He turned her around and cradled her against his chest, not even flinching when she reached around him and grabbed a handful of his shirt, nails digging into his back. "But we have to proceed cautiously, babe. Not a misstep, not a mistake, not a whiff of impropriety. We cannot and will not let them get away with this because we were so focused on justice we forgot the rules of law."

Brennan nodded against his chest and sniffed. Her voice was muffled, but he heard every word. "I know, Booth. I just hate this. I don't like feeling helpless."

"Neither do I, Temperance. But right now we need to focus on what we can control. As much as we've been sleepwalking the last week, I understand how you want to find some focus. So, let's do this: let's focus on saying goodbye to our friend today, and then you and I will take a drive down to your dad's cabin in Virginia and spend the weekend there, alone. Just decompressing."

Raising her head to look at him, Brennan smiled slightly. "I'd like that."

B&B

Erik stood outside the small brownstone he and Gunn had just toured, looking out onto the street. He'd liked the house, thought it was perfect for them…but Richard had been harder to read. Ever since the night he sent him home from Sweets' hospital room, Richard had been distant. Not cold, certainly not angry or short with Erik…just not quite all there. Having known the man for years, Erik was aware of Richard's habit of internalizing every single hurt and emotion he felt, and he wasn't relishing the work he knew he had before him.

Gunn and the realtor, Gretchen, stepped out of the house, closing the door and moving to stand next to Erik on the stoop. Gretchen began pointing out all the amenities of the neighborhood, while Erik watched Richard closely for any signs of interest. Finally, the realtor wrapped up her spiel and turned to lock the door.

"Okay then, if you'd like I can get you a copy of the inspection reports, or we can wait until you have your own done. After that, we can-"

"We'll take it."

Erik stared at Gunn for a full minute while Gretchen overcame her surprise and began pulling paperwork out of her briefcase. "Seriously, Richard? This is the one?"

Richard sniffed slightly; taking in Erik's confused expression. "What, don't you like it? You couldn't say enough about it when we were doing the walkthrough."

"Of course I like it! I love it, but…don't you think we should at least talk about this? Alone?"

Gretchen knew a hint when she heard one, and headed off down the walk to get a "Sold" sign from the back of her car.

"Erik, look." Gunn turned and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "We like the house. It's perfect. Gretchen comes highly recommended by Brennan, who does not give recommendations lightly. Plenty of rooms, enough office space for both of us, a great kitchen you can cook in to your heart's content…and, well…I think we should just do this."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. We need to do this."

Erik nodded, agreeing with everything he'd said. "Because life is short, right?"

He looked off into the distance at nothing in particular. "Too damn short to quibble about a house, anyway. Especially one this perfect."

"Alright then. I accept your logic." He grinned and leaned in to kiss Gunn then looking up at the brownstone. "This is our home."

Gretchen caught the kiss and the smile from her vantage point on the lawn and did a little internal happy dance before sliding the "Sold" placard onto the sign on the lawn.

B&B

Jack sighed as he placed five sealed envelopes on the sideboard in the entryway of the condo. He looked around one last time, thankful that he could leave the details of packing the place up to his friends without asking beforehand, knowing they would do this for him without hesitation. Because they knew he would do it for them. He began to pick up his suitcase when the doorbell rang, and he pulled one more envelope out of his inside pocket while opening the door. The messenger he'd called took the envelope, handed him a receipt, and was gone.

Once outside, he waited for the cab driver to pop the trunk so he could deposit his bags, closed the lid and slid into the backseat, resisting the urge to take one more look at his former home. He directed the driver to the airport and sat back, deep in thought.

_" Ange, we broke up, you know? You did not dump me, and Wendell is fine. And I gotta tell you, I think, I think you left him in- in better shape than you found him."_

_"I don't know about that, I mean, I'm pretty sure he was born that way."_

_"Still, he is better for having known you, Angela."_

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Because I've been there."_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

To say that Booth was surprised to find a messenger on his doorstep this early in the morning was an understatement. Clad only in his t-shirt and boxers, he'd answered the door expecting a neighbor who had agreed to keep an eye on the place while he and Bones were in Virginia, resting at Max's cabin.

"Can I help you?" He asked, suddenly very aware that he was half-naked in front of a stranger.

"Are you Booth?" The scraggly messenger asked.

"Yeah, that's me." He barely had the question answered when the kid shoved an envelope in his face and offered up his clipboard. "Sign here."

Booth scribbled something close to his name and turned to look for his wallet for a tip, but when he came back, the messenger was gone. He looked down at the envelope, and the confusion he was feeling slipped away, replaced by something close to dread. He recognized the handwriting on the front of the large manila package, having seen it enough on lab reports over the years.

"Bones! Come out here, please!" He called Brennan and made his way to the sofa, sitting down slowly.

Brennan came out of the bedroom, carrying an overnight bag and wearing a frown. "Booth, I have to finish packing or we're never going to get to-" She saw him sitting on the sofa, staring at the envelope in his hands, and knew it was probably news she didn't want to hear.

"What is it, Booth?"

"It's from Hodgins."

B&B

Booth opened the door to Cam, who still wore the same confused look she'd had since Brennan had called her over. She followed Booth into the apartment, and was surprised to see Sweets, Gunn and Erik there as well. Booth offered her a seat on the sofa next to Brennan, and then took his place in front of everyone.

"I received a note from Jack." Everyone but Cam and Brennan looked around, at a loss to guess what Booth was going to say. "He left DC this morning, and he doesn't know when he's coming back."

Sweets nodded. "I thought he might. It's hard to be around everyone, to be reminded of Angela at every turn."

"He quit the Jeffersonian yesterday, formally." Cam said quietly.

"What?" Gunn was shocked. "I already don't like that he's dealing with this on his own, but to give up the lab…"

Brennan shook her head. "Angela is all over that place, Richard. I don't blame him."

Erik nodded in agreement and took Gunn's hand. "He needs to get away, I understand that."

Gunn gave up the argument for the time being, looking to Booth. "Okay, so I assume you didn't bring us all here to tell us that."

"Bones?" Booth nodded to Brennan, who stood and began handing an envelope to each of them.

"I'm sorry; he wrote one letter to both of you." She said, handing Gunn the letter labeled 'Gunn and Erik'.

"Thanks, Temperance." Erik said, looking at the paper in Richard's hand with trepidation. "Open it, Richard."

"Okay…" He pulled at the flap and it slid open easily. Unfolding the paper inside, he moved closer to Erik, both so that he could read along and for comfort, as well. Gunn looked back up at everyone, and smiled. "Does anyone mind if I read this out loud? You don't have to read yours aloud, but…"

"Sure, go ahead, Gunn." Booth agreed for everyone.

"Alright then." Gunn cleared his throat and began to read.

_Gunn and Erik,_

_I know we haven't known each other for long, but we've certainly been through enough for ten lifetimes of friendship….Booth's "death", endless cases, and now…Ang. Despite our short-term relationship, I consider the both of you family, and for that I am glad. I'm just sorry I won't be around for your wedding, but I'm hoping I can find the strength to come back for the occasion._

_I know I don't really have the right, but I need a favor. I need you to look over Booth and Brennan for me, make sure they're healing. Brennan was Angela's best friend and I know she will struggle with this, even with Booth by her side. Please make sure they're okay, and maybe remind them on occasion that while some things change without any control on our part, some things should always stay constant. Like love. Theirs and yours. _

_Take care of yourselves and the rest of my family._

_Jack_

Gunn looked at Erik, both struggling with the tears that threatened to fall, and smiled. Then Gunn turned to Cam and nudged her leg. "Go ahead, gorgeous. It's your turn."

Cam nodded and pulled her own letter out. Also choosing to read hers to everyone, she began to relate Jack's words slowly.

_Cam,_

_I so wanted to call you 'Camille' just then. Isn't that proper etiquette for a farewell letter? I don't know, I've never been much for proper *anything*. In any case, there are some things you need to know, and some things you already know that I need to reiterate._

_First, you are one of the most amazing women I've ever met in my life. Yes, you. Beautiful. Determined. Intelligent. Caring. Selfless. All of this and more. You don't let a lot of people see it, Cam. But you should._

_Secondly, you are the best boss I've ever had…or ever will. You rule with an iron, silk-clad fist but possess the most impressive ability to diffuse the most volatile situations known to men…most surrounding one Temperance Brennan. Who would have believed when you showed up that eventually you and Dr. B would not only manage to work together to run the most impressive crime lab in the country, but you would become friends, as well? It's true…no one would have bought that. But you both managed to find a common ground, and it was an honor to watch._

_And finally…thank you for being *my* friend. I know there were many times when I tried your patience, when I was just a pain in the ass…but you stuck by me, and that's something I will never forget. You make me laugh, you make me crazy, and you make me a better scientist, and person. Your place in my life is unshakable, and for that I am a lucky, lucky guy._

_Take care of yourself, Camille. (Ha, got that one in!) And take care of the family._

_Love, Jack_

Cam let the tears fall unashamedly, nodding to Sweets that it was his turn. Brennan wrapped an arm around her friend, and looked to the young psychologist to take his moment to read Jack's words to him. Sweets opened his letter and began to read aloud.

_Sweets,_

_Is it weird I call you by your last name? I guess not, Lance isn't much better than Seeley, and we both know what will happen if I address Booth's letter that way._

_Anyhow, I know that we're not terribly close, but you've been a great source of comfort for me when I've been the most troubled. When you told me that it was okay for me to hate everyone after Zack and the breakup with Angela, you did the unthinkable. You helped me to release that hate. I suspect that was your ulterior motive, but whatever dude…it worked. That advice helped me on more than one occasion in the year following, as well. At least until Angela and I found our way back to each other._

_I considered coming to you again, when all this happened. I'm having trouble dealing with the fact that she's gone, the grief I feel is almost on a molecular level, if that makes any sense at all. And I imagine you would have some great words of wisdom to impart, or at least I hope you would. But I realized a few things this week, and both of those realizations are what stopped me from confiding in you. _

_First, I need to do this on my own. As much as I would appreciate the help, this is something I am going to have to turn over in my own head a few hundred thousand times before I can even think about coming to grips with the reality of it…and I hope you understand that._

_And last…you need to heal yourself before you can help anyone else. You need this, Sweets. Don't try to deny it. I know you feel guilty, you can't understand why you're here and Angela, Perotta and the rest are not. That, my friend, I cannot answer for you. But I do know that your life has worth and purpose and I hope that you see that, and use that knowledge to understand why someone as exceptional as you lives to fight another day._

_Take care of yourself and my family._

_Hodgins_

Sweets unabashedly wiped his eyes and nodded to the others in the room. Then he stood up and walked out the door without another word.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Well." Booth said, watching Sweets walk out the door. "Apparently we've not been the friends we should have for Sweets."

Brennan nodded in agreement. "We've been so wrapped up in our own grief; we've forgotten that we aren't the only ones who were hurt…literally and metaphorically."

Booth smiled at Brennan, amazed as always that people could ever think this woman was cold and unfeeling.

"What can we do to help him?" Cam asked. "Do you think we should go after him? Call Daisy?"

Erik shook his head. "Let Gunn and I go." He looked to Gunn, who stood in agreement. "We know where he's gone, I think."

Booth stood with them and embraced Erik while shaking Gunn's hand. "Thanks, guys. Maybe we can get together on Sunday? Everyone?" He looked at Cam for verification, who nodded. "We'll have a Baby Duck intervention."

"Good deal, Booth. Until then, we'll find him." Gunn gave quick kisses to both women, and then led Erik out the door.

Cam stood next, turning her red-rimmed eyes on Booth and Brennan. "I think I'm going to go, too. I need…I'm going to call Michelle. I'll see you both on Sunday." She hugged Brennan quickly, waved at Booth and left without another word.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Booth said.

"Yes. It did." Brennan gestured at the letter still clutched in Booth's hand. "Do you want to read your letter now? Or would you rather be alone for that?"

"No, no…I'll read it with you, scoot over." He sat next to her on the sofa and pulled her into his side. "Just…stay here with me."

"Of course."

_Booth,_

_Does it seem unmanly to write a letter to another guy? Ah, what the hell…you can't fool me, I know you're a romantic at heart. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, the only one who really matters is Dr. B…and I suspect she already knows._

_Temperance…now there is a subject with infinite possibilities. I have to say, nothing makes me happier than to see you two together. I've watched this weird, psychotic avoidance dance you've been doing with each other for years, and it was really getting old. Who knew it would take you "dying" once again to set the universe straight? I can honestly say that although I knew why you had to do it, watching Brennan walk, zombie-like, through those days when she thought you were gone…I was never angrier at you. I know, you did the right thing and I would support your actions every single time. But honestly, I thought we were going to lose her, too. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to tell her you were alive._

_And now I know exactly how she felt. And I hate you all over again for doing that to her._

_Don't misunderstand…I still think it was the correct course of action. And I would help you every time. But now, knowing what I know…it's like nothing I can even describe, Booth. I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on my worst enemy. And I know you've thought about how you would feel if anything ever happened to the love of your life…don't. Because no matter how bad you think it will be, it's a million times worse._

_My advice to you is to tell her every single day that you love her, that you worship her, that she is the sole reason you exist. Cherish her; treat her like she is the most precious thing that walks this earth. And then, tell her you love her all over again._

_I consider you to be my best friend, whatever that phrase actually means. And I'll miss you threatening my life on a daily basis, but I suspect you'll find a way to do it anyway, wherever I am. _

_Because if there is one thing I've learned about you, Booth…you always find a way._

_Take care of her and keep her safe. Keep them all safe, because that is who you are, my friend._

_Jack_

Booth pulled Brennan into his arms, holding her tighter than he knew was comfortable for her, but unable to ease up. And she seemed to understand, because she held him just as tight. After several moments, he released her and pointed to where her letter rested on her lap.

"Bones, if you don't want to share your letter you don't have to…you can read it alone."

"No, Booth. I'd like you to be here when I read it. Please." She gripped his hand and began reading, very softly at first.

_Brennan,_

_Well, I just realized that there was a reason I saved your letter for last. This might be the hardest thing I ever have to put to paper…and not for the practical reasons, although those are numerous. I just now realized that once I say goodbye to you, I say goodbye to the closest thing to Angie I have left. Her best friend. _

_I struggled with what I should tell you about what happened when Booth had to go into hiding this last time. I know that you said you understood…but I wonder sometimes if you were really okay with it, or if you just compartmentalized your anger and moved on. I hope it's the former, because the thought of hurting you bothers me more than you can imagine. But if it's the latter, I hope you can someday forgive me._

_We are the only two people in the world who know what happened when we were buried in that car, and while I don't relive the experience as much as I used to, I still get flashes of it. How you were so calm and organized, focused on nothing else but two facts: that we were going to get out of that car, and that Booth would find us. And you, as always, were right. Without you there with me and Booth on the outside fighting for us, I don't believe we would have survived and I don't know if I've ever thanked either of you properly for that. So thank you, Temperance. Thank you for giving me back my life._

_I know that you're hurting almost as much as I am, but you need to remember something. Angela loved you so much, like a sister. Maybe even closer than that, if it's possible. As different as you both seem, deep down you were so much alike. Honest, brave, dedicated, loving and kind…your essential natures are awe-inspiring, and I know that Booth will agree with me when I say that there isn't, nor will there ever be, two more amazing women to ever exist. And I am honored to have been included in both of your lives._

_I know that it isn't in your nature anymore to run, but for me…I need to get away from everyone and everything that reminds me of Angie. I hope that doesn't hurt you, because that is not my intention. But I've been finding it hard to breathe, just like those last few minutes in that horrific grave before we blew out the windshield, and this time there is nothing you and Booth can do to save me. I need to dig my way out on my own. I have to. I hope that you understand that. I think maybe that if anyone does, it's you._

_It has been an honor and a privilege to work beside you these last eight years, Brennan. I've learned so much from you as a scientist, but more than that…as a human being. Watching how you've changed into this amazing, open, loving woman has been breathtaking, and I know that you are only just starting to realize your full potential. And with that good man beside you? The future is limitless. Remember that._

_You'll be in my heart, Bren. Take care of Booth and our family. I love you._

_Jack _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Gunn followed the orange cones littering the sides of Pennsylvania Avenue that led to what was left of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. Erik released a gasp as they stopped directly in front of a large barricade of yellow crime scene tape, wooden construction blockades and DC police officers. What was once a proud, architecturally unique building had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of concrete, twisted metal and broken glass. Workers were moving large piles of debris from the wreckage, most of which was being dumped into large containers to be moved to a secure facility supervised by Homeland Security, where the investigation into the bombing would be localized.

Sighing, Gunn flashed his badge to the officer who walked over when they stepped out of the car, and began walking slowly towards the lone figure sitting on the curb on the opposite side of the road, following a determined Erik.

Before he could reach the spot where Sweets was sitting, Gunn grabbed Erik's sleeve. "Hey. Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, even Booth doesn't know…"

"I have to do this, Richard. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and I need to learn to talk about it. Especially if it will help Lance." He turned back and continued walking towards their friend.

Erik settled next to Sweets on the curb, and Gunn moved to stand behind with his back to them, keeping watch.

"Lance? Hey…you need anything?" Erik started softly, not wanting to startle him.

Sweets shook his head slowly, attention still directed to the ground, where he was using a stick to draw errant designs in the dirt and dust.

"Alright." He sat down next to Sweets, leaning back on his hands. "Well, then I am going to tell you a story. You can ask questions, but let me get through this first part. Okay?" Erik waited, and after getting no response either way, he continued. "I know you know that I'm an architect, right? Well, when I first graduated from college, my very first job was at Mancini Duffy in Manhattan. It was a very prestigious firm, and I was very lucky to have been hired by them."

Sweets looked at Erik for a moment before looking back down. "It _was_ a prestigious firm?"

Erik nodded. "Our offices were located at Two World Trade Center."

Sweets' head jerked over to Erik for a moment in shock. "Jesus."

"Yeah." Erik nodded. "I was there that morning." He took a breath, knowing as hard as this was for him to talk about, his friend needed it. "The offices were on floors 21 and 22, my personal office was on 21. That morning, I had to get to work early because I had a teleconference with clients in Madrid. Usually my hours started later because of the vast number of overseas accounts we handle, and I was tasked with those specifically."

He chanced a look at Sweets to make sure he was still listening, and saw that he had his undivided attention. "Anyway, since Madrid is six hours ahead and the clients had specific requests, I was in my office at 8:30 that morning." Sweets closed his eyes when he realized the time. "Yeah. I hadn't been in my office but fifteen minutes when the biggest explosion I'd ever heard rocked the building. I thought it was us, at first. Then I heard someone yelling in the hallway about a bomb hitting the North Tower. There was plenty of confusion, and people scrambling to look out the windows, but I wasn't worried." He stopped for a moment, organizing his thoughts.

"Well, I wasn't worried until seventeen minutes later. Lance, I can't even describe to you what the sound of a 747 hitting a building sounds like, because I still can't believe it. I could literally see fire shoot past my office window, saw the debris falling…and I was just frozen. Finally, one of my co-workers started screaming, and somehow that snapped me out of it. I ran for the emergency stairway, grabbing people along the way and trying not to start screaming myself. I was lucky, we got into the stairway fast enough that there wasn't a huge amount of people coming down and myself and most of my office were able to evacuate the building. Of course, at this point the fire, police and rescue were there, so we were pulled away from the building almost immediately."

"Wow." Sweets breathed, shaking his head. "What a nightmare…"

"Yeah. No other word to describe it." Erik looked up for a few beats, gathering himself. "You know what happened next. The whole world knows. All hell broke loose."

Gunn broke his protective stance and moved to sit next to Erik, taking his hand. Nodding his thanks, Erik reached his point. "Two thousand, six hundred and five people….not including the one hundred and forty-seven on the planes…they all died in a horrible, horrible way. And, for some reason, I survived. I didn't even have a scratch on me."

Sweets looked uncomfortable. "Erik, I appreciate what you're trying to do. I do. And I'm glad that you survived, but I just don't know…"

"Sure you do, Lance." Erik replied almost conversationally. "You move on. You get up every day and kiss that beautiful woman of yours good morning. You put one foot in front of the other and then get down on your knees and thank God that He saw fit to give you another day to breathe the air and smell the flowers and see your child born. Then, take a moment to think about those who weren't as fortunate as you and vow to them that you are going to live your life to the fullest every single day as a tribute to the fact that their lives were criminally cut short. How do you think Peyton would feel if she knew that instead of living, you were sitting around wallowing in grief and self-pity? Self-pity, I might add, that is completely unwarranted." At Sweets' look, he shook his head. "No, you don't get to do that. Sure, you lost your arm. And that _sucks_, Lance. But you have everything else. And besides Daisy and the baby, you have friends who love you…family, really. You saw how losing Ang tore us up, kid. Do you think we could have survived it if we lost you, too? Do you?"

By now, tears were streaming down both of their faces, breath heaving in their chests as they faced off. Erik saw the moment the fire blinked out of Sweets' eyes, and moved forward to catch him as he fell against Erik and held him tight.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Erik nodded against his shoulder and pulled back. "Now, what do you say we go get blind, stinking drunk?"

Gunn slapped his thighs and stood, motioning to them both. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Brennan rolled over in bed and lightly punched her pillow. Sleep had been eluding her for hours, and she secretly hated Booth a little for being able to simply lie down and fall asleep so easily. With a resigned sigh, she sat up and decided to go make a cup of tea to calm her.

"Going somewhere, Bones?" Booth's quiet voice in what had been the perfect silence of the bedroom made her jump.

Clutching her chest, Brennan gasped. "Booth! You scared the hell out of me."

Chuckling, he sat up against his pillow and grabbed her arm to pull her close. "I'm sorry, Bones. I thought you knew I was awake, really. C'mere." He wrapped an arm around her and let her lay her head against his chest.

"I thought you were sleeping, you didn't move at all." Her heart rate was slowly returning to normal, soothed by the sound of his heart beat, steady and strong against her ear.

"Sniper training, Bones. I was waiting to see if you were going to fall asleep." He ran a hand absently through her hair. "I was about to suggest a cup of tea when you sat up."

"Yes, I was just thinking about tea, actually." She made a move to leave the bed, but Booth just pulled her closer.

"You thinking about Jack's letter?" He asked softly.

Nodding against his chest, she sighed. "I can't get it out of my head. My heart is broken for him, Booth. Not that it's physically possible to break…" She breathed quickly out her nose in disgust. "I am so tired of doing that." She sat up and looked off towards the bedroom window. "What is wrong with me, Booth? I can't even feel bad for my friend without letting my science get in the way! I open my mouth, and this ridiculous, pointless squint speak comes pouring out…and I can't stop it!"

Booth stared at her in shock, mouth open. It took him a few beats to recover, but when he did it was to pull her back to him. "Bones…you're operating under a false premise here."

"No…no, I am not. I-"

"Bones. Listen to me." Booth pulled her upright and turned her to look at him. "This thing you do? Using your science as a defense mechanism? It's not a bad thing, necessarily. You know that you use it to cover for heavy emotions, emotions you hate and emotions that scare you. And you know something? That's okay. It really is. Because those of us who love you?" He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face so that she was looking him directly in the eye. "Those of us who love you know all about your little idiosyncrasies, your little quirks. And I don't know about anyone else, but they just make me love you even more. Because they're real…real emotions covered by real defenses put up by a real woman who has been through so much in her life, and still came out on the other side stronger, tougher and more resilient than anyone I've ever met in my life."

"Really?" Her voice was small, and still tinged with disbelief.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this, Temperance. Ever. So please don't beat yourself up about something that I know is so fantastically original, and so uniquely you that I would miss it if you ever stopped. It's a part of who you are, and I love everything you are. Okay?"

Nodding, she buried her head in his neck and sighed. "You always know just the right thing to make me feel better."

Booth pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "That's my job, Bones. To make sure that you are always happy." He turned her again, pushing her down onto the mattress and sliding along her body, pushing up her nightgown as he moved. "And speaking of making you feel better…."

As soon as his lips touched her right where she needed him, all of Brennan's insecurities washed away in a haze of desire, thankfulness and love so strong, tears slid from her eyes even as moans and gasps and his name fell from her lips.

B&B

Booth walked through the living room of the apartment checking to make sure everything was picked up and presentable. Personally, he didn't care what the house looked like because it was just family coming over, but Brennan insisted…and he really couldn't say no to her, even for something this inconsequential.

The knock at the door interrupted his cleaning, and he checked his watch, noting that whoever was there was half an hour early for their baby duck intervention, disguised as a family lunch. But when he opened the door, he couldn't have been more shocked.

"Billy?" Booth stared. "What brings you by?" He made a gesture for the iconic rocker to come in, and was surprised when the man patted his shoulder as he entered.

"Can I get you anything? We have plenty of food; the team is coming by for lunch." Before Billy could answer, Brennan came walking down the hall.

"Booth? Is someone here already?" She stopped for a second when she saw Angela's father standing in her living room, a near-speechless Booth standing behind him.

"Hello, darlin'." Billy said, heavy Texan drawl in full swing. "I hope you don't mind I stopped by on my way through town."

Brennan shook off her surprise and moved to hug Billy, giving Booth a look over his shoulder. "It's never a problem for you, Billy. How are you doing?" She moved to lead their guest to the sofa, leaving Booth to close the door and move towards the kitchen.

He sat silent for a moment, not being a generally demonstrative man. "I am slowly coming to grips with the fact that my little girl is gone, but I am grateful for the love of her friends. Y'all have been a big help. And that's why I wanted to stop by." Billy pointed to the loveseat, and Booth sat as if he had been verbally ordered.

"I've spoken to Jack, and we've decided to start a foundation in Angie's name for, among other things, foster kids who want to get a college education in either art, forensics or law enforcement." Billy looked between Booth and Brennan, who were sitting slack jawed.

"Billy…that's so wonderful." Brennan had tears in her eyes as she moved to embrace him. "Ang would really, really love that."

Booth stood to shake Billy's hand. "I have to agree. That's fantastic."

"That's not all." Billy added. "We'd both like it if the two of you would head the board of directors of the foundation."

"I'd be honored." Brennan nodded, absurdly touched.

"I would be as well, but I don't know the first thing about any of that." Booth admitted.

Billy stood and smiled. "Hell, son…neither do I. But I expect that Temperance does, and Jack does as well. You all will figure it out." He moved to the door. "That's all I wanted for now, but I wanted to ask you in person. I need to get back to work."

"You're welcome to stay for lunch, Billy. The entire team will be here…" Brennan offered.

Shaking his head, Billy pulled the door open and took Booth's hand. "No thank you, darlin'. I appreciate the offer, but we're heading out to New York, so we gotta get on the road. Thank you both…" For a moment, the music legend paused and removed his glasses. "Thank you, for everything you did for my Angie, and for Jack. I won't forget it." With a nod, he turned and walked out the door.


	36. Chapter 36

**_I apologize that this update took so long to get up. Between the new season starting and a nasty case of writer's block, I just couldn't get this done. In fact, the Booth/Sweets conversation is all BrainySmrfs. I was absolutely stumped on how to write such an important conversation with the correct tone, and Smurfs stepped up and just pounded it out. I both hate and love her for that. LOL_**

**_In any case, the next chapter should be up in the next day or so, and it will be the last full chapter of this story, save for the epilogue. _**

**_Thanks again for your patience!_**

**_~NM_**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Sweets moved closer to Daisy, who was sitting next to him at Brennan's large dining room table, and sighed. Two weeks previous, this gathering would have been fun…almost raucous. But despite the efforts of everyone involved, there remained an undercurrent of sadness. Sadness for their missing friends, sadness for each other's losses…and no matter how much Lance tried to embrace the concept of living his life to the fullest, as Erik had suggested, he still had lingering feelings of guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. He had seen how lost Hodgins had looked, could almost feel the pain radiating off Brennan…it was sometimes too much for him to bear.

He watched Booth more closely than the others, taking in his smiles and laughter and putting it through his almost-automatic psych filter, and finally came to the conclusion that despite outward appearances, Booth was having a much harder time dealing with everything that had happened than even Brennan. His usually relaxed grin was forced, the laugh lines on his face more pronounced, his complexion paler. Sweets was sure that Booth, once again, was taking the weight of the team on his broad shoulders without a thought for himself. And sometimes, because the combination of his job and his feelings for Booth made it impossible not to want to help the older man, he both hated and admired Booth for that generally good trait. Unless Booth came to him on his own, there wasn't anything Sweets could do to help him. And even he knew that they all needed Booth to be okay for everyone else to find the strength to move on.

"What are you thinking so hard about there, Lancelot?" Daisy nudged him slightly; eyebrows raised and smile in place.

Shaking his head, Sweets smiled back. "Nothing much. Just thinking about how everyone is doing."

"Well, turn off the shrink mode for today, Lance. Enjoy yourself and your family and relax. Everyone here needs this…you need this. Okay? Do it for us?" She finished with her hand held protectively over her abdomen, reminding him that in seven short months he was going to be someone's father.

"You know it's absolutely diabolical for you to use the baby to get me to do your bidding."

Daisy smiled. "I know. I learned from the best."

Sweets shook his head and watched closely as Booth began picking up dishes to take to the kitchen. "I'll be right back, Daisy." He stood and began helping with the table.

Once Daisy had helped him awkwardly pile several dishes into one cradled arm, he followed Booth into the kitchen, letting the older man take the pile of dishes from him. "Is there something else I can do to help?"

"Nah, Sweets. I've got this. God invented dishwashers for a reason, you know." Booth turned away and began loading everything into Brennan's extra-large capacity dishwasher, not even bothering to rinse anything off as he stacked the dishes.

Sweets contemplated several different ways to start a conversation with Booth, but every single one he came up with made it sound like he was trying to psychoanalyze his friend, when all he wanted was to offer him support. Finally, Booth solved the problem for him.

"So Sweets, how're you feeling?" Booth leaned against the opposite counter and regarded the younger man closely.

"Not too bad. Still in pain, but it's manageable. I start therapy in a month, when the incision is completely healed."

"Good, good…and, uh…how about you know, mentally?" Booth had the grace to look a little embarrassed.

Sweets shrugged, "Getting better, thanks. I know that I'm lucky to have survived and that wallowing in all of this is a disservice to everyone who didn't make it." He paused as relief eased Booth's features a bit. "But I didn't know anyone we lost as well as I knew Angela. And I'm struggling with that. With 'why her and not me'?"

Booth shrugged in return. "Yeah, I get that but…" He paused, searching for the right words in the moment. Finding them he sighed, "Maybe…You have a child on the way, Sweets. Maybe it was divine intervention – not leaving your child fatherless?"

"That's a nice thought but…"

"It doesn't make it any easier, does it?"

Sweets shook his head, "It really doesn't. Angela was…she was a force of nature, you know? I didn't think anything could ever stop her."

Booth nodded, "Me either."

The two men stood silently for a few moments, before Booth spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "I just…I wonder if maybe things would have been different if we had known, you know?"

Sweets could feel Booth needing to let go so he prodded him gently, "Known what? That Ang was still in the building?"

"Yeah. Maybe, if we'd known…I could have gotten there sooner or…"His eyes filled with the tears he had forbidden himself from letting flow for days.

"Booth. You heard what the doctors at the hospital said. It was immediate and painless. Even if you had known, there wouldn't have been anything you could have done."

Nodding, Booth used the toe of his shoe to kick the edge of the fridge. "In my head I know that, Sweets. But I can't…Bones is just and I-"

"I miss her, too you know. We all do." Sweets sighed, "It's okay to say it. And more than that, it's ok to feel it, to let yourself feel it."

Nodding again, Booth cleared his throat noisily. "I do. Miss her, I mean. The lab isn't going to be the same without her." He ran a hand over his face, swiping angrily at the tears he was powerless to stop. "Nothing will be the same." He looked up at Sweets, who was encouraging him to be honest with just a look, "And I'm angry about that and I'm angry about what her being gone has done to Bones. It's a hurt I can't do anything about and that kills me."

Sweets felt his own tears threatening, so instead of fighting them he simply let them go. "No, nothing will be the same. And no, there's nothing you or any of us can do to fix that. We just need to go on. That's how we honor Angela – we go on."

Booth nodded, inhaling deeply through his nose, "We go on. And we will. We have to, right?

"What other choice do we have?"

"There is no other choice." Booth cleared his throat again, "We will be ok, Sweets."

Sweets nodded and wiped his face, smiling faintly, "Everyday I'm starting to believe that a little more."

Booth smiled and moved to throw an arm over Sweets' shoulders. "C'mon, kid. Let's go see what Bones made for dessert."

B&B

_Two Months later_

Brennan double parked her car in front of the coffee shop and ran in to get her daily caffeine fix. She was running late due to Booth's attachment to morning lovemaking and the fact that their coffee maker had died a slow, painful, incredibly loud and messy death while brewing their first pot. Getting in the long line to wait, her thoughts turned to the reason she was driving herself to work that morning.

Booth had been called in to the federal prosecutor's offices for an early morning meeting about the case against the group that had bombed the Hoover building. Six weeks after that horrible day, a racist militia group from West Virginia was claiming responsibility for the bomb in online missives, stating that the FBI had been getting ready to take them down for various hate crimes, smaller-scale bombings of black churches, and weapons charges, so they decided to make a statement against what they called the "repressive, black-loving, America-hating establishment" and attempt to take out any evidence against them in the process. Unfortunately for them, none of the evidence in question was being kept at the Hoover, and their efforts went for naught. After determining where their training grounds were, federal marshals and FBI agents, led by Booth, swarmed the compound and took every single member down. Most were brought in alive, but six were killed in the ensuing shootout. None of the assault team members were injured.

Brennan noticed that after the arrests, Booth began to sleep more soundly at night. She assumed that it was the relief of bringing in those responsible for the bombing, but after a long talk she was amazed to discover that Booth was only sleeping better because Brennan herself was sleeping better. He admitted that since Angela's death, he had developed a habit of lying in bed watching her toss and turn for hours on end. Brennan had known she was restless and tired, but she attributed it to the stress of the last few months, not realizing that she was having nightmares. And once the guilty parties were arrested, somewhere in her subconscious that stress released itself and she began sleeping through the night again. Which allowed Booth to sleep as well. In fact, it seemed as though the entire team was sleeping better and things were getting back to as normal as possible.

Brennan and Cam had spent the last month reorganizing the Medico-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian, hiring a new entomologist to take over for Hodgins as their first order of business. Replacing Jack turned out to be much harder than either of them had anticipated, but when they'd interviewed Dr. Danielle Taylor, they knew the bright, friendly scientist was the perfect fit for their team. Even Booth liked her right off the bat, and Parker immediately developed a crush on the beautiful young woman. Once Dr. Taylor was in place, Cam began sending out feelers to other government agencies, allowing that the Jeffersonian was offering their services to help them out in any way possible. Within days they were flooded with requests from the CIA, Homeland Security and the Pentagon for consultations, and they had been working non-stop ever since.

With everything in their lives getting back to some semblance of normalcy, Booth and Brennan had finally taken their trip to Max's cabin the weekend before, and had come back feeling refreshed and ready to truly begin their new life together. Noticing that she was next in line for her coffee, Brennan smiled to herself. For the first time in a very long time, she was allowing herself to feel happy, and the thought that they were finally getting back to good began to sound like a real possibility.

The barista took Brennan's order and turned to begin blending her latte, leaving Brennan to her musings. With practiced efficiency, the woman finished the drink and turned to ask Brennan about her preferences.

"Would you like the whipped cream on top of this, sweetie?"

Brennan's eyes lost focus for a moment and her head began to spin. _Sweetie._ No one had called her by that affectionate nickname in almost three months, and until that moment she hadn't realized how deeply she had missed it. With a soft gasp, Brennan's knees gave out from under her and she fell gracelessly to the floor, unconscious.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Just remember...although this is the last chapter I have a lengthy epilogue in the works. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I appreciate it more than you know._**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Booth sat next to Brennan's hospital bed, idly running his fingers along her arm and fighting to stay awake. When their next door neighbor, who had just happened to be in the coffee shop when Brennan collapsed, called Booth to let him know what had happened, his heart had stopped for a moment. Thinking that if one more thing went wrong in their lives he was truly going to lose it, Booth rushed to the hospital to meet the ambulance that brought Brennan to the emergency room. By the time he reached her, Brennan was wide awake and irritated that everyone was making such a fuss and that she wasn't allowed to leave right away. After calming her down and talking her into letting the doctor run a few tests just to be safe, they settled into an exam room to await the results. To Booth's utter relief, Brennan had fallen asleep as soon as they got her into a gown and into bed.

An hour into the waiting, the doctor pulled the curtain aside and nodded to Booth, who moved to gently shake Brennan awake.

"Dr. Brennan, Director Booth, I have good news and wonderful news. Which would you like first?" He was beaming as he looked between Booth and Brennan.

"Good and wonderful as descriptors for the results of your tests are subjective terms, Dr. Widell. Please just tell us what you've found out so I can go back to work." Brennan huffed in irritation, making Booth grin as her usual fiery self came roaring to the forefront.

The doctor's grin slipped a little but didn't go away completely. "Very well, Dr. Brennan. The results of your tests were all negative as far as anything being wrong. You are completely healthy. And pregnant."

Brennan nodded at Booth with a knowing look. "See? I told you that everything was fine. It was just the stress and the barista calling me-" She stopped suddenly, taking in Booth's goofy, unabashed grin. "What are you grinning about, Booth?"

"Bones." Booth took her hand in both of his and squeezed. "Replay what Dr. Widell just said back again in that genius head of yours."

Sighing, Brennan acquiesced. "Fine, Booth. He said that I am fine. I am perfectly healthy and I am-"

"Yes?"

"Oh. _Oh." _Brennan looked from Booth to the doctor, both of whom were now chuckling lightly. "I'm pregnant?"

"You absolutely are, Dr. Brennan." Dr. Widell pulled her chart out and made a few notes. "You need to schedule an appointment with your gynecologist to see how far along you are, but yes…you are very much having a baby."

"How about that, Bones?" Booth couldn't quit grinning, but he suppressed the urge to break out into song, particularly Paul Anka, as he watched realization dawn on Brennan's beautiful face.

"A baby." She whispered, smile finally gracing her face and making Booth expel a breath. "We're having a baby, Booth!"

Booth leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Yep. We certainly are. A little baby Bones." He chuckled again and placed a large hand over her abdomen. "Right here. Safe and sound." He took in Brennan's tear-filled eyes and smiled softly. "A miracle, huh?"

Sniffing, Brennan wiped at her eyes. "If I believed in such things, which I do not, then I would have to say that…" She stopped and placed her hand over Booth's, lacing her fingers through his. "Yes. It's a miracle."

Dr. Widell whispered quiet congratulations and stepped unnoticed out of the curtained area, leaving the new parents alone.

Booth moved his hand from Brennan and pulled her into a tight embrace. "So you're happy, Bones? Really happy?"

Nodding against his shoulder, Brennan breathed a laugh filled with wonder. "I really am, Booth. I know that we said we were going to try, but…I never imagined it would happen so fast!"

Pulling back to look her in the eye, Booth laughed with her. "Well, you've always been an overachiever in everything you do, Bones. Why not in procreation as well?"

"Of course. I'm very advanced." Brennan grinned, lying back against the pillow. "But Booth…can we keep this between us for awhile? This early…which I assume to be about eight weeks, if I remember my last cycle correctly, it's better to wait. Is that okay?"

"Anything you want, Bones. Whatever, whenever. Anything." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, trying to show her the depth of his feelings.

"Thank you, Booth. I love you, too."

Booth stood up and threw his arms out, wide grin on his face and joy in his heart. "We're having a baby!" He danced goofily from one end of the room to the other, making Brennan laugh so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. And for the very first time in over two months, Brennan felt…content.


	38. Epilogue

_**Finally done. Whew. :) Thanks to everyone who read, cried, laughed and reviewed. I appreciate every word of encouragement. **_

_**~NM**_

Epilogue: One Year Later

_"Richard and Erik, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the vows you have made here this day, before each one of us as a witness. In the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today, and in accordance with the laws of the District of Columbia, it is my honor and delight to declare you henceforth to be married. You may seal your vows with a kiss."_

As Gunn and Erik leaned into each other and shared their first kiss as a married couple, the wedding party could no longer contain themselves and began applauding and cheering, hoots and hollers coming specifically from Booth and Sweets, both of whom were standing on either side of the grooms.

"It's about time!" Booth called, slapping Gunn on the back as he followed the couple down the aisle.

Gunn turned and grinned evilly at his old friend. "You're one to talk…having a baby out of wedlock and living in sin, what would your priest say, Seel?"

Booth laughed and shoved Gunn good naturedly. "He'd say that it's nice to see me happy."

Erik turned and nodded happily. "It is nice to see, Seeley."

Nodding his thanks, Booth continued to follow the newly married couple out of the church, all the while scanning the crowd for Brennan. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to find Parker, dressed to the teeth in a new tuxedo, grinning up at him.

"Dad! Bones told me to tell you that Tally was hungry so she went to the lounge to feed her. She'll meet us outside before we leave for the party."

Booth ruffled Parker's hair and put an arm around him. "Thanks, bub. Did you see which lounge she went to?"

Parker looked around, embarrassed. "No, Dad! She was…ya know, _feeding_ her. With her, you know…"

Booth laughed at his son's discomfort, and then pointed towards their friends standing along the steps of the church. "Alright, buddy. Go stand with Sweets, Pearl and Daisy. I'll go check on Bones." Parker nodded gratefully and ran over to where Sweets stood, holding his seven month-old daughter. Booth watched Parker make faces at the little girl, smiling as he turned back and headed into the church.

As he approached the closed door to the main lounge, Booth could hear soft singing coming from within. He turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly, poking his head around the doorway with his eyes closed.

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked, grinning.

Brennan laughed in surprise. "Of course, Booth. We're alone; although I don't know who else you think would be in here with us while Tallulah is breast feeding."

"Just kidding around, Bones." Booth shut the door firmly behind him and moved to the small sofa where Brennan cradled their daughter against her breast. "There's my girls. How are we doing? Someone was hungry, huh?"

Brennan smiled softly as Booth settled on his knees in front of her, stroking Tally's head reverently. "Oh yes. She definitely has her father's appetite. She took both sides this time."

Booth grinned predatorily. "I can't blame her, they are spectacular."

"That's offensive, Booth." Brennan tried to hide her amused smile.

"Yeah, probably. But it's true." He sat back on his haunches and watched as the baby slowed her sucking movements, then stopped completely, letting the nipple slip out of her pursed lips with a satisfied sigh. "Looks like she finally reached full."

"Apparently." Brennan handed Tallulah over to her father, and then began to fasten her bra cups and button her blouse. "Would you mind burping her while I freshen up? Here's a rag." Brennan laid a cloth diaper over Booth's shoulder, and then stood to check her appearance in the full length mirror on the other side of the room. She watched over her shoulder as Booth stood and began softly patting his daughter's bottom. There was something completely sexy about a man with a tiny baby, and with Booth in particular, it was heart stopping. Brennan knew he was a good father by watching him with Parker over the years, but until they had brought Tallulah home, she had no idea just how wonderful Booth could be with a baby. He got up every single time the baby cried, changing her when she needed it, rocking her when she was simply restless, or bringing her to her mother when she was hungry. He absolutely reveled in his role as Daddy and Brennan knew that she was incredibly lucky to have him as a co-parent.

After a few minutes, Tally let loose a large, full-bodied belch, making her father grin with pride and her mother grimace. "I cannot believe how loud that child expels gas. She sounds just like Parker after a soda when she does that."

"She's a Booth, that's for sure." Booth chuckled. "Are we ready to head out now? I think I'm supposed to be out there for pictures."

"Definitely. Let me grab the diaper bag and we'll get this play on the road." Brennan picked up her shoulder bag and turned back to Booth, who was standing in the middle of the room, Tally cradled gently in his large arms, soft smile on his face. "Booth? Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Booth moved to follow Brennan out of the room. "Not a thing, Bones. Everything is absolutely perfect."

As they were leaving the church, Booth saw a lone figure standing off to the side of the celebrants, and he blinked twice before his brain caught up to what he was seeing.

"Jack Hodgins!" He called, waving his free arm frantically. "Get your ass over here, man!"

"Hodgins!" Brennan cried, moving quickly to meet him.

Jack grinned and crossed the yard, stopping in front of Brennan with his arms and smile wide. "I am so glad to see you guys!" He hugged Brennan close and closed his eyes tightly, fighting off tears. After releasing Brennan, he moved to hug Booth, stopping while he waited for Booth to hand off the baby to Brennan. He embraced Booth quickly, slapping him on the back heartily. "Congratulations on the little one!"

Booth pulled back and smiled. "Thanks, man. We tried to get word to you when she was born, but…"

"Yeah, I was moving around quite a bit then." He took in the small bundle in Brennan's arms, his joy at his friends' joy apparent all over his face. "She is absolutely gorgeous, Brennan."

"Thank you, Jack. She has Booth's facial structure, but I think she'll have my eyes and nose."

"A perfect combination of both of you."

"I hope so." Brennan grinned.

"So…what's her name?" Jack watched as Booth and Brennan looked at each other, both expressions unreadable. "Did you name her something stupid?"

"Not at all." Brennan carefully handed the baby to Jack, who cradled her close. "Uncle Jack, I would like you to meet Tallulah Grey Booth."

Hodgins froze with his eyes on the baby in his arms, a gasp caught in his throat. "Tallulah?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone-" He looked back up at his friends and cleared his throat. "I mean, does anyone know where you got the name?"

Booth shook his head. "No. And they never will."

Jack nodded, and then dropped a soft kiss on the downy hair adorning baby's head. "It's perfect. She's perfect."

B&B

Booth and Brennan pushed Hodgins over to the rest of their friends, where he was simultaneously hugged, kissed and welcomed home. Cam, uncharacteristically, burst into tears and pulled Jack into a tight hug.

"Welcome home, Dr. Hodgins." She sniffed in his ear.

Jack kissed his former boss's cheek. "It's good to be home, Cam."

Gunn slapped him on the shoulder and pulled him over to where they were gathering the wedding party on the steps. "Now that you're here, you get to be in all the pictures, my man!"

Booth laughed as Hodgins groaned. "Hey, you know how it is with family…no one escapes."

Jack smiled his first genuine smile in over a year. "A small price to pay to be back where I belong."

After an hour of torture with the photographer, the wedding party headed across the lawn to the reception hall. They were introduced by the band's singer, and everyone settled at their tables to have their dinner and socialize. Brennan, Booth, Sweets and Daisy all sat at the main table with Gunn and Erik, while Cam, Hodgins, Parker, Danielle, Michelle, Janie and Paul sat at the table next to them. Everyone was obviously excited to hear about Jack's travels, and Danielle in particular was interested in meeting the man who had occupied her job before her. Booth noticed, with a little pang in his heart, that Jack and Danielle seemed to hit it off right away.

After the cake was cut and everyone sat back down to enjoy the delicious dessert, Booth stood and clinked his knife on his champagne glass.

"If I could have everyone's attention please?" Booth waited while everyone quieted down. "My name is Seeley Booth and I have the honor of being Richard's best man." He looked down at Gunn and grinned. "I've know Gunn for almost seventeen years, and I know that during this speech its traditional to tell wild stories of Gunn's bachelor days, but since most of those stories also implicate me, I'll pass on that tradition. My girlfriend is sitting here and I know I'll never hear the end of it." The crowd laughed and smiled as Brennan rolled her eyes good naturedly. "In any case, I feel the need to tell you all, those of you who don't know, that this day was a long time coming. Erik and Gunn were friends first, before they fell in love. And I can tell you from experience, that there is nothing more fulfilling, nothing more satisfying, nothing more soul nourishing, than falling in love with your best friend." Booth paused to smile lovingly at Brennan before looking back at Gunn and Erik. "These two people here, they know how precious their relationship is. They know how precious life is. And they know how precious this moment is. Dr. Martin Luther King said; "There is no more lovely, friendly and charming relationship, communion or company, than a good marriage." This marriage, between these two people, is what God intended. God wants His children to find their soul mate, their other half, the person who centers them when everything else in the world is spinning out of control. And in each other, Gunn and Erik were lucky enough to find that, and I couldn't be happier for both of them. So, everyone…" Booth held his glass aloft. "If you would raise your glasses…" He turned away from the crowd to face Erik and Gunn. "My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will so deepen and grow, that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least." Gunn nodded in thanks as Erik smiled. Booth turned back to the guests. "To Richard and Erik!"

"To Richard and Erik!" The crowd repeated.

After Erik's best man David gave his speech, everyone settled down and returned to their cake as the band took their cue and started playing a soft jazz piece. Gunn leaned across the table and grabbed Booth's wrist tightly.

"Seel. Thanks, man. Really."

Booth nodded and smiled slightly. "Anything, Gunn. You know that."

Gunn nodded back and moved to put his arms around his spouse. Erik turned from his conversation with Janie, who was sitting directly behind him, and looked at Gunn questioningly. "Everything okay?"

Gunn smiled. "Everything is just perfect, actually." He watched as Brennan rocked Tally back and forth to the rhythm of the music, humming softly. "Just perfect."

B&B

Three hours later, after most of the guests had gone home, Booth and Hodgins sat at the main table watching their loved ones dance to the rich, honeyed voice of Etta James, and sipping what would be their last beers of the evening. With a soft smile, Jack motioned to Brennan, who was cradling a sleeping Tally on her shoulder as Parker led her awkwardly but sincerely across the dance floor.

"Can you believe that is the same woman we both met six years ago?"

Booth shook his head, trying not to let the delighted grin he was sporting overtake his face. "Never. But I couldn't imagine being with anyone else like this for the rest of my life."

Hodgins nodded. "Good for you, man. I am a huge proponent of doing whatever you need to do to make yourself happy."

Booth winced internally and gave Hodgins a sidelong glance. "I'm sorry, Jack. I've never even asked you-"

"Please." He cut Booth off quickly. "I'm doing alright." At Booth's look, he insisted. "I am. I miss Angela every single day, but I am living a full life without her, which is what I know she would want for me."

"I'm really glad to hear that."

"I didn't come to that realization lightly, don't get me wrong." Jack hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what he wanted to tell Booth about the year he'd been gone, trying to find out what kind of man he was without Angela Montenegro, and then he realized that if anyone would understand, it would be Booth.

"I met a woman while I was in Tuscany."

Booth raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Serious?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins returned his grin. "No. Consolata understood that I was still grieving, still in love with Ang, but she-" He cleared his throat, not wanting to hurt Booth. "She didn't know Angela. She helped me without the specter of a personal loss hanging over her as well. She could sympathize but not empathize. If that makes any sense…"

"It does. I understand, really." Booth was thrilled that Jack seemed to have found a measure of peace from his travels, and if he had to find it in another woman's arms, well…he thought Angela would certainly appreciate that method. And Booth certainly wasn't bothered by Jack's confession about needing someone with emotional distance to help him through the loss of his wife. He knew that if there was anything any of them could have done, Hodgins would have asked. So the fact that he discovered comfort elsewhere, anywhere…made Booth nothing but happy for his friend.

"Thanks, Booth." Hodgins watched the dancing on the floor for a bit before continuing. "So…you think Cam will give me my job back?"

Standing, Booth looked over at where Danielle was talking with Michelle. "I don't know, Danielle is ..."

"Yeah. She seems really great."

"She is. But…you know, Cam loves you and-"

"Oh, I wouldn't trade on that to get my job back. We'll see what happens. Maybe I'll retire, start raising sheep or something." As Booth snorted in amusement, Jack looked around the ballroom, watching as Gunn and Erik did the chicken dance with Cam and Daisy while Brennan, Parker, Sweets and Danielle laughed on the sidelines. He made eye contact with Sweets and gave him a slight nod. "I'm just glad to be home."


End file.
